The Wild Rose
by NobaraSeiya
Summary: When a strange a new youkai appears the Inuyasha gang may get more than they expected especially when it comes to a peek into Inuyasha's past and the trajic story of the Wild Rose...My first Fanfic, please Read and Review!
1. The Yellow Haired Youkai's Search

**The Wild Rose**

Synopsis: The Yasha gang is still searching for Naraku, until the presence of a strange youkai sets them off course. This youkai wants to kill the miko that sealed her, is it Kikyou? But why is she after Kagome!?! And wait, she knew Inuyasha's father?! Inuyasha's past may soon be revealed, along with his secret of the Moon!! Very slight Inu/Kag. Rated PG-13 for mild language and violence (only as much as what is already in the series!) ..

This story takes place in Manga Vol. 34 or after Anime episode 160. This is my very first fanfic ever and feedback would be greatly appreciated! Arigatou!

**Japanese Lesson**

Sakana: fish Youkai Taijiya: Demon Exterminator Youkai: Demon Jyaki: Evil Aura (Demon aura)  
Shouki: Miasma Shakujou: Miroku's staff hamaya: purity arrows

**Chapter I**

**The Yellow Haired Youkai's Search**

The waning moon sails high over the small village. Clouds pass through the sky over the light of the sickle moon. In her small hut at the foot of the hill to the shrine, Kaede, the village miko, sets down behind her cooking fire about to eat some rice. The old woman takes the bowl in her left hand and places the bamboo chopsticks in her right. She tilts her head towards the bowl as the two sticks catch a few steaming grains. A sudden wind picks up blowing the grass covering of her door aside and extinguishing her cooking fire. Kaede looks up from her rice and peers with her one good eye towards the door. The shadow of a figure whose face is obscured by the moonlight fills the doorway.  
"Who-? Who are you?!" Kaede demands, dropping her bowl and utensils. The bowl rolls in circles on the plank wood floor, spilling some moist grains.  
"No. Her presence only lingers here now," the figure states thoughtfully, not acknowledging the miko's presence. "You are the connection to her I sensed."  
Feeling confident Kaede quickly turns to grab her quiver and bow. When she turns back the figure is gone. She quickly rises and runs outside, bow and quiver in hand. She stands before her hut, bow drawn and her eye searching. The wind blows past her and she follows the breeze as she desperately looks around for the mysterious figure that vanished in the moonlight.  
"That was a youkai, I can still sense its jyaki," she remarks as she looks down through the end of the village towards the woods. Sensing which direction the youkai went, but knowing it was already long gone.  
_ "Connection?" _she ponders, lowering her bow. Her eye suddenly widens as she realizes_. "Did they mean Kikyou?!"_

Elsewhere that night in the Sengoku Jidai, six weary companions set down for the evening. While sakana on skewers cook over the fire, the inu-hanyou, Inuyasha sits quietly on a rock looking up at the sickle moon and dreading the night soon to come. Kagome, the modern schoolgirl, desperately tries to study for a science exam and has her nose crammed into the pages of her text book. Miroku, a houshi, sits deep in meditative thought, holding his shakujou against his shoulder the slight breeze making the rings on it gently chime. The youkai taijiya, Sango, kneeled beside him in her pink and white yukata with green apron, tending to the sakana. The young kitsune, Shippou, plays with the small neko-youkai, Kirara, in the firelight.  
"Ha!" Sango exclaims retrieving a skewered sakana from the fire. Miroku looks up from his contemplating and takes the sakana offered to him. Sango smiles and quickly grabs two more for herself and Kirara before announcing, "It's ready!" She then takes another skewer from the fire and hands it to the unmoving Kagome. Kagome does not look up from her book but takes the skewered sakana handed to her from Sango. Shippou and Kirara run over eagerly and Inuyasha sees his chance. He leaps in from the rock to grab a stick for himself and Shippou's stick as well.  
"Hey! That's mine!" cries Shippou, as Inuyasha holds him down with one hand and greedily munches on the sakana. "Kagome!!!"  
"Inuyasha." Kagome states calmly setting down her textbook. Her face full of annoyance as Inuyasha's body goes rigid.  
"Osuwari!"  
"AACK!!!"  
Inuyasha crashes face first down into the ground being pulled down by the prayer beads around his neck. Shippou's sakana goes flying and he happily catches the flying sakana and eagerly eats. Nearby Sango and Miroku just roll their eyes.  
"You'd think he'd learn," Sango whispers to Miroku as she gives Kirara her sakana and takes a bite of her own.  
"I think 'learn' is the operative word," Miroku whispers back at her.  
"Nani!!!! What are two whispering over here!!!!?" Inuyasha jerks up and yells at them threateningly.  
Miroku smiles timidly and waves Inuyasha away.  
"Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing."  
Inuyasha clenches his fists and growls, then storms out of the firelight.  
All five watch him walk away. They sit silently for a moment until Sango speaks.  
"Kagome-chan, do you think Inuyasha is all right? He normally doesn't storm off so quickly," Sango asks nibbling at her sakana. Shippou finishes his sakana and tosses the skewer and lies back patting his full belly.  
Kagome continues to watch Inuyasha storm off out of the firelight, his silver hair all that could be seen illuminated in the moonlight. Her face is thoughtful and slightly worried for her friend. She then looks up at the moon and returns to her dinner.  
"Yes, Sango-chan, he's fine. The moon is waning."  
Sango and Miroku look up at the sliver of moon in the sky.  
"I wonder why I did not notice it before."  
Kagome finishes her dinner and walks over to where Inuyasha sulks. He is sitting cross-legged with his hands folded in the sleeves of his crimson haori, staring into the darkness. He senses Kagome near by and watches her with gold eyes as she walks up beside him and sits down drawing her knees to her chest.  
"You should be nicer to Shippou," she tells him watching the stars and knowing what she said won't make a difference.  
"Keh!" Inuyasha replies turning away.  
His gesture makes Kagome look over and she smiles.  
"Y'know Inuyasha, everyone knows you get more agitated when the moon wanes but you should really begin to trust us more. We would never let anything hurt you."  
"Keh! I don't need your protection!" he states nonchalantly. Kagome smiles slightly. She knew that would be his response, but she also knew that he appreciated what she said. She looks up at the night sky and sighs. Inuyasha looks down but his eyes move towards her.  
_ "Arigatou, Kagome,"_ he thinks as he smiles slightly without her seeing.  
"Look!" she exclaims pointing above them into the sky. Inuyasha follows her finger into the night sky. She smiles excitedly illuminating her face. "Those stars are called the stars of Orion! I just read about those stars for my science exam!"  
_"Kagome,"_ Inuyasha thinks tenderly, watching her lower her arm and wrap it around her self. He then looks away again. Kagome suddenly feels a chill and instinctually nuzzles toward him.  
"Nani?" He responds, looking at her shocked. He then sees her shiver.  
"Baka, it's cold out here tonight," he says teasingly taking off his crimson fire rat kimono and draping it over her shoulders. "You should get back to the fire, come on." Inuyasha helps her up and they walk back.  
The others see them suddenly walking back and quickly act like they are sleeping.  
Kagome gets back to her sleeping bag and climbs in handing Inuyasha back his crimson kimono.  
"Arigatou, Inuyasha," she whispers with a smile and closes her eyes to sleep. Inuyasha watches her fall asleep for a moment before pulling his kimono back on. He walks over to other end of the fire and restlessly sits across from the group to keep watch.

Somewhere near, the mysterious figure stands upon a cliff, silhouetted in front of the sickle moon.  
_ "I sense her, that miko is near."  
_The figure holds something up in their left hand and their head turns down to look at it.  
"And you shall help me," the figure says, a smile stretches across the shadowed face. The right hand rises holding something between its thumb and forefinger. The object glints in the moonlight, to reveal the sharpened tip of an arrowhead.

The next morning the six companions are once again on the road in search of the evil youkai, Naraku. All are walking, with Kirara on Sango's shoulder as she walks with Miroku. Kagome carries her quiver and pack with Shippou in her arms. Inuyasha leads the troop with arms folded in his kimono. On a road between some high cliffs above them and woods to their side, their journey is suddenly interrupted. A great crash echoes in the woods nearby and everyone startles as a large snake-like youkai suddenly rises above the trees and hisses menacingly.  
"Youkai!" Miroku exclaims holding his shakujou instinctively before him. Inuyasha's gold eyes glimmer as a confident smirk crosses his lips exposing his fangs. The snake-like youkai quickly spits out some red shouki at them. Inuyasha and the others quickly dodge the attack. The youkai then turns and flees.  
"Wait here, Kagome," Inuyasha gallantly calls as he rips Tessaiga from its scabbard and leaps into the fray.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome tries to call after him but is too late.  
Sango quickly removes her yukata to reveal her youkai exterminator regalia and is upon the back of a transformed larger Kirara. She replaces Hiraikotsu, her bone boomerang weapon, on her shoulders.  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan, Kirara and I will follow to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble," she assures as she pats Kirara affectionately as the monstrous neko-youkai bounds after Inuyasha.  
Kagome nods in response. As she watches Kirara and Sango fly off to follow the eager Inuyasha, Kagome realizes something and turns to Miroku who senses her look.  
"Do not worry, Kagome-sama, I do not sense Naraku. Just a moderately strong youkai, Sango and Inuyasha should be able to handle it just-"  
"Kagome-sama!!"  
Miroku suddenly becomes startled and quickly pushes Kagome down, falling on top of her.  
"Huh? What's wrong Miroku!?" Shippou cries, flying forward as Kagome catches herself on the ground. Miroku quickly climbs off of her and turns on his knees to look back to where they were standing. There an arrow stuck firm into the ground. The arrow glows red for a moment until the light fades and smokes. All three search the nearby cliff to see a woman in blue kimono and hakama with long yellow hair pulled away from her face. The wind blows the folds of her clothes and tosses her yellow hair behind her as her pale blue eyes narrow. She stands above them on the cliff, bow drawn. Miroku looks at the now normal looking arrow.  
_ "That arrow,"_ he thinks. _"I sensed it, for a moment. A strong jyaki?!"  
_He quickly rises standing between Kagome and the yellow haired woman. Kagome quickly gets up holding Shippou and stands behind Miroku.  
"What business do you have here?!" Miroku demands holding his shakujou defensively before him. He suddenly realizes the woman's true nature. "This woman is a youkai I can sense strong jyaki from her," he tells Kagome who gasps in response and watches the youkai above. The youkai pauses for a moment, bow aimed and then calmly states.  
"Remove yourself, Houshi. I bear no grudge against you. Stop protecting the miko, for my arrows never miss after I give a warning shot."  
"Miko?" Miroku looks back at Kagome. _"Kagome?"  
_Kagome comes up behind Miroku.  
"What do you mean miko? I am not a miko!" she demands.  
The woman's eyes narrow with anger.  
"Lies! I know you are the miko, Kikyou!" She shouts pulling further back on the bow.  
"Kikyou!?" Miroku, Shippou and Kagome exclaim.  
"Keh! Die Kikyou!" she asserts as her arrow is released.

Inuyasha swings Tessaiga cutting off the tail of the snake-like youkai. The youkai turns and spits shouki at Sango on Kirara. They had finally cornered the youkai after chasing it several miles.  
"Kuso," Inuyasha curses as the tail grows back and forks in to another tail. "No matter how much we cut it, it grows back."  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango calls as Hiraikotsu takes off and cuts of the youkai's head. Hiraikotsu returns to Sango. "We got it- huh?"  
The neck and head regrow with a new head creating a two-headed snake. Inuyasha goes to cut it again, until Sango realizes something.  
_ "Of course, why didn't I sense it before?"  
_ "Inuyasha!" she calls, steering Kirara away from another attack. "This is not the youkai we sensed! This is a puppet! There on the forehead, I can sense a strong jyaki!" Sango points towards the first and larger head. Inuyasha leaps and quickly adjusts his strike to hit the first larger head right between the eyes. Tessaiga hits and Inuyasha is suddenly thrown back. Tessaiga is rejected.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaims as she diverts the two-headed snake's attention while Inuyasha gets up. He looks at Tessaiga which has returned to the old rusted blade that he retrieved from his father's grave.  
_ "Tessaiga.....it was transformed by a youkai?"  
_He gazes at the sword amazed. A growling hiss returns him to the task at hand and he sheaths Tessaiga and cracks his knuckles. "At least I still have these," he wagers as he leaps towards the larger head of the two-headed youkai.  
"Senko Tessou!" he exclaims as he uses his claws to slice at the top of the first head. A blast of energy erupts and the second head vanishes. The youkai snake shrinks down, smoking. A red glow covering its body until it is the size of a small garden snake as a flake of metal falls from the snake's forehead and lands at Inuyasha's feet. The now normal snake quickly slithers away and disappears. Inuyasha bends over to pick up the fragment. The fragment glows red for moment then fades to reveal an arrowhead. Sango lands behind with Kirara and he shows her the metal tip.  
"An arrowhead?" She ponders. "Someone was using this to control that poor snake. Why?"  
"This was a decoy," Inuyasha states, grasping the arrowhead in his fist. His head suddenly jerks and turns back in the direction where they left the others.  
_"Kagome!!"_

The youkai's arrow flies on the mark with incredible speed and Miroku seeing no other way, quickly removes the prayer beads from his hand.  
"Kazaana!" he shouts holding the wind tunnel in his right hand before him. Kagome closes her eyes and holds tightly onto Shippou as she braces them against Miroku's back. The arrow is quickly absorbed into the blackness. Miroku's confident smile spreads across his face. The youkai ducks quickly behind an outcropping of the cliff before Kazaana can grab her. Miroku quickly swings the beads around his fist, closing the fissure before debris could follow. The yellow haired youkai emerges, standing above them, a confident smirk on her lips. Miroku notices her face and realizes too late. He suddenly falters, holding his right arm away from him. He falls down to one knee a pained and surprised expression on his face.  
"Miroku!" Shippou exclaims.  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome cries, placing her hands on his shoulders from behind him as she kneels beside him. "Are you all right!?"  
"The jyaki on her arrows is stronger than I thought," Miroku explains as he sneers towards the youkai who smirks. "It is covered in shouki!"  
Kagome gasps, concerned for her friend as she hears the youkai chuckle above.  
"I warned you, Houshi, to keep out of my affairs," her pale cold gaze looks at Kagome. "What is the matter Kikyou? Forget how to fight? Can't use your arrows to seal youkai like me?" She sets another arrow then sneers. "Like you did before."  
Kagome just glares at her.  
"No? Well then, sayonara," she says as she draws and fires. The arrow flames red with shouki as it approaches quickly.  
"Kagome!" Shippou screams.  
"I won't leave, Miroku-sama!" She answers and prepares to fire her own arrow. The shouki arrow is right on the mark and the youkai looks prematurely pleased with herself. But Miroku's shakujou is swung up just in time to strike the arrow off its course. The arrow hits the ground at Miroku's feet.  
"Nani!?" the youkai exclaims in surprise, as she glares her pale eyes at Miroku. To her astonishment, Miroku slowly rises to his feet before Kagome. "Houshi, how dare you-!"  
But she is unable to finish. While Miroku knocked the shouki arrow, Kagome's hamaya arrow was released and strikes the youkai's bow, causing it to reject her.  
"Kuso!" she exclaims as the bow burns her and she tosses it. She glares at them, gritting her teeth and exposing her fangs. Her pale eyes widen with anger as she draws a katana from her obi. "Now you both will die!"  
She leaps off the cliff towards them, katana raised above her.  
"Honouikari!" she shouts, the katana begins to flame red with shouki.  
"Kagome-sama, run!" Miroku exclaims as he rises to protect her blocking the fast moving youkai's attack with his shakujou. Kagome nods and runs, holding Shippou close.  
"So you have recovered, Houshi," the youkai chides smiling, her fangs glinting in the sunlight. "But your attempts to protect that miko will fail." Her left-hand raises exposing her now extended sharp claws and she swings them at Miroku. Miroku jumps back just getting out of reach.  
_ "She moves quickly, almost as fast as Sesshoumaru,"_ Miroku realizes, as he is able only to block her attacks. With a well-calculated move, Miroku is suddenly knocked aside by her claws. Claws that burn him with shouki.  
"Gaa!" Miroku yells as he is thrown aside and the cut on his shoulder smolders with shouki. Kagome stops and turns.  
"Miroku-sama!"  
"Run! Kagome!" Shippou urges as Kagome realizing there is nothing she can do quickly turns and notices too late the wall of the cliff before her. She had somehow run into a corner of the cliff wall. She is trapped.  
"Keh, you should have listened," the youkai smirks at the unconscious Miroku as she suddenly turns on the fleeing Kagome. _"Now it ends..."  
_ "Kikyou! Your time is over!!!" she screams leaping towards Kagome, flaming katana raised over her head.  
"Honouikari!!!"

………End Chapter


	2. Nobara, The Sad Youkai

**Chapter II**

**Nobara****, the Sad Youkai**

"Honouikari!" the youkai exclaims, as she is about to pounce on top of Kagome and Shippou with her raised katana. The katana's blade is engulfed in red flames of shouki. Her mane of yellow hair flying wildly behind her.

"Kagome!" Shippou cries. They had come to a corner in the cliff wall and were trapped. Kagome hugs Shippou to her and desperately searches for a way out. She turns just as the youkai was about to descend on top of her. She winces.

Inuyasha suddenly jumps from the trees.

"Kagome!" He calls jumping between her and the youkai. The youkai suddenly loses her focus and her eyes widen at the sight of Inuyasha. She falters in her attack, slowing down.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yells as he swings the restored Tessaiga.

_"Inuyasha."_

The sad recognition spreads across the youkai's face as she watches Kaze no Kizu come towards her. She realizes too late the path of the youkai katana's attack and can't move fast enough. She tries to dodge but the edge of the attack cuts through her right shoulder and chest area revealing a deep gash through her kimono and she falls to the ground unconscious.

"Kagome," Inuyasha calls turning around, setting Tessaiga triumphantly on his shoulder. "You all right?"

She just nods in response as Shippou faints in her arms. Miroku wearily rises holding his left shoulder where he was attacked. The shouki was fading.

"Hey, Miroku, you all right?"Inuyasha asks sheathing Tessaiga and notices the monk favoring that shoulder.

"Hai," he responds and winces in pain as he slowly walks over. "She was so fast; I am surprised she didn't get out of the way of Kaze no Kizu."

"Hai, I noticed it too,"Kagome says and Shippou nods.

"Yeah, she stopped her attack when Inuyasha showed up,"Shippou chimes in.

All three turn towards the fallen youkai as Sango lands near her with Kirara.

The youkai twitches in pain and sighs.

"Inu.......yasha."

Sango jerks back and looks at the others.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asks seeing her expression and walking towards her.

"She, she said Inuyasha's name."

All look at each other, each sharing the same wide-eyed expression. Then everyone looks at Inuyasha who stands at a loss.

"Nani!?"Inuyasha insists annoyed with everyone looking at him.

Kagome quickly runs up to her with her pack. She kneels down next to the hurt youkai and begins taking her medicine out of the pack.

"Kagome! What are you doing!?"Inuyasha exclaims, starting to approach her.

"She's hurt, Inuyasha."

"But Kagome...."

"No, Inuyasha,"she says turning towards him. Inuyasha sees Kagome's insistent face and instinctively cringes. "I will help her."

Rain begins to fall. Kagome looks up at a confused Sango.

"Sango-chan, let's take her someplace dry."

"Kagome-chan....."

Kagome looks at Sango with pleading eyes.

_"I know you don't understand."_

Kagome rides Inuyasha with Shippou to shelter and Kirara carries the unconscious youkai with Sango and Miroku.

_"But before Inuyasha unleashed Kaze no Kizu and she saw him, her eyes changed. They looked so sad. And we need to find out why she is after Kikyou."_

They find a small abandoned farm hut and set up camp as the storm moves through. Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha and Sango conveyed stories to each other.

"She is after Kikyou!?"Inuyasha exclaims.

"Hai,"Miroku answers calmly sipping on tea as Sango attends to his wounds. The shouki was all gone, mysteriously faded away. Now all that was left was a cut from the youkai's claws. "She mentioned something about being sealed by her."

"Keh,"Inuyasha smirks then thinks to himself as he begins cracking his claws. "She won't get the chance."

Inuyasha starts walking over to where Kagome is helping the injured youkai. He looks at the youkai's face and something stops him.

_"What? What is this?"he thinks to himself. "That face...it...." _Inuyasha sees something in her face. An image of a dark haired woman with similar features flashes though his mind.

"Keh," he says out loud, shaking away the memory. "I'll be outside," he mumbles as he walks out and sits under the overhang.

_"What was I remembering?"_

Kagome watches the door where Inuyasha walked out while Sango poured more tea for Miroku.

"I guess Inuyasha is still anxious,"Kagome thinks to herself as she returns to tie off the youkai's bandage around her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan," Sango asks walking over to her with Kirara on her shoulder and offering her some tea. "Is she all right?"

"I wish I knew,"Kagome answers closing up her bag. "I've done all I can, but I think I stopped the fever." She takes the tea from Sango. "Arigatou, Sango-chan."

"For a youkai she heals slowly," Sango notices. "But I guess since she survived Tessaiga's attack at all," she adds thoughtfully. Kagome watches the unconscious youkai with worried eyes. Sango sees her friend's expression. She smiles and places an assuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I am sure you did all you could."

"Hai," Kagome answers smiling, then thinks to herself. _"Otherwise we will never know why this youkai is after Kikyou."_

Later the rain is still falling as Sango polishes Hiraikotsu while Kirara and Shippou sleep. Miroku sits quietly in meditation sitting next to the still unconscious youkai. Kagome sits outside with Inuyasha.

"Isn't the rain nice, Inuyasha?" Kagome says as she leans back raising her arms over her head and sighing.

"Keh, I can't believe we are wasting this whole day! We should be searching for Naraku!" he huffs folding his arms and sulking. Kagome just looks at him and smiles.

_"Inuyasha,"_ Kagome thinks to herself as she watches him. _"I know you are as curious about that youkai as the rest of us."_

Kagome sighs and stretches her arms over her head. Inuyasha's eyes move over to watch her. It wasn't cold like it was last night, but he was almost hoping for her to nuzzle up against him again. She turned over to him and he looked away sullenly. Kagome smiled then frowned wondering what was troubling him now. She remembered last night, and smiled to herself as she listened to the rain rap on the roof of the hut. She wanted to nuzzle up to him again. But knew he wouldn't let her. She blushes slightly at the thought and sighs again looking down. Both just sit quietly deep in each others thoughts.

Suddenly Inuyasha senses something then frowns smacking his neck.

"Inuyasha-sama," Myouga exclaims as his flattened body floats to the ground.

"Myouga-jiji," Kagome states looking surprised to see the small flea.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

"What do you want, old man!" Inuyasha grumbles, rubbing where Myouga just bit him.

"Inuyasha-sama, I was wondering if you still have the Shikon fragment from Housenki-domo. For I have heard that there is a strange yellowed haired youkai about searching for the Shikon no Tama," Myouga informs jumping up and down. "So I have come, as is my duty to make you aware of this."

_"Yellow haired youkai?!__ Searching for Shikon no Tama?! Could it be?!"_ Kagome realizes then quickly rises. "Myouga-jiji, come with me," Kagome says as she enters the hut.

Myouga jumps after her and Inuyasha follows. Miroku awakens as they enter.

"There has been no change," he tells Kagome. "She still sleeps."

Kagome kneels down as Myouga jumps on top of the sleeping youkai and looks at her.

"Masaka!!??" he suddenly yells jumping back. His small face alarmed.

"What is it Myouga-jiji?" Kagome asks. Sango quickly rises and joins the circle around the youkai with Miroku and Inuyasha. Shippou bounces over to Kagome's shoulder to see what the commotion is all about.

"This, this is Nobara-sama!" Myouga exclaims.

"Nobara?" Kagome says looking at the peacefully sleeping youkai.

"Myouga-jiji, you know this youkai?" Miroku asks.

"Of course, don't you, Inuyasha-sama?" he answers turning towards the startled hanyou.

Everyone turns to Inuyasha who looks back stunned.

"Bakayarou, I do not know this youkai!" he demands.

Myouga folds his arms and shakes his head.

"Of course, of course," he mutters. "You were too young to know Nobara-sama. The comrade at arms of your father."

"C-Comrade?" Inuyasha stutters. Everyone looks at Nobara.

"She fought with Inuyasha's father?" Shippou comments.

"Hai," Myouga responds nodding. "Many years ago she fought all kinds of youkai along side your father, Inuyasha-sama. But she disappeared after your father's death. No one knew what had become of her."

_"She knew Inuyasha's father, did she know Inuyasha?"_ Kagome ponders as she looks over at Inuyasha and remembers how Nobara looked at him before Kaze no Kizu struck her. When unexpectedly, Nobara stirs.

"Uhn...."She says opening her pale blue eyes. She places her left hand over her eyes and rubs her forehead. She lazily removes her hand and eyes instantly widen in panic. She sees Kagome and the others staring at her and she quickly rises the blanket falling away as she backs against the wall. The long cascade of yellow waves of hair falling behind her as she rose.

"Wh-where am I!" she demands fiercely as she raises her left hand and claws extend from her fingertips. Inuyasha grabs Kagome back to him, ready to throw her behind him if a situation arose. Nobara suddenly winces in pain and doubles over falling to one knee. "Kuso!"she curses.

"Nobara-sama!" Myouga eagerly shouts as he jumps towards her and lands on her knee.

"Myouga?" Nobara answers, her pained face looks surprised at the small flea. "Myouga, is that you?"

"Hai," he nods. "Nobara-sama, please rest you are among friends."

"No," she tries to rise but her body is still painfully bent over. "No, my enemy, that miko that sealed me, is still...still," her vengeful pale eyes find Kagome and she sneers exposing her fangs. Suddenly she sees something and her eyes soften, a mask of shock on her face. She falls forward, catching herself with her left arm on the futon. "You, you are not her!" she exclaims in frustration.

"No, I am not the miko Kikyou," Kagome answers calmly. "But I am here to help you."

"Keh!" she exclaims. "Liar!"

Nobara looks down at her shoulder, which started bleeding again and sees the bandage covering her chest and right shoulder.

"You...did this?" she remarks surprised, referring to the bandage. A look of astonishment on her face at the kindness. Her tense body was starting to settle back onto the futon. Then she sees Inuyasha as Kagome walks towards her. Inuyasha has his back to her and turns looking over his shoulder at her. Her eyes widen and she rises.

"Inu....yasha?" she asks looking hopefully at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns to face Nobara. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?" Tears begin to fill her pale blue eyes. Inuyasha looks stunned at her, at a loss of what to do. He unfolds his arms and almost reaches out to her as she falters.

"I, I do not know you," Inuyasha says sadly in response to her tears. For a moment she looks pained then relieved.

"You, you are alive..."Nobara sighs as she faints. Miroku catches her and helps her down to the futon. Kagome quickly goes over and checks her pulse on her wrist.

"She is unconscious again," she assures as she turns her eyes to a still startled Inuyasha.

"Nani!?" he barks. "I told you! I don't know her!"

Everyone continues to watch him.

"Don't you believe me!" he yells and storms back outside. "Keh!"

"Myouga-jiji, would Inuyasha know Nobara?" Miroku asks when Inuyasha is gone.

"Not that I am aware. Nobara-sama was not around much after Inuyasha's parents met. He may not have known her.....but-"

"She knows him," Kagome interjects as her gaze goes from the doorway to the unconscious Nobara.

Inuyasha sits outside, the rain stopped and the sun sets in the distance.

_"What is it with this woman? How does she know me?" _In his mind he sees the flash of the dark haired woman's face again. This time the woman has tears in her eyes. "_And why is it her face looks somehow..... familiar?"_

Short time later Kagome aids Nobara when she wakes up.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asks, as she helps Nobara sit up. Despite her wounds she sat up easily enough and quietly surveys her surroundings. She sees Inuyasha lying by the fire and looks at him longingly. Kagome does not see her expression and let's go of her shoulders wondering what to say next.

"Hai," Nobara finally utters calmly as she then watches Kagome carefully. Miroku and Sango with Kirara sit outside getting some alone time. Inuyasha's ear twitched with the sound of Nobara's voice, showing he was staying vigilant. Myouga was with Shippou, who eagerly eats some supper.

"Do you wish to drink some tea?" Kagome offers her a cup of tea. Nobara looks at Kagome slightly startled then looks down at the cup of steaming liquid.

"Arigatou," Nobara responds gingerly taking the tea from Kagome and takes a sip. Kagome watches her, her eyes curiously inspecting this new youkai. Her ears were human looking but pointed like Sesshoumaru's. She also had claws that looked like Inuyasha's but her hands were more delicate. She looked very human, despite these slight Youkai characteristics. Nobara takes another sip and stares into her tea. "What is your name, child?"

Kagome flinches a bit, wondering if Nobara realized her staring.

"Kagome."

Nobara continues to sit thoughtfully for a moment and frowns.

"Gomennasai, for attacking you," she says quietly, turning her lonely enigmatic gaze to Kagome. "I sensed the miko Kikyou's presence in you and now I know why."

Surprised, Kagome's eyes widen.

"You are her reincarnation," Nobara explains, lowering the tea away from her face. Kagome lowers her eyes. She was used to hearing this. Nobara sees this reaction and smiles slightly. "But you are also someone Kikyou could never be."

Kagome looks over at her shocked.

"How?"

Nobara smirks. "That is my gift, to sense what is in people's hearts," she explains taking another sip of tea and looking over at the still Inuyasha.

_"'Sense what is in people's hearts?'"_ Kagome quickly remembers Naraku's baby with Kagura and Kanna. Remembers how the baby read her heart. The memory causes her to shiver. Nobara senses this and looks over at her meeting her eyes with her pale gaze.

"Do not worry, I am not an evil youkai," Nobara assures Kagome turning her pale blue eyes away. She glances over to Inuyasha then looks down sorrowfully. "I do not have the power to control or change one's heart." She pauses for a moment and looks away handing Kagome the tea. "I will not pry anymore, I promise. I know all I need to know about you. You are not the one I seek."

Kagome watches her as she stares forlornly into the distant fire. Kagome is slightly taken aback by her sorrow.

"Why do you-" Kagome starts then Miroku and Sango enter drawing away her attention. Inuyasha yawns and stretches. Miroku and Sango notice that Nobara is awake and stare at her. She sat one knee bent upwards, her eyes escaping into the flickering flames of the cooking fire. She did not respond to their entering. But her eyes darted to them and then away, so quickly that they did not notice.

Nobara smiles to herself thoughtfully.

"I know you all have many questions for me. I can sense them. I suppose it is time for me to tell you my story," she says calmly, still staring into the fire. "To answer some of the questions that you have for me and to fill in the gaps of what Myouga told you."

"Nobara-sama!" Myouga cries bouncing over to her knee.

"You have never been forthcoming with all information, old friend," Nobara smirks quietly looking at the small flea.

"Hmm. She does know Myouga-jiji,"Sango whispers to Miroku as they sit down near the fire across from Inuyasha and Kirara curls up in her lap. Inuyasha continues to lounge by the fire as Shippou scampers over to Kagome and she holds him on her lap as she settles next to Nobara. Nobara sits on the futon and carefully slips on her blue kimono over her bandages and shoulders. Kagome sees the embroidered wild roses on the left side. Nobara elegantly rises and then sits cross-legged on the futon. Myouga jumps down as she moves then returns to her knee. Nobara watches him and remembers how he always did that. For a moment Kagome thought she saw Nobara's eyes fill with some memory of regret as she looked at the small flea. She then she raises her mysterious gaze to Kagome. Kagome gasps a little realizing she was staring and looks down at Shippou. Nobara senses something in her she smirks slightly and closes her eyes. Her pale blue still eyes then open and look at the five faces surrounding her. Kagome realizes that Nobara does not know their names.

"Nobara, this is Miroku-sama," Kagome starts. Nobara looks over to Miroku.

"Houshi, gomennasai," she says quietly meeting his somewhat surprised gaze. Miroku realizes and politely nods. She then turns to Sango. "And you, Youkai Taijiya?" she asks before Kagome can speak.

Sango was surprised that Nobara knew what she was. "How did you?"

Nobara smiles to herself and looks down. "I have dealt with your kind many a time over the years."

"Her name is Sango," Shippou spouts folding his little arms.

"Oh? And what is your name?" Nobara says, smiling a little at the small youkai.

"Shippou," he says then points to Kirara. "And she is Kirara."

Nobara looks over at the now small neko-youkai and nods respectively.

"I have heard of Kirara, the neko-youkai who fights with the Youkai Taijiya," she says thoughtfully. Kirara twitches her tail and mews in response.

Nobara smiles and closes her eyes. She then opens them and looks over at the distant Inuyasha.

"So you do not remember me, Inuyasha?" she smiles secretly to herself.

Inuyasha turns and looks at her then looks away again into the fire without saying a word.

_"Hmm.__ You haven't changed."_

She sighs closing her eyes. Nobara then slowly turns and her eyes focus on the small cooking fire. As if she was reading from the flame itself the story she was about to tell. The thought of reminiscing at first fills her heart with remorse. She then takes a deep breath and remembers.

"As you already know my name is Nobara. And you also know that I was once a comrade with Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho. But that is only the beginning of this story...."

.....End Chapter


	3. A Rose For Father

AN: Inuyasha's father DOES NOT HAVE A NAME. I have Nobara refer to him as Inutaisho (Derived from Inu no Taisho (Lord of Dogs)) and Myouga refers to him as Inu no Taisho (because he does in the anime). Check out this site for more background info on Inu

**Chapter III**

**A Rose for Father**

Nobara sat cross-legged on the futon as she tells the Yasha gang her story.

"There is no reason to start form the very beginning, so I will start when my life truly began. My life with Inutaisho," She pauses for a moment and sighs. "I lived most my life as any youkai. Alone. Until the day I met Inutaisho. The day that changed my existence...."

**Inutaisho's silhouetted form is walking through a battlefield where many bodies still lay from an old battle. The sun sets in a brilliant red shade right on the horizon. A younger Nobara, about Sango's age, approaches him in the middle of this field. Inutaisho stops and observes Nobara. They stand there quietly for a moment as she waits for him to speak first.**

**"Are you Inutaisho?" she asks calmly, seeing she would have to start.**

**"Who are you to ask?" he responds his eyes hidden in shadow.**

**She smirks as she pulls an arrow against the string of her bow.**

**"You are him," she sneers as she releases her shouki arrow and Inutaisho**** swiftly moves away. She is only slightly surprised at his speed. She smirks confidently and strings another arrow as he runs a perimeter around her. He extends his claws on one hand and readies as he dodges another of her attempts. She fires again and misses. Inutaisho with incredible speed approaches closer and closer as she rapidly fires arrow after arrow. Her confidence wanes as she reaches back and her fingers grasp empty air. She turns desperately to find her quiver empty. Suddenly he looms before her and with a swipe of his hand knocks her bow away. She ducks and winces preparing to be struck down. But when she realizes she isn't, she looks up at Inutaisho's still form. The hot wind blows his fur cape and silver hair as his gold eyes narrow.**

**"You are a child, why do you attack me?"**

**"Huh?" she responds then cautiously stands. Seeing the cold gaze from his stern eyes, she looks down shamefully. "Forgive me, Inutaisho-sama. I was told that if I could defeat a Lord Youkai that I would become stronger. It was nothing personal."**

**He looks beyond her for a moment in thought and then without looking at her begins to walk past her then stops. She kneels down and reaches for her bow. She hears him stop and freezes, unsure of his next move.**

**"Why do you want such power?" his voice carries over to her on the wind.**

**"So that I no longer have to hide," she says closing her eyes and rising slowly, she turns her pale eyes back to him then looks straight ahead. "For being what I am."**

**There is a pause and the wind blows both their hair as they stand, backs to each other.**

**"The only one who can give you strength is yourself," he answers as he**** continues to walk across the battlefield away from her.**

**Nobara turns at these words and watches him walk away. Her eyes look sorrowful and hopeful as she watches his figure disappear on the horizon.**

"I followed him, and from then on we were never apart. Soon he accepted my company and we found each other always at the other's side."

**Memories of him saving her life from a youkai then fighting back to back to defend against other youkai…**

"For once I was not alone. Time passes as it seems to and he went to Toutousai. That is where I received my katana, Hisuibara. Little did I know that the other katanas he had Toutousai make were to protect one who would forever change our friendship. For it was around that time that he met a woman in a village in his domain. Her name was Izayoi."

Inuyasha turns slightly to her then turns away again, as he recognizes the name. Nobara notices him but continues. "Little did I know then the true nature of their friendship..."

**One distant night, Nobara leaps through the trees in the forest. She is only slightly younger than she is now, a smile on her face and Myouga on her shoulder.**

**"Remember, Inu no Taisho-sama asked to be alone tonight," he reminds**** Nobara as he holds onto one of her yellow tendrils of hair.**

**"Keh, wait until he hears about the youkai attacking the southern villages, Myouga. I am certain he will-" she stops suddenly in a tree overlooking a clearing near Izayoi's village. There is Inutaisho embracing Izayoi under the full moon. Nobara quickly leaps back to hide behind the trunk of a tree. Her eyes peer around as she hushes the ever jabbering Myouga.**

**"Do not worry," Nobara over hears Inutaisho say to Izayoi. "I will not**** let him hurt you. I promise to protect you. Always."**

**Nobara's eyes widen in shock as she watches him kiss her. She quickly turns away and gasps her back against the trunk of the tree.**

**"Nobara-sama," Myouga starts but she swats him away.**

**"Not now, Myouga!" she scolds and without looking back takes off.**

"I did not return, for some time...."

**Nobara enters a courtyard where Inutaisho stands alone. His back is to her as she approaches.**

**"Nobara, where have you been?" he asks without turning to her.**

**"Why have you missed me?" she answers coldly, pulling a satchel off her**** shoulder. Inutaisho turns around facing her and his gold eye's narrow.**

**"Here," she says throwing down the satchel, some horns and hands of youkai tumble onto the courtyard floor. "These youkai have been tormenting the villages to the south." She informs then turns to leave. He looks down at the youkai remains with stern eyes then watches her walk away.**

**"You have become stronger, Nobara," he says. "This task would not have kept you away for so long. Is there another reason?"**

**She stops and looks back, glaring at him with her pale blue eyes.**

**"Keh, I am not the only one who has had tasks keeping them away," she says accusingly, tossing her fiery pale eyes towards him. A sneer on her lips exposing her fangs. "I am told by Myouga you are expecting a hanyou child with that human woman."**

**"Her name is Izayoi."**

**Nobara turns away as she purses her lips in anger and her eyes narrow into slits. She heard the emotion in his voice when he said her name. It cut her.**

**Inutaisho smirks then chuckles. Nobara gasps and turns to face him.**

**"Nani!" She demands.**

**"You are still that arrogant selfish child who attacked me so many years ago, despite how you act. Now as a woman you still only think of yourself first and not how your actions touch others. In spite of your power, you haven't changed."**

**She growls and extends her claws, glaring at him with fury.**

**"I am almost as powerful as you now, Inutaisho," she remarks, a fanged smile crossing her lips. "How dare you lecture me as if I was your child!"**

**He stood there showing no emotion now. A stone look on his face as he frowns slightly.**

**"So now you will betray me?"**

**"Huh?" she answers surprised. Her claws retract and she cannot hide the astonishment on her face. Realizing what she was doing she feels suddenly hurt and turns away from him.**

**"Even now, your temper reacts before your mind," he counsels. "I felt**** that after being with me for so long that your instincts would have changed. You are not alone, Nobara."**

**Nobara looks down, sorrow filling her eyes as shame wipes away her anger.**

**_"I know. But I am now."_**

**She closes her eyes and sighs. She knew what had to be done. She turns; head lowered and walks over to him. She kneels down on one knee before him. "Friend, gomen nasai. You are right. You have been my sensei as well as my friend. I have forgotten my place at your side as your comrade. I never should have left for so long. Gomen nasai."**

**Inutaisho reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder.**

**"I know I have not been here for you," he says, showing he understands her behavior.**

**"And I too.... Have missed your company."**

**Nobara looks up at him with hope in her eyes then quickly looks away before he notices.**

**"Inutaisho," she says and closes her eyes. "I have heard that Izayoi has been in danger recently and perhaps will be again."**

**Before he can answer she suddenly kneels down before him, lowering her head honorably. She takes a deep breath and clenches her teeth.**

**"I will...protect Izayoi, and her baby. For you."**

**Inutaisho stands there silently for a moment.**

**"You would do that for me?" he asks slightly surprised. Nobara nods**** slowly, still looking down.**

**"Hai. I promise."**

**"Arigatou, Nobara," Inutaisho responds, a small smile on his lips. He**** walks away and Nobara watches him go, he does not see the tears filling in her eyes.**

"But I did not keep my promise. I hated Izayoi. I was angry and jealous of the time he spent with her over me. And my hatred grew as I watched over her. More and more days passed by without being by his side and I yearned for the days we would fight youkai together. I soon resented my promise to Inutaisho. One day I had had enough and I betrayed Inutaisho and Izayoi," Nobara stopped after she said these words. She just froze staring into the fire. Kagome saw her eyes fill with tears, but not one fell. She closed her eyes and reopened them. "Takemaru, a samurai, was after Izayoi and wanted her to be his wife. Despite her refusal he threatened to take her by force. I saw an opportunity. A great youkai called Ryuukossei was challenging Inutaisho for his domain. So, when Inutaisho left to fight Ryuukossei, I disguised myself and aided this Takemaru in kidnapping Izayoi."

Kagome and the others look shocked at Nobara. Inuyasha even glances her way then turns back to the fire. Nobara sighs and looks down unable to face them.

"I know what you must think of me and I do regret my actions now," Nobara confesses quietly then sighs and stares into the fire. "More than you will ever know." The last words caught in her throat and Kagome thought she heard her sob. But not a tear fell from her eyes. The flickering flames of the fire shone clearly in her now glass-like gaze. "I left to find Inutaisho, to tell him Izayoi was killed by Takemaru. That there was nothing I could do. As I walked that night I began feeling shameful about breaking my promise. I did not know then...."

**Nobara is wandering alone on some road and the moon is high. The shame she feels has already bent her frame as she hangs her head forward.**

**"Nobara-sama!" Myouga calls bouncing from a crow to her shoulder. She looks up surprised to see him.**

**"Myouga? What is it?"**

**"Please come with me, it is Izayoi-sama!"**

**Nobara looks away and sneers. "What about that woman?"**

**"She has had Inuyasha-sama, Inu no Taisho-sama's son!"**

**Nobara is shocked. "A son? The baby survived?"**

**"Where is Izayoi?"**

**"She is back in her village, Nobara-sama. Inu no Taisho-sama rescued her from Takemaru. But he..." Myouga looks down sadly.**

**"Nani? What is it, Myouga?" Nobara pleads realizing something is terribly**** wrong.**

**"Inu no Taisho-sama, he is..."**

**"Is dead."**

**Nobara spins around and sees a young Sesshoumaru, about Miroku's age. Her eyes narrow when she sees the arrogant son.**

**"Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about!"**

**"My father is dead, what more do I have to say?" he remarks coldly.**** "He died rescuing that human whore."**

**"Nani!" Nobara cries feeling as if he had punched her in the stomach with**** his poison talons. "Liar! No human could kill Inutaisho! Stop these lies!"**

**Sesshoumaru stands still, stroking his fur shawl thoughtfully. "My father did not die at the hand of a worthless human. He was mortally wounded after his battle with the youkai, Ryuukossei. He went to rescue the woman while he bled to death."**

**Nobara feels her legs give way and she falls to her knees on the road. Her eyes wide stare into space. _"Did I do this?! If Inutaisho did not have to save Izayoi…"_**

**Sesshoumaru turns to leave.**

**"Where in the hell are you going!" she sneers scornfully, still kneeling**** in the road.**

**Sesshoumaru stops and looks back.**

**"To kill that whore and illegitimate child." His cold words echo in the night air.**

**Nobara watches him walk away. Her mind was still trying to catch up to the pain rising in her heart.**

**"But Sesshoumaru-sama!" Myouga calls. "Did not Inu no Taisho-sama ask that you protect Inuyasha-sama!?"**

**Sesshoumaru stops for a moment and then continues without glancing back. Nobara turns to Myouga shocked, and then glares at Sesshoumaru. She remembers how Inutaisho said Izayoi's name. She imagined the soft look in his golden eyes when Izayoi told him she was pregnant. She then recalls Izayoi singing softly to the baby in her womb in the temple garden when she thought she was alone. Her baby. Inutaisho's baby.**

**"Sesshoumaru!," Nobara suddenly growls, exposing her fangs. The next thing she knows, she finds herself leaping in front of Sesshoumaru and unexpectedly knocking the arrogant teenager to the ground.**

**"You will not touch them!" she hears herself say as she stands over the shocked youth. Her shouki claws dripping with Sesshoumaru's blood. He gets up not being able to hide the stunned look on his face as he places his right hand on his bleeding left shoulder.**

**"How dare you, you filthy ikeike!" he sneers. Removing his hand from his hurt shoulder and preparing to fight.**

**Nobara just scowls back at him as she unsheathes Hisuibara.**

**"It has been a long time since you and I sparred, Sesshoumaru," she**** warns. "I would reconsider."**

**Sesshoumaru's face becomes stone and he regains his posture as he lowers his arm.**

**"I will not let that hanyou dishonor my father," he states, placing his hand back on his shoulder. The shouki slightly stinging his skin as it healed.**

**"You are dishonoring your father!" she screams stabbing the youkai blade into the ground. "You wish to kill the ones he spent his life to rescue. The ones he asked you to protect!"**

**Sesshoumaru's gold eyes narrow and he glares at her.**

**"Was it not you he asked to protect them first?"**

**Nobara felt the air knocked out of her. Her body hunches forward, head hung down.**

**_'Hai._****_ I promise.'_**

**She remembered the night she promised him to protect Izayoi. Her pale gaze softens and goes down as she realizes.**

**_"Hai. I promised Inutaisho I would protect Izayoi…what have I done!?"_**

**Nobara snaps her gaze back to Sesshoumaru and regains her stance.**

**_"This is all I can do"_ she realizes and picks up Hisuibara.**

**"You leave them, Sesshoumaru," she threatens, holding Hisuibara in both**** hands preparing to swing the youkai katana. "Honor your father's wish."**

**Sesshoumaru does not respond and only narrows his eyes. He then turns and disappears.**

**Nobara falters to one knee and the tip of Hisuibara drops to the ground as she leans against it and quivers with sorrow.**

**"Nobara-sama!" Myouga cries jumping to her knee. "Do you think**** Sesshoumaru-sama will leave Izayoi-sama and Inuyasha-sama at peace?"**

**Nobara glances down at the small flea wearily and then moves her gaze to where Sesshoumaru left.**

**"Despite his words, Myouga," she begins, slowly rising as Myouga leaps to**** her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru has always been devoted to Inutaisho."**

**She sighs and looks over at the small flea sorrowfully as she sheaths Hisuibara.**

**"Where is He, Myouga?" she asks, voice sullen as she looks up to where**** Sesshoumaru disappeared.**

"I went to the rubble that was once Takemaru's castle. The smell of death was as heavy in the air as the smoke from the many embers...."

**Nobara stood above the dwindling chaos, sullen and quiet.**

**"Inutaisho…why did you not let me go with you?"**

**She remembers earlier that day when she and he had argued. Her begging him to let her follow, and him refusing.**

**"You need to stay here," he stated as he placed the sheathed**** katanas of Tenseiga and Tessaiga on his belt.**

**"No my place is beside you! Please Inutaisho! Let me fight by your side again!" she said, placing a hand on his back. She**** suddenly jerks it back as he turns.**

**"Nobara, I do miss our times fighting together," he says**** reminiscing and smiles a little. "Those days are happy memories. But this is between me and Ryuukossei."**

**Nobara watched him prepare to leave. She felt she had to tell him something and she didn't know why.**

**"Inutaisho, I…" she began as tears suddenly fell from her**** eyes. She gasped as she realized. He turns and sees her tear streaked face. He cocks one eye brow and looks at her confused.**

**"Nobara, now you show me your tears?" He asks, a surprised**** tone in his voice as he approaches her and places a hand on her cheek.**

**"I will be fine, Nobara. Ryuukossei will be defeated."**

**His touch took her off guard and she forgot what she was about to say. She looked up into his eyes, something she had never done before.**

**_"Inutaisho…"_**

**She then turns away from him and angrily wipes away her tears. She could still see Izayoi in his eyes. He turns again to leave.**

**"You should not fight him alone, please," she tries one last**** time, calmer now. "You need me to fight with you!"**

**He stops and faces her. His gold eyes soften as he looks at her. He sees the young woman that attacked him on the battlefield several years before. He walks up and places a hand on her small shoulder.**

**"I need you to protect, Izayoi," He says quietly. Nobara clenches her teeth and looks away. "And my unborn son." He steps back**** and looks at her then turns and leaves.**

**"Inutais-!" she starts to cry out, but he is gone.**

**The memory of that afternoon conversation pains her. If only she had known it would be their last time together. If only she had told him what she wanted to say. If only he let her go with him to fight Ryuukossei.**

**_"Ryuukossei!"_**

**Nobara suddenly looks up remembering the youkai.**

**_"Did Inutaisho defeat him?"_**

**Quickly she takes off and flicks Myouga off her shoulder.**

**"Nobara-sama!" he calls but she just ignores him.**

**Nobara leaps into the night and somehow finds where Ryuukossei is sealed. At first she is confused at his frozen state then sees the fang in his heart. Inutaisho's fang. She clenches her fists at her sides.**

**"Inutaisho!!!" she screams falling to her knees and covering her face.**** The tears she held in so long now flowing.**

**_"Inutaisho, you will not be alone. I will destroy this youkai in your name and when he is dead, I will join you in Hell."_**

"I knew I could not kill Ryuukossei without becoming stronger. So, I went in search of ways to enhance my power. Time passes and during my journeys I hear about the Shikon no Tama. Of course at this time the Shikon Jewel still inhabited many youkai until it finally landed in the Youkai Taijiya village. At one attempt I failed at almost the cost of my life so I waited. And not long after a band of Youkai Taijiya left the village with the Shikon jewel. I followed. They presented the jewel to a young miko, named Kikyou and asked if she could purify it. I saw my chance. I observed this miko kill several weak, power-hungry youkai. I finally made my move, when this miko had left her village once. But I underestimated this miko. She had me pinned some distance from her village."

**"No!!" Nobara screams arrows pinning her shoulders painfully to the cliff wall by the river. Her bow falls from her hand and clatters on the rock floor.**

**Kikyou stands before her bow ready.**

**"What is it you want? The Shikon no Tama is not yours."**

**"Please!" Nobara begs, trying desperately to pull away. "I seek the**** Shikon no Tama to only avenge my comrade then I will join him in Hell!!"**

**Kikyou narrows her eyes and readies her bow.**

**"Your need for revenge will only corrupt the Jewel and that I cannot allow."**

**"Then kill me, for I will only return later! I will not stop until I get the jewel and kill Ryuukossei!"**

**"You beg for death?" Kikyou asks slightly surprised. She loosens the**** string on the bow.**

**"Hai," Nobara yells. "Kill me! If I cannot fulfill my oath I only wish for death!"**

**Kikyou watches Nobara thoughtfully.**

**"What are you waiting for, you ikeike!" Nobara screams painfully**** extending her claws on both hands. "Kill me as you do the other youkai and just as easily! May my blood stain your hakama as theirs did," Nobara's eyes fill with angry tears.**

**Kikyou watches Nobara for a moment and without expression raises her bow and fires....**

"But she didn't kill me. She sealed me. The arrow flew and pierced my heart sealing me. Instead of giving me, a youkai, the satisfaction of death...she sealed me," Nobara's voice trails off and she looks down hiding her face.

"That is why you are after Kikyou," Kagome realizes. Miroku and Sango both look down taking in her story.

Nobara looks up over at the still Inuyasha with sad pale eyes. He does not return her gaze but still stares into the fire.

"You will not forgive me, will you, Inuyasha?" she suddenly pleads. Inuyasha turns and faces her with an inexpressive gaze then turns away.

"Keh," Inuyasha starts and rises folding his arms in his kimono. "I do not remember my father so why do I care that you failed him."

Nobara looks at him hurt and then looks down.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasps.

"Nani!" he snaps and looks over at her. He sees Nobara's pained face and quickly goes outside before anyone can see his reaction.

Miroku and Sango watch Inuyasha as he steps outside.

"Nobara-sama, why did you take off and not tell this Myouga where you went?" Myouga asks.

Nobara looks down at the small flea.

"I...." she starts then looks away. The pain of her past quickly filling her chest.

Miroku and Sango take Nobara's hint.

"Come, it is late," Miroku says as he and Sango rise to go to their futons. "Good night, Nobara-san."

Kagome sits thoughtfully watching the still Nobara. Shippou had fallen asleep on her lap.

_"Nobara. To be alone and then lose everything you had...I feel so sorry for her."_ She rises and carries the sleeping Shippou with her to sleep. Nobara senses something from Kagome and watches her walk over to the fire.

_"Kagome. You are truly more than Kikyou. Kikyou could not feel such pity as you do...for a youkai like me."_

Nobara lies down and looks towards the door where Inuyasha left. He sits outside with Tessaiga resting against his shoulder, deep in thought. Nobara furrows her brow and tears start to form in her eyes.

_"Inuyasha, forgive me. Not everything was as it seems..."_

**The full moon shines down on a scene of Izayoi and Inutaisho embracing in a meadow near her village. Nobara stands in a nearby tree and quickly turns behind the tree before she is seen.**

**"Izayoi," Inutaisho whispers to her as leans towards her and they kiss.**

**Nobara sees their embrace and quickly turns looking down at something in her hand that she quickly replaces in the sleeve of her kimono.**

**"Nobara-sama," Myouga starts bouncing on her shoulder. She swiftly swats him away.**

**"Not now Myouga!" she scolds and without looking back takes off in the**** direction from which she came. Inutaisho and Izayoi do not notice.**

**She sits in a tree somewhere away from them and looks up at the full moon. She gasps for breath and sits in the crook of the tree. She retrieves the item from her sleeve and holds the single red rose in her hand. She squeezes it until the thorns cause her to bleed. Her eyes fill with tears and she clenches her fangs.**

**"Inutaisho," she whispers, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tosses the rose towards the moon. Watching the petals flutter to the dark earth far below. Each one a memory.**

**_"I love you."_**

......End Chapter


	4. The Matter of the Miko's Dispirited Seal

**AN: Ok, I have been referring to top of Inuyasha's costume as a kimono, and it is actually called a haori. So, gomen about that. **

**Japanese 101:****Shakujou: Miroku's staff  
****Nani: what  
****Houshi: Buddhist monk  
****Miko: Shinto priestess  
****Kuso/chikuso: damn/ damn it**

**Chapter IV**

**The Matter of the Miko's Dispirited Seal**

With the dawn the group awoke and made the decision to return to Kaede's village. Supplies were low and with the badly injured Nobara now subsequently in their care, this was voted as the best course of action. The vote of course was not unanimous, due to an insistent Inuyasha.

"We should be hunting for Naraku, chikuso!" He complains, grumpily folding his arms in his haori and squinting his eyes with frustration.

"Inuyasha, Nobara-san is still healing and you know what tonight is," Miroku tries to counsel. They were standing outside of Kaede's hut, having arrived late that morning and Inuyasha was still being stubborn as usual. 'It would be foolish to look for Naraku like this. Especially since tonight is the night of the new moon."

"Keh!" Inuyasha spouts turning away from him, his brow furrowed with aggravation. He hated when people brought up his weaknesses and that everyone treated him differently when the new moon rose. He wished Miroku would leave him alone and be with Sango, but Sango and Kirara went back to the Taijiya village so she can work on Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha is about to tell Miroku off until a figure appears in the shadows of the doorway between them.

"Listen to the Houshi, Inuyasha," Nobara's clear velvety voice drifts form the doorway as she props herself against the doorframe. She was fully dressed in her deep blue kimono and hakama. A deep blood red obi tied around her slender waist. Her katana Hisuibara hung at her left hip, its black sheath tucked under the long obi. Her yellow mane of wavy hair was partly pulled back in a low slung ponytail that tied at the nape of her slender neck. Miroku and Inuyasha were taken slightly aback by her sudden appearance. A slight smirk curled the corners of her mouth on her long face. "Despite how you feel, a warrior knows to only attack when he is at full strength. It is best if you wait until the 'first night' is over."

Inuyasha and Miroku look at Nobara with mouths agape. Inuyasha drops his folded arms to his sides.

_"She knows my secret?!"_ he reacts alarmed. Nobara continues her smirk and looks away towards the rest of the village.

"You forget that I knew you when you were young, Inuyasha," Nobara says as she pushes her self from the door frame and begins to walk toward the stream where Kagome, Shippou and Kaede were. "You and I once shared our secrets," she added quietly and almost sadly as she continued without looking back at the still startled Inuyasha.

"Should you be up, Nobara-san?" Miroku asks after her, seeing her slightly favor that shoulder as she walked.

"Hai, Houshi," she calls back as she continues towards the stream, walking slowly.

Inuyasha and Miroku watch her walk away. Inuyasha still standing with his mouth open and eyes wide at Nobara. Miroku sees Inuyasha's frozen expression.

"I would not be worried, Inuyasha," Miroku consoles, when he assumes Nobara is out of earshot. Inuyasha just acts nonchalantly about it and with a characteristic 'keh' began to wander off to be alone.

"I very much doubt that she will use that information to her advantage," Miroku continued as Inuyasha turned to leave. Miroku's dark eyes then follow Nobara as she disappears down the hill to the stream.  
_"I hope."  
_

Down at the stream, Shippou playfully chases a butterfly as Kagome sits by the water with Kaede washing bandage cloth. Kagome recants Nobara's story to the old woman, hoping for some ideas about this strange new youkai. But as Kagome finishes Nobara's story something nags at her. Kaede's wise intuition notice's the young girls struggle.

"The same question with her story bothers you as it does me, right Kagome?"

Kagome suddenly looks up at the old miko, unsure if Kaede knew exactly what she was thinking.

Kaede sighs and looks down at the bandage cloth soaking in the stream. "If she were sealed by Kikyou-onee-sama's arrow," Kaede starts.

"How was she unsealed," Kagome instinctively finishes. Both women look down into the water in thought. As a leaf flows past on the calm currant, Kaede remembers what her sister told her of sealing arrows before she died.

**"A sealing arrow's spell can only be undone if someone wishes to release the youkai...."**

Kaede looks over at Kagome as she remembers Kikyou. She could still see in this young girl, the woman she looked up to her whole life. Kikyou. Kaede watched Kagome ponder and realized Kagome would not know about sealing arrows. Even though she learned how to use hamayas (purity arrows) by pure instinct, she was never trained as a miko. She told Kagome.

Kagome listened, it was the first time anyone had spoken of Kikyou, before Inuyasha and her were forced to betray each other. The story though was finished as soon it started. Kaede just bitter sweetly reminisced over her training with her sister. When she was finished both sat in silence. Shippou jumped over to Kagome giving her a slight start. She giggles as his tail tickled her cheek.

"Shippou-chan!" she laughs, as Shippou smiling holds up a necklace made from yellow flowers. Kagome smiles brightly and places the necklace around her neck.

"Arigatou, Shippou-chan," she says winking at the young kitsune youkai. Shippou smiles back and runs off again. "I'm going to go draw!" he shouts back as he takes off for Kaede's hut. Kagome looks down at the simple necklace and smiles. The yellow flowers remind her of Nobara's mane of yellow hair.

"Are you thinking of me, Kagome?"

Kagome jumps and turns to see Nobara standing behind her. Kaede glances back at the youkai warily, not wanting to fully trust her yet. Nobara had a small knowing smile on her lips and she carefully knelt next to Kagome beside the water.

"Nobara!" Kagome exclaims as the youkai falters slightly as she tries to sit down next to Kagome. "You should be inside."

Nobara turns to Kagome and stares coolly at her.

"Arigatou for your concern, Kagome," Nobara says, slight annoyance in her voice as she looks down at the water. "But I will be fine. I just need some air."

Kaede rises and gathers some of the dried cloths in her arms. Kagome looks up at her wondering at first where she was going. Kaede just looks at Kagome with one encouraging eye and nods slightly as she turns and slowly walks back to her hut. Kagome looks over at Nobara who draws her knees into her chest and rests her chin on her knees. Nobara sits quietly watching the water ripple around a distant rock, with her pale blue eyes and her yellow hair falling in waves down her back. Kagome looks down at the water, the question nagging the back of her skull. Kagome watches the reflection of the strange youkai in the water.

_"She is so beautiful,"_ Kagome realizes, almost admiring her mysterious presence.

"It has been so long since I have sat and just listened to the water," Nobara says sadly, as her slender clawed hand dips into the cool water. She waves her hand in the water lazily, letting the flow drift between her long graceful fingers. Her reflection is distorted bringing Kagome away from her thoughts.

"Nobara," Kagome starts, unable to contain her curiosity. She turns to Nobara, unsure of how to approach this.

"Hai?" she answers still watching the water like a fascinated child.

"If Kikyou sealed you, as you say, how is it you were unsealed?"

Nobara's hand stops and her pale eye's widen. She quickly removes her hand from the water as if a snake lay there. Nobara holds her hand before her face, watching the beads of water fall back to the earth. She lowers her eyes as she remembers the voice.

**"I will release you if you retrieve the last Shikon shard for me." The booming voice drifted towards her as she slept.**

**"Why would I help you, when all I want is to avenge my comrade?" she thought, annoyed from this interruption.**

**"Was it not the miko, Kikyou who sealed you here?"**

**"Kikyou?!" She opened her eyes and peered into the blackness. There two eyes peered at her.**

**"She carries the last shard. I will help you find her if you promise to give me the shard," the voice was coming from the pair of eyes.**

**"Keh! How do you know I will not betray you?" she says trying to move and realizing she is still sealed, she looks down at the tattered arrow sticking out of her chest.**

**"You wished to kill the youkai, Ryuukossei?" the voice asked, grabbing her attention.**

**"What do you know?" she sneered.**

**"I know how to release the seal holding Ryuukossei; I can release him as I am to release you. And after you kill Kikyou, I will help you defeat him. Let me help you get your revenge."**

"Nobara?"

Kagome's voice drifts into Nobara's memory. Nobara suddenly looks over at Kagome, her face a mask of worry and shock.

_"I had forgotten that voice. My search for Kikyou led me to this girl. Does she have the shard? Did he want me to kill her? But she is not Kikyou!"_

"Nobara?! Are you all right?" Kagome asked becoming more concerned. Nobara was silent for so long and now she seemed more distant than ever.

Nobara quickly turns away.

"Hai, Kagome," she responds quickly rising and walking away. "Gomen nasai, but I do not know how my seal was broken," she adds quickly as she walks towards the village.

Kagome rises, alarmed, and watches her walk away.

_"Nobara...what did you remember? And what aren't you telling us?"  
_

Sango and Kirara fly through the sky returning to Kaede's village. Sango enjoys the wind on her face as Kirara races through the sky. She looks down at the distant rivers and forests below. Hiraikotsu was perfect again. A slight crack had been worrying her as it developed during the past battles. So she took the advantage of the group taking a break and went back to the Taijiya Village. She felt more relieved now that she did and she began to wonder what the others were doing with Nobara. Especially Miroku. Her face became aggravated with the thought of him offering girls to bear his child while she was away. She closed her eyes and held up her fist.

_"That hentai, he better be behaving or I'll-!!"_

Kirara makes a sudden cry and Sango breaks away from her thoughts and looks down at a small fishing village with smoke billowing from several huts.

_"Nani?!"_

"Kirara!" Sango instructs as the large neko-youkai turns to land.

As they land in the middle of the village, Sango realizes the destruction. Smoke rises from burning embers of what remained of homes.

"_Who would have done such a thing?"_

Sango wonders as she slides off Kirara's back and grabs Hiraikotsu, gazing at the destruction. She suddenly realizes that the village is empty. There is no one around.

"Nani!?"

"Ah, if it isn't the female Taijiya," a familiar sultry voice says behind her from atop a hut.

Sango quickly turns around as Kirara growls.

"Inuyasha, be patient," Kagome asks as she tries to study and the insistent hanyou raps his claws on the boards of the hut. Miroku walks in then and looks around the hut.

"Where is Nobara-san?"

Kagome looks up and over at the empty futon. "I do not know. She and I spoke earlier and she walked away. I believe she headed towards the shrine." Kagome looks down and tries to focus on the words of her science book, but all she can see is Nobara's worried face before she walked away. Miroku turns to leave.

"I'll go look for her," he states, unsure if he really wanted her wandering alone. Shippou quickly jumped up from his coloring and placed himself at Miroku's shoulder. Miroku walks back outside and looks up towards the shrine. He is about to walk up there until Shippou stops him.

"Look! There's Kirara!" the young kitsune-youkai exclaims, pointing to the distant flying neko-youkai. Miroku turns and faces where Kirara is approaching.

_"Sango,"_ he thinks eagerly and awaits her arrival.

Below a maple tree near the torii on the hill, Nobara stands before the shrine. The wind quietly blows the folds of her kimono and hair. She was wandering after she remembered the voice that unsealed her and her wanderings had ironically brought her there. The emotions and memories connected with this shrine, left by the many people of the village seemed to scream her name. Kikyou. Nobara looks down at the grave quietly slowly placing her hand over her heart. There the pain of Kikyou's arrow still lingered.

_"So, is this where your journey ended, Kikyou? Unfortunately he may have been too late, as was I."_

Kaede walks up behind from the shrine steps surprising her. Nobara drops her hand and turns to watch the old miko. Kaede's eye looks sternly at the youkai, wondering why she is at the grave of her poor elder sister. Nobara met her gaze with her cold pale eyes.

"You do not trust me, miko?"

Kaede takes a step forward then stops folding her arms in her kimono.

"Are you one worthy of trust?" she replies, her old eye burning into Nobara's blue gaze.

Nobara smiles sadly and looks down hiding her face. The irony of that question stung her, as she remembered Inutaisho. Both women stand silent for a moment, the wind playing with their hair and folds of fabric of their clothes.

"Was she your sister?" Nobara breaks the silence with the simple question.

Kaede walks over to the grave and stands quietly next to the unmoving youkai.

"What would you know," Kaede retorts coldly, showing her distrust in Nobara.

Nobara is about to answer when Kaede stops her.

"I know your power, and I know it was you who came to my hut that night searching for her," she begins. Nobara would perhaps have acted shocked if she hadn't dealt with miko's and their wisdom before. She turns and faces the shrine.

"But it appears my search was in vain. She is dead," Nobara sighs, an unfeeling tone in her voice tinged with disappointment. Kaede heard it and decided not to bother with it.

"Kikyou-onee-sama may be dead," the old miko informs her. "But her bones do not lay in the burial soil of this shrine."

Nobara turns to the old miko in shock. Her cocky demeanor shattered with this unexpected information.

Sango and Kirara land before Miroku. Sango sits quietly on Kirara's back looking straight ahead.

"Sango!" Miroku calls, greeting her, a smile on his face. Shippou waves from the houshi's shoulder. Sango turns troubled brown eyes to them.

"Sango, what is it?" Miroku asks, stopping as he approaches and seeing her troubled face. She looks away for a moment.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asks quietly as she slides off Kirara's back. He points to Kaede's hut, halfway relieved that whatever the problem is, it wasn't with him at the moment. Kirara is suddenly engulfed in a ball of flame as she shrinks to her small form and follows her companion loyally. Shippou jumps down to give Kirara a hug, but she sadly looks away and mews. Miroku watches Sango as Kirara runs to catch up with her mistress and Shippou stands beside Miroku.

"What is going on?" Shippou asks him.

"I don't know," he sighs and walks toward Kaede's hut.

Kaede tells Nobara the tragic tale of Kikyou. She tells of how she met Inuyasha 50 years ago and how they were betrayed to hate each other. Anger rose in Nobara's chest when Kaede told of how Inuyasha was sealed for 50 years. Kaede recanted the whole story of how Kagome, the mysterious reincarnation of Kikyou suddenly appeared and released Inuyasha. She ended with Kikyou being resurrected in a clay shell of anger and how her sister is suffering in this world.

Kaede looked older as she finishes the sad tale. Nobara looks up at the swaying branches of the maple tree.

_"So that is why he wants me to kill her. She is still a threat to him,"_ She realizes and turns her gaze back down to the grave. "So, the miko Kikyou still wanders this earth, almost as she did 50 years ago," she states.

Kaede nods sadly and gazes at Kikyou's shrine. She retrieves a small bundle of blue flowers from her inside the sleeve of her kimono. She walks up and places the flowers at the base of the shrine. Nobara realizes that this was the old miko's intent for being there. Nobara looks down at the small blue bell shaped blossoms. Chinese Bellflowers: Kikyou's namesake. Kaede draws Nobara's attention as she bows to the grave and walks away. She sees the old woman's forlorn face. Without a word Kaede walks slowly under the torii and down the shrine steps. Nobara turns from the shrine and walks to the torii at the top of the steps. Underneath the torii she senses the loss and sadness in the old miko's heart for her sister as she watches her small figure continue down the steps. Nobara stops and turns back to the shrine. She smirks.

_"Keh, so Kikyou, now you know what it is like to lose everything you love."_

Kaede pulls back the grass mat flap in her doorway and enters the dimly lit hut. Nobara grabs the flap just as the miko dropped it and enters as well. After she takes a step inside she freezes. A figure quickly positions themselves behind her, blocking her exit. Nobara's eyes glance back and she knows it is Inuyasha. Kaede notices Inuyasha's stance and sees the others before her. Sango stands in front of Nobara in her Taijiya regalia with arms folded, her eyes glaring. Beside her, Miroku stands holding his shakujou as a staff in his right hand, his dark eyes suspiciously inspecting her. Kagome sat quietly with Shippou and Kirara behind the fire. Her eyes lowered. Kaede is alarmed by the group's sudden hostile behavior.

"What is going on?" Kaede asks, searching their faces for an answer.

"Keh, why don't you ask her" Inuyasha spats, a hand on Tessaiga as his thumb loosens the blade from its sheath. Nobara discreetly moves her hand to the hilt of Hisuibara. She could sense that Inuyasha was on the verge of an attack.

"Inuyasha," Miroku says and steps forward arms crossed and eyes lowered in thought.

"Houshi-dono," Kaede starts, hoping he would shed some light on the groups' strange behavior.

"Gomen, Kaede-sama," Miroku starts. "But perhaps that question is better asked to Nobara-san."

"Hai." Sango angrily adds. "Ask her why she is working for Naraku!"

Kaede's old eye widen as she looks back at a sullen Nobara. Nobara lowers her eyes. She knew what was coming, it was inevitable, but how did they find out? She hides her eyes as her lips curl into a small wicked smile.

"So, you have spoken to Naraku? Does he miss me already?"

Her teasing tone shocks them and angers Inuyasha more as he squeezes his grip on Tessaiga.

"So, you do know Naraku," Miroku confirms. Kagome looks away. She had hoped it wasn't true.

"I never said I did not," Nobara answers in the same tone as she ignores Inuyasha's threatening stance behind her as she steps forward towards the fire. She slowly settles down before the flames, wincing slightly with the pain from her shoulder and gazes in to the fire. "Naraku and I...made a deal once, that is all."

"A deal?!" Inuyasha finally exclaims unable to take any more of her attitude. He approaches her, ready to fight. Her pale blue eyes dart back and she smiles. "A deal to take Kikyou's life?!"

"Deal to take Kikyou's life?" she responds acting coy.

"Liar!" Sango suddenly snaps. "You know exactly what we are talking about. Naraku has sent Kagura to find you," Sango informs harshly. "Kagura approached Kirara and me."

**Sango quickly turns around as Kirara growls. There Kagura stands atop an undamaged hut. Sango betters her grip on Hiraikotsu.**

**"Do not waste your energy, Taijiya," Kagura informs as she places her closed fan against her chin. "I have not come to fight you."**

**"Then what happened here!?" The Taijiya exclaims angrily.**

**"This?" Kagura gestures to the village. "The village was abandoned when I got here. I only burned it to get the attention of your little group, since you care about such things."**

**"What do you want!?" Sango yells angrily, not hiding her disliking of the youkai from Naraku.**

**"Naraku has lost a youkai by the name of Nobara. Have you or Inuyasha seen her?"**

**_"Nobara!?!"_ Sango contained her stern face, hiding her disbelief.**

**"No, why would we?" she finally asks.**

**"Naraku sent her to kill Kikyou, he made a deal with her when he unsealed her."**

"Did he break Kikyou's seal on you?" Kagome asks looking sadly at Nobara. Nobara looks up and over at Kagome and feels ashamed by the girl's gaze. She lowers her pale blue eyes.

"Hai."

"Keh!" Inuyasha spats. "So you do work for Naraku!"

Nobara, smirks as she looks back at the anxious youth.

"Do you wish to fight me, Inuyasha?"

The young hanyou was slightly taken aback by her calm demeanor. He smirks, exposing his fangs and unsheathes Tessaiga. The others stand there shocked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls quickly rising. "Osu-"

"Now!" Nobara suddenly yells interrupting Kagome's binding word as she spins around sweep kicking Inuyasha from his feet. As he falls she quickly leaps over his falling form and out of the hut. Outside she waits for him.

"Kuso!" he curses as he gets up and runs outside.

"Keh!" she exclaims as she leaps up into the forest.

Inuyasha smiles and follows. The group runs outside as Nobara disappears into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku calls after him. _"She wants him to follow her!"_ He realizes. "Sango!"

She nods in response and looks to Kirara who runs forward and transforms into her larger self. Sango and Kaede climb onto the neko-youkai's back and Shippou transforms into his pink puff ball to carry Kagome. Miroku runs with Kirara and her passengers. They see the two youkai first, in a clearing not far from the village. Both stand facing each other. Tessaiga before Inuyasha and Nobara standing across form him, calmly.

_"What is she doing?"_ Miroku wonders, realizing that Nobara seems to just want to fight Inuyasha.

Nobara looks up at Inuyasha with confident eyes.

"Why do you care that I kill Kikyou? I thought you would be happy to have the woman that sealed you put out of her misery."

Inuyasha growls and lunges forward with Tessaiga. Nobara unsheathes Hisuibara just in time and blocks Inuyasha's attack. The sound of the two youkai blades hitting resonates into the woods as both blades spark. Inuyasha jumps back.

_"Why is she doing this?"_ he wonders confused, as he goes in for another attack. The clang of metal echoes again and again as Kagome with Shippou approaches the scene. She sees the two fighting in the clearing. Nobara able to block all of Inuyasha's attacks with Hisuibara, despite her injuries. Kagome and Sango then unknowingly realize the same thing. Nobara was not fighting back.

_"She is just toying with him!"_ Kagome realizes.

Nobara starts to use her claws sparingly on her hurt arm, giving more for Inuyasha to be concerned about.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaims, recognizing something from what Nobara was doing. She was standing next to Miroku, Kirara with Kaede still on her back beside her. "She is just sparring with him. She is seeing how well he can fight! My father used to do the same thing with me and Kohaku when we were training."

Miroku looks over and realizes the same thing. "But why?"

"You will not kill Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouts as he is blocked again by Nobara.

"Why does it matter? She is already dead! And that was the deal!" she sneers leaping to the side to deter one of his moves. Inuyasha suddenly realizes that she is enjoying this and that she is toying with him. He clenches his teeth and growls. He leaps back from his last attempt and sticks Tessaiga into the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Nobara yells, unsure of why he was retracting.

"And what about Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly shouts. Nobara stands there confused. "Was the deal to kill her, too and take the Shikon shard?!"

"Nani!?!" Nobara thinks turning to where Kagome floats above on Shippou with a shocked look.

"Keh, why act so surprised?" Inuyasha speaks glaring at her haughtily. "Kagura told Sango that Naraku wanted you to kill Kagome. Wasn't that your deal?"

"Kagome?!" Nobara suddenly exclaims, dropping Hisuibara and continuing to look at Kagome. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She remembers the kindness that Kagome showed her. She places a hand on her sore bandaged shoulder.

_"She had done for me what no one ever did...."_

"No!" Nobara yells and turns to Inuyasha. "I could never hurt Kagome! Kagome was kind to me, it was the first time anyone has shown me such kindness! He...Naraku tricked me! He told me Kikyou would be traveling in a group and that she carried the last shard.....but, no. Kagome does," Nobara suddenly realizes something as her voice trails off. She looks over at Kagome as she now stands at the side of the clearing holding a reformed Shippou. _"I never noticed before. Why is it I cannot sense its change on her? Is she?"_

Sango and Miroku run up to Inuyasha and Kirara carries Kaede. Inuyasha sheathes Tessaiga as they approach. Kagome walks over to join them.

Nobara looks down and hangs her head. Inuyasha warily watches Nobara as she retrieves Hisuibara from the ground and sheathes it.

"Gomen nasai," Nobara suddenly says shaking her head and looking up at the group. "Naraku did break my seal and promised revenge. He also promised me that Ryuukossei was still sealed and that I could still kill him. But I did not trust Naraku from the start," she pauses for a moment and clenches her teeth. "I don't trust anyone. So I killed his nagging saimyoushou and ran off to see Ryuukossei. He was gone. Already defeated. I made a new vow to kill Kikyou for sealing me. Sealing me so that I could not fulfill my vow to Inutaisho. I began my search for her on my own; using my ability to sense what is in people's hearts. I sensed her from the miko, Kaede first. But I received a mixed message that at first I did not understand. I saw Kikyou and Kagome in her heart and searched for Kagome knowing only that is 'Kikyou now.' Of course, now I know that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation and Kikyou......."

Nobara suddenly becomes quiet in thought.

"Why did you goad Inuyasha to spar with you?" Sango asked.

Nobara looked up at the group. "I know what Naraku is and how powerful he is. I wanted to make sure that Inuyasha could fight him...."

Kagome looks shocked at Nobara. _"She was concerned for him!"_

Nobara turned away from the group and stood silently searching the passing clouds. Placing a hand on her sore shoulder.

"Kaede-sama told me of Kikyou's fate," she finally spoke.

Kagome and Inuyasha look down sadly, both with mixed emotions over this subject.

"Kikyou," she smirks, the same playful knowing smile returning to her face. Then it slowly fades. She turns back to face the group and Kagome notices Nobara's sudden distant gaze.

"Nobara?"

"Kikyou....I have relinquished my vow to kill Kikyou."

A gasp fills the still air in the clearing. Nobara looks up at Kaede, a look in her eyes of hope and forgiveness.

"Kikyou suffers enough in this world," Nobara states then looks down as her smirk returns and her eye's harden. _"She and I are even."_

End Chapter


	5. The Hanyou Secret of the Moon

**AN: Ok, now in this chapter a character is referred to as 'Oba' or 'Obasan'. 'Oba' is 'Aunt' in Japanese as you would refer to your own aunt. 'Obasan' is how you refer to someone else's aunt. **

**Chapter V**

**The Hanyou Secret of the Moon**

Afternoon was slowly sweeping its shadows across the land and the sun finishes it's descent to the horizon. Kagome lunges her heavy backpack over the lip of the well and it lands with a thud. She climbs out after it and smiles at the anxious kitsune-youkai waiting for her.

"Kagome!" Shippou calls as he bounces over to her. "What did you bring me?" He adds as he begins to dive into the backpack looking for sweets. Kagome smiles and picks up the small youkai and hands him a sucker.

"Here you go, Shippou-chan," she says handing the eager kitsune-youkai the sucker. "I didn't forget." Kagome looks back at the well and sighs as she lifts the backpack to her shoulder. She went home to gather more medical supplies for Nobara and bring some junk food for Inuyasha, to help console him for his nervous night. She wished he was there to greet her, but knew that with the new moon at hand it was safer if he stayed put.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippou asks, the sucker stick hanging out of his mouth. Kagome looks down at Shippou and smiles.

"Nothing, Shippou-chan," she tells him and slings the heavy bag onto her back. _"I hope everything is going well..."_ she thinks as she and Shippou start walking back to Kaede's.

Back at Kaede's village, Inuyasha sat in his nook in his tree. Despite the lowering sun, he was deep in thought over Nobara and her connection to Naraku. He was also still aggravated of her toying with him. The thought of it made him grind his teeth subconsciously. But also he realized there was something vaguely familiar about it. Especially when she was using her claws. The dark haired woman's face flashed in his mind again causing him to jump slightly. Her face was still somewhat blurred in his mind but he could see tears in her eyes.

_"What is it with this woman I keep seeing?"_ he wonders, scratching the back of an ear with a talon. _"I know it something from the past, but what? I know she is not my mother. Then who?"_

"Inuyasha!"

He looks down as Miroku approaches.

"Inuyasha, it is late. Best if you come back inside," he counsels. Without a word Inuyasha leaps down.

"Where is Nobara?" he asks, his gold eyes darting around for her. Miroku shrugs. Ever since they had been back from Nobara's escapade she had been silent. She went for a walk over an hour ago.

"Sango and Kirara went to go find her," Miroku adds as he and Inuyasha walk back to Kaede's hut.

Nobara had wandered around the village. She had watched the children run and play together. The wives busy mending clothes or gathering plants for cooking. A mother kissing her child on the forehead after the child had been crying. Things that were everyday life for so many, yet Nobara knew none of it. Being what she was, she wondered if she ever would. She continued to walk sadly and found herself once again at Kikyou's shrine. She looked at the shrine, engulfed in afternoon shade from the overhanging maple.

_"Keh, how ironic,"_ she thought to herself, looking down at the shrine. _"Here I am feeling pity for myself and I come to one everyone here feels pity for."_

Her hand rises and she feels the bandage placed by Kagome under her kimono.

_"Kagome,"_ Nobara remembers her hurt face when she said she worked for Naraku. _"Everyone here is connected to him and I played around as if it was no big deal."_ She scolds herself. Miroku told her how he and Sango were caught up in the hunt for Naraku. She had already guessed why Inuyasha and Kagome were, or had she?

_"Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, but why does she hunt Naraku? What has she to gain? Naraku has not betrayed her. She is so innocent, no one has betrayed her...I remember when I was like that once."_

Nobara sighs and closes her eyes. She remembered being innocent, like Kagome once. She held close the distant memory of her even being loved. The recollection was faint, but she could barely see the temple roof peeks over the fog. She is young, just a child then. She opens her eyes and continues to wander from the shrine. As she approaches the torii she notices the evening mists covering the stairs.

_"What is this?"_ she wonders. She hears something behind her and sees the dark outline of the shrine shrouded in fog.

_"Nani?"_ she becomes alarmed she spins around, looking for something familiar. She then sees the temple, its high roof peeking above the fog. The mists clear a little and she sees the shadow of a figure. She squints her pale blue eyes trying to make out the distant form.

_"Can it be?" _

"Yuugi-sama!" she suddenly calls. She didn't notice that her voice was small as she started running towards the fog, she can just make out the outline of the miko who once loved her. The figures arms outstretch towards her. But her legs had become smaller and it seemed to take forever. She could just make out the old woman's smiling face. Miko. She comes up to the figure as the fog dissipates. Suddenly Nobara smells what the fog really is, smoke. The figure disappears into the smoke.

"Yuugi-sama!"

The image fades.

"Nobara!!"

Nobara turns and finds herself at the bottom of the temple steps looking up at Kikyou. Kikyou stands bow drawn, her face distorted in anger. Nobara stares at Kikyou above her and feels something in her hand, a small smooth round object. She looks down and sees the Shikon no Tama.

_"Nani?"_ she looks back up at Kikyou. She sees fire blazing behind Kikyou as she releases her arrow. Nobara leaps, Shikon no Tama in hand to flee the oncoming arrow. It hits her, pinning her to the trunk of a great tree. She looks up at Kikyou as she drops the jewel. Kikyou is injured, she can smell the blood. She closes her eyes. Nobara awakens to the sound of running water. She opens her eyes to see Kikyou before her again, arrow drawn. Kikyou watches Nobara for a moment and without expression raises her bow and fires. Nobara sees the arrow fly towards her again. She tries to move but suddenly realizes she is pinned to the rock wall.

_"Nani! Kikyou!"_

Nobara winces expecting to be hit, she opens her eyes when she still hears the running water from the waterfall. The arrow is mere inches before her chest, frozen in time. Kikyou stands before her, bow lowered. The Miko looks at Nobara curiously.

"Why did you?" she suddenly asks.

"Nani?" Nobara asks, still hanging against the rock wall. "What is going on?"

"You, you already shot me!" Nobara yells at her. _"The Shikon?!"_ Nobara realizes she was holding the ball and now it was gone. She remembers the fire and Kikyou beneath the torii in the village. _"That wasn't me! Inuyasha!?"_ Nobara realizes remembering what Kaede told her of the two's betrayal. Nobara looks up at Kikyou.

"You sealed Inuyasha, just as you sealed me!" Nobara snarls.

Kikyou stood quiet not responding to what she said.

"Why did you decide to stop your search for me?"

Nobara looks at the miko shocked. She then smiles.

"How did you know I did?"

"Didn't you? Or did you just tell them that? Tell them in order for him to trust you again?"

Nobara smiles wickedly showing a fang and looks back up at Kikyou with mad pale eyes.

"Can you blame me? You sealed me for 50 years! Just as you sealed him! Just for that I should kill you!" Nobara yells and then suddenly looks down. _"But I can't. He still loves you."_

Nobara hears laughter and jerks up to see Kikyou with Izayoi laughing at her.

"Izayoi!"

"You will never change, you who always try to be what you are not!" Izayoi laughs wickedly. Nobara suddenly sees the arrow move again.

"Why do you thing he deserves you!?" both women howl.

"NO!" Nobara screams, closing her eyes as the arrow with her fate pierces through her kimono.

"Kikyou!!!"

Nobara opens her eyes and looks up at the shrine. For a moment she felt the arrow pierce her heart again. She suddenly realizes she is kneeling in front of Kikyou's grave. Her face was sweaty, her breathing labored. She realized she was holding her right hand up to the scar on her chest, where the arrow struck. Her body hung forward her left hand holding herself up, clinging to the stone cold ground of the shrine.

_"What was that? A vision? A dream? I don't remember blacking out." _

She straightens herself up and sees the blue flowers Kaede left earlier blowing in the breeze. Her right hand clutches her kimono over the scar.

_"How is it Kikyou that you are connected to someone like Kagome, someone who could so easily forgive..."_

A wind blows by and Nobara lowers her hand and rises. She suddenly senses someone behind her and glances back. Sango approaches in her pink and white yukata with green apron, Kirara in her arms. Nobara suddenly realized she was there. She had been there for awhile, she realizes. The thought was unnerving. She didn't notice her. Facing forward towards the shrine, Nobara's icy gaze looks back at the youkai taijiya.

"Nobara-san," Sango starts, she takes a step forward then stops, waiting for some response. She was wondering what Nobara was doing. Was she praying? When she approached, Nobara was kneeling before the shrine in meditation, and then she seemed to have awakened. Nobara does not respond, Sango continues. "Gomen nasai."

Nobara turns and faces her, hiding her surprise with her expressionless gaze. The wind blowing strands of her yellow hair over her face.

"Gomen nasai," Sango repeats looking down shamefully. "For calling you a liar."

Nobara's familiar smirk crosses her lips and she nods in response. She is about to speak when she is suddenly distracted. Her shoulder throbs with a dull pain. She freezes and turns. The clouds blow past and through a crack of their billowing bodies she sees a sliver of sun still barely shining over the hills.

_"The sun! I never noticed it was so low! How could I have been so careless?!"_

Her pale eyes widen and her mouth drops. She begins to walk towards the shrine away from Sango and Kirara but the wound on her shoulder suddenly throbs with intense pain and she stumbles.

_"No! Not now!"_

"Nobara-san!" Sango exclaims concerned as Kirara drops down from her arms and she begins to walk forward.

"No! Leave me alone!" Nobara yells. She begins to feel weaker with each throb of pain from her shoulder. She turns defensively and Kirara sensing an attack growls.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaims unsure of the situation.

"Leave me!" Nobara screams as she leaps with all her strength over Sango and the neko-youkai onto the torii and disappears into the forest.

"Nobara-san!" Sango runs and calls after her, but she is gone.

_"What is going on?!"_

Kagome and Shippou slowly walk through the woods back to Kaede's village. Shippou joyfully sucks on his sucker. His upbeat attitude always lifted Kagome's spirits. She sees the dark shadows covering the land as the sun disappears.

_"Inuyasha will be human soon,"_ she thought, wondering how he was coping. She was also anxious on these nights. Inuyasha changes on these nights, he seems softer somehow. Kagome also still remembered the night when she first learned of the hanyou's secret.

**Inuyasha lays on the floor in the back room of the temple, the youkai awaiting them right outside. Shippou and Myouga slept along with Nazuna. But Kagome could barely sleep; she was concerned for Inuyasha, who had just been poisoned by the youkai, and stayed by his side until he awoke.**

**"Kagome, would you lend me you lap?" he asked and she set his head on her lap as a pillow. **

**"Uh...sure," she responded surprised and helped him. "There….is that better?"**

**"You…smell good."**

**"Huh?" She responded shocked. "Wait a minute. You said you hated my scent!"**

**"That was....a lie," he sighed as he turned and fell asleep.**

Kagome's heart still flutters at the memory and she sighs daydreamingly. A part of her always hoped for a repeat of that night, though so far none had come.

Suddenly the sound of breaking branches in the dark bushes gives her and Shippou a start. Shippou instinctively jumps up to Kagome's shoulder then realizing Kagome was without her bow, gathers his bravery and stands before her. Timidly ready for action. A large figure teeters out of the shadows towards them.

"Nobara!" Kagome exclaims. Nobara was clinging to her hurt shoulder which started bleeding again.

"What's wrong!?" Shippou adds jumping back to the concerned Kagome as they begin to approach her.

"Kuso," Nobara strains her eyesight was becoming blurred by the pain. She suddenly sees Kagome and Shippou. "Please leave me alone!"

"Nobara," Kagome reaches out without moving. She sees Nobara is in pain.

Nobara looks through the trees as she tries to get away but she already knew what she could not see. Every part of her knew, and she could not get away in time. The sun was gone.

_"I'm too late!"_ She looks alarmed at an unsure Kagome and Shippou.

The pain in her shoulder suddenly becomes deafening. She falls forward with a painful scream and barely catches her self with her good arm. Her whole form shakes in pain.

"Noba-" Kagome starts but the name gets caught in her throat. With wide eyes Kagome and Shippou watch Nobara's slumped form. They watch the claws on the hand exposed on the ground that held her, retract into fingernails. Then the mane of bright yellow hair fades and darkens to a jet black.

Kagome stands frozen with Shippou beside her.

_"She is a hanyou?!?" _

Her youkai blood gone, Nobara faints with the pain. As her eyes close, Kagome caught a glimpse as her icy pale blue gaze dims into a dark midnight blue.

Kagome and Shippou stand there for a moment; the only sound was their breathing. Kagome snaps out of her shock and runs up to the unconscious woman, placing pressure on the blood soaked shoulder.

_"The wound reopened. It must have happened with her sparring Inuyasha"_

"Shippou-chan," Kagome instructs the young kitsune-youkai. Shippou still looks at her dumbfounded and nods slowly in response. "Help me get her to Kaede-obaa-chan."

In Kaede's hut, the cooking fire created long shadows in the darkness. An annoyed human Inuyasha sits cross-legged behind the fire, his raven black hair shining in the firelight. His arms folded in his haori, as a useless Tessaiga rests on his shoulder. He listens intently to Sango and Miroku as Sango tells him what happened with Nobara.

"She seemed as if she was in great pain," Sango explains.

"Keh, perhaps she is still in leagues with Naraku," Inuyasha states to the unsure Sango. Kaede just sat quietly at the fire cooking some rice for supper.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice comes from outside. The gang runs out to see what is wrong.

Shippou in his pink bubble form is carrying an unconscious dark haired woman and Kagome walks beside him.

"Help me get her inside!" Kagome instructs anxiously as Miroku and Inuyasha without asking questions responds to Kagome's insistent plea and carry the woman inside Kaede's hut. They lay her down, seeing the bloodied shoulder and Inuyasha immediately turns to Kagome.

"Who is this, Kagome?"

Kagome looks at the quizzical faces of her comrades for a moment but before she can answer, Kaede responds for her.

"It is Nobara!" The old miko realizes as she begins to inspect the wound and sees Kagome's blood soaked bandages. Kagome walks over and joins Kaede with tending to Nobara.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha spin around to look at the unconscious Nobara.

"Nobara!?!" They all exclaim.

Inuyasha's brown human eyes widen as he looks at her sleeping face. He gasps slightly as the image of the black haired woman from before suddenly floods his mind. Her face clears and he realizes he is looking at her before him.

"O....ba."

Inuyasha becomes aware that everyone is looking at him with confused and shocked expressions. He realizes he said that out loud.

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

Inuyasha continues to look at Nobara, a strange look on his face. Shock was on his face but also a soft and yet almost sad sense in his human brown eyes. He recognizes her.

"It's her. Oba."

"Obasan?!?"

........End Chapter


	6. Nobara oba

AN: This chapter is a flashback…just so people don't get confused.

Japanese lesson: 'Oba' is 'Aunt' and 'chichaii' is 'little'. Also, Inuyasha refers to his mother as 'ofukuro' (rough, slang version for ' 'mother') in the Manga, I changed it to 'Kaa-san' ('mommy') cuz that is how young boys refer to their mothers (Arigatou, Tsuzuki Love ). .

AN: I refer to Fluffy as 'Tai-youkai' ('lord youkai') now since he is the lord of his father's domain. Enjoy.

**Chapter VI**

**Nobara-oba**

The sun ends its journey across the horizon, painting long dark shadows across the landscape. A small child with silver hair wanders beneath the darkening branches of the trees. He was alone in the woods outside of his village. He was exhilarated; he had never been out there before by himself. But now as the shadows crept up with the chill of his spine, he realized he was lost and getting anxious. He stopped and turned, searching the trees with his gold eyes for the familiar ornate rooftops of his home, but found only shadows. He swallows hard and begins walking in the direction of which he came, hoping to find his way back. Suddenly a large one-eyed oni emerges from the shadows and looms before him. He freezes and gazes up the monstrous form to the blood shot eye. The massive creature chuckles menacingly and licks his wart covered lips. The child takes a step back, unsure of what to do. The oni raises his paw and swings it towards the child. The child screams and ducks away running into the forest shadows. The vibrations in the ground from the oni's approaching footsteps send chills up the child's spine. He desperately searches for a place to hide. The oni is almost on top of him and swings at him again. He yelps and dives into a crevice between two large boulders. The oni bends over and looks with his straining eye into the crevice and finds the young boy cowering as far as he could go. The crevice was too small for his paw so he raises his arm to smash the boulders out of his way.

"Honouikari!"

The large oni turns just as is it slashed into bits by the flaming red katana. The child's eyes widen as he peers through the crevice and chunks of the oni rain onto the ground. A woman in blue kimono and hakama with a mane of yellow hair tied back from her face, lands where the oni once stood, her back to the child. She searches the area with her senses her grip tightening on the katana's hilt. Seeing that everything is now safe she sheaths her youkai blade and turns to face the whimpering child. Her pale blue eyes search into the crevice and he jerks back unsure. She takes a step forward and kneels down to his level.

"It is all right now, you are safe," she coaxes gently. Her pale blue eyes focus tenderly on his frightened gold ones. Warily he takes a step towards her. "Come on, I promise I won't hurt you," she continues reaching out a coaxing hand. She smiles as he slips out of the crack into the moonlight. Something in her freezes though as she looks at him. It had been so long; he still had his gold eyes and long tresses of silver hair. Just like his father did.

_"Inuyasha?"_

He remained timid in front of her, still unsure.

"Inuyasha," she says softly. He looks up at her shocked.

"How do you know my name?" he asks innocently, watching the mysterious youkai who saved him. She smiles.

"You don't remember? Of course you were only a baby when I last saw you," she says quietly. "Come, I'll take you to your Okaa-san." Inuyasha watches her rise to her feet and stand before him. She looks around into the night.

"Who are you?"

She looks down and smiles.

"I am Nobara."

"Nobara."

He walks up and gingerly wraps his small hands around her great fingers. They start to walk back. Both were silent for a while as they walked.

"Why were out here all by yourself?" Nobara asks, sensing sadness in the child's heart and wanting to know why. Inuyasha glances up at her and then looks down at his feet.

"They wouldn't play with me."

Nobara stops, she walks in front of him and kneels before him. There were tears in his small eyes. She already knew what he was going to say.

"They were calling me 'youkai' and 'oni'," he sobs wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. Nobara places a hand on his shoulder and looks at him close.

"Inuyasha, I understand what you are going through," she tells him, her eyes full of reassurance and acceptance. "You have to learn to be strong."

She pulls him into her, wrapping him in her arms. Something she had been dying to do all night. She breathes him in; he smelled of rain fresh after a hot summer day and rice candy. She smiles, it reminded her of Inutaisho. She weaves her fingers into his long silver strands of hair. She remembers holding him like this when he was a baby, so long ago. She did not want to let him go.

_"Inuyasha."_

They finally made it to Izayoi's village. Nobara walks down the road, carrying the sleeping Inuyasha as villagers stop and stare. The rain had begun to fall and her hair matted to her face. She finally walks into the western gates of the noble's manor into the courtyard. Guards suddenly run up, halberd blades pointing at her. She had an impulse to run, but glares at them with her pale eyes. She holds the sleeping hanyou close to her.

"What business do you have here youkai!?" a large guard demands, his blade pointing in her face. She turns her fiery gaze towards him and sneers.

"Where's Izayoi?"

The men anger slightly hearing their lady's name spoken without the proper title.

"What do you want with Izayoi-sama!?" The same guard demands. Nobara's eyes search the manor courtyard and the shuttered windows. She sees a crowd of nobles begin to form along the outer corridor of the manor. Her eyes then land on the scowling man's small dark eyes.

"I have her son," she sneers at him.

"Inuyasha!?"

Everyone turns as a young woman in a brightly colored kimono runs into the rain towards them. Inuyasha stirs at the sound of his mother's voice. He opens his eyes and turns to see Izayoi running towards him.

"Kaa-san!" he cries leaping out of Nobara's arms into the arms of Izayoi. She holds him close, the rain falling on them, and tears forming in her eyes.

_"He is safe."_

"Izayoi-sama!" one of her attendants calls and runs over to her placing a cloak over her and the boy. Izayoi continues to looks at Inuyasha, too relieved to scold him.

"Gomen, Kaa-san," he whimpers. She just holds him close. The guards stand watching them, still pointing the gleaming tips of their blades at Nobara, who stands there silently. The rain dripping off her face like tears. Izayoi looks up and sees Nobara. As lightening flashes her eyes darken. Nobara stands motionless, watching the woman's face contort into anger.

"For what you did all those years ago, how dare you show your face here!" she yells. Everyone is astounded by their lady's sudden temper. Nobara looks down shamefully. Izayoi gazes back down at Inuyasha, her face softens. "But for this," she adds kissing him tenderly on the forehead as his eyes droop back to sleep. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

Nobara looks up at Izayoi stunned. Izayoi turns and walks back to the outer corridor to get out of the rain. She then stops and turns, looking at the soaked Nobara.

"You look tired," she suddenly calls. "Men, stand down." Izayoi looks to her attendant and whispers something to her, the lady looks stunned for a moment then nods quickly. Izayoi turns back to Nobara before she steps inside. "You may stay in the guest wing overnight. In appreciation for saving my son's life."

Nobara stands in the courtyard for a moment and glares down the guards as they back away confused over their lady's orders. She then turns and walks, the following attendant surprised that she knew where to go.

Once in her room she shooed the attendant outside. She hated being tended too. Even when she was in Inutaisho's palace, she never let his attendants help her. She quickly undressed from her dripping kimono and hakama and squeezed the excess water out of her hair. She then threw on the plain yukata left for her. She places her wet clothes outside for the awaiting attendant who took them to be washed and dried by that night. Nobara sets Hisuibara against the wall next to the futon. She ducks underneath the blankets and feels the soft mattress sooth her tense muscles.

She smirks at the irony of her situation.

_"I never would have thought I would be sleeping under the hospitality of Izayoi."_

She had been wandering most of the week, aimlessly searching for something known only as the Shikon. Not many demons knew about it and those that did, did not share. She had realized she was in the western lands only that morning, recognizing all too familiar landmarks. She did not know how her wanderings brought her back, but she decided to leave until she heard a scream and went to investigate. She saw a small child dive into the crevice of rocks while being chased by an oni.

"Now here I am. 'Welcome home'."

She blew out the lantern and lay in the darkness. She could hear the guards walking outside, hear the whispers. She knew it was about her and she was used to that. She lay in the dark and closes her eyes. She knew Izayoi would not be happy to see her. Not since she realized so many years ago that Nobara aided her kidnapping by Takemaru. Nobara dug her claws into the futon.

"Bakayarou!" she scolds herself at the memory as she strains to erase Izayoi's angry eyes from her mind.

With the sunrise, Nobara's clothes were returned and she was dressed. She had bathed in a hot bath and relaxed the tense muscles from a sleepless night. She was used to not sleeping for a few days. She also did not join Izayoi for a morning meal, though it was courteously offered by her attendant. She could easily skip a meal, many days she skipped several, especially if it meant eating with that woman. She wandered through the village, ignoring the stares from the villagers. She knew what they were thinking. She could here the snide whispers under their breaths.

_"Youkai."_

It was something she referred herself to all the time, but the scraping hushed whispers scratched down her back as she passed. She hung her head; not knowing if that was to shield them from her stone glare or to protect herself from the rock rolling in her stomach whenever she looked at them. By late morning she found herself near the manor and entered the courtyard. The guards watched her closely in silence. She stops and begins to wonder why she came back.

"_Why can't I leave? What is keeping me here?" _

"Nobara-oba!"

A small voice calls and she looks up surprised. There before her was Inuyasha, a bright smile on the young hanyou's face.

_"Oba?"_ she wondered if she had heard him correctly.

"Ohayou, Nobara-oba," Inuyasha greets her. A bright red ball clung to his small hands.

"Why did you call me 'oba'?" Nobara asks puzzled. Inuyasha looks down, a little embarrassed.

"I thought, since you are the only youkai I have ever met and since you saved me from getting hurt last night, that I would call you 'oba.'" He kept his face down and Nobara could feel his heart trying to reach out to someone who understands him; someone who accepts him; someone besides Izayoi. The youkai could feel his heart breaking with the thought of her rejecting him. Something she knew she could never do. She kneels down and tilts Inuyasha's face towards her gently with a slender clawed finger. She smiles exposing her fangs proudly.

"Inuyasha, you can call me 'oba' if you want to," she says. Inuyasha's face brightens. "I would be honored if you called me that. As long as I can call you my 'chichaii youkai'."

"Hai!" the little hanyou cheers happily and leaps into her arms. Nobara holds him close again, but this time he quickly pulls away in excitement.

"Do you want to play?" He asks, holding up the red ball eagerly. Nobara hesitated; she knew how silly she would feel. Here she was a great youkai warrior and she was about to play a child's game. Nobara looks around the courtyard at all the vigilant guards. She then looks down into the small golden eyes. She couldn't resist.

They were kicking the ball back and forth between them, Inuyasha laughing brightly. She found herself laughing as well. The sound emanating from her was alien to her, she had not laughed for so many years. The game continued towards early afternoon.

"Inuyasha!"

The ball rolls and stops at Nobara's feet. There stood Izayoi in her brightly colored kimono. Inuyasha runs towards her.

"Kaa-san!

He runs up to her and she hugs him, she then whispers something in his ear and he turns to look at Nobara. He nods reluctantly then turns and walks to the manor. He then stops and looks at Nobara smiling.

"Arigatou, Oba!" He calls with a wave of his hand and disappears into one of the many rooms. Izayoi turns and faces Nobara.

"Inuyasha has really warmed up to you," Izayoi states, unable to hide her disapproval.

"It's hard for him to be what he is in a human world," Nobara responds, bending down and picking up the ball. Izayoi looks away for a moment her eyes sad. She then turns back to Nobara.

"Why are you still here?" she asks quizzically.

Nobara looks down at the ball in her hands and she scratches off some dried mud absently with her claw. She didn't know why she was still there.

"I want you to stay away from him," Izayoi said, warning prominent in her voice. Nobara tosses the ball up and glares at the woman.

"So, I take it the hospitality is over," Nobara states as she caught the ball in one hand.

"There was never any hospitality here," Izayoi sneers. "I was just thanking you for saving my son. And now I want you to leave."

"Why so soon? Inuyasha and I were just playing. Something he obviously needs."

Izayoi walks up and jerks the ball from Nobara's hands. The fire in her eyes burning into Nobara's cold gaze.

"I know what you think of me, youkai," Izayoi growls quietly so that Nobara was the only one to hear. "I will not allow you to hurt my son. To betray him as you do everyone else."

Nobara jerks back, sad astonishment in her eyes at Izayoi's cold words. She felt the anger boil inside of her.

_"How dare she!!!"_

Izayoi saw Nobara bare her fangs and steps back unsure. She looks to the guards who were watching intently. They run through the courtyard towards her as Nobara snarls extending her claws. Izayoi is pushed back by the guards and Nobara faces the points of their halberds once again. Nobara stands there angrily.

"I will not forget this, Izayoi," she snarls as she sees Izayoi dash into the manor. Her eyes dart around to the faces of the guards surrounding her. She smirks exposing her inhuman fangs.

"So, wanna play?" she says tauntingly, as she quickly swipes across the halberd dismembering the blades from the staff and does a back leap over the remaining blades and over the men. She pulls out Hisuibara and smiles wickedly as she lands behind them. The men with broken halberds look at their weapons shocked as the still armed guards run towards Nobara. Nobara is about to fight them until she sees a small face out of the corner of her eye.

_"Inuyasha!"_

Not wanting to spill blood before his young eyes, she sneers at the guards and flips backward to the courtyard wall. Arrows begin to fly at her; she knocks them away with Hisuibara and dives into the woods. She sheathes Hisuibara as she leaps through the trees and finally runs on the ground. She continues running, cursing Izayoi under her breath until a figure steps in front of her. She looks up shocked and instinctually leaps back. The figure stands before her, only slightly older than when they last met. The afternoon sun shining in his silver hair as he watches her with expressionless gold eyes. She places a hand on Hisuibara.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The young tai-youkai continues to watch her with his unreadable face.

"Nobara," he finally speaks with a voice matching his expression.

"Sesshoumaru," she sneers, not knowing what to expect.

"I heard that you had returned to the western lands," he speaks after a moment of silence.

She looks down for a moment remembering how she swore she would not return until she could defeat Ryuukossei.

"What are you doing here?" she demands, hoping to deter the questions from herself. She tightens her grip on her youkai blade. She then notices the sword at his hip and recognizes it immediately. She smirks. "I see Inutaisho entrusted you with Tenseiga," she says half mockingly.

Sesshoumaru frowns slightly.

"I can tell you are not pleased with his choice," she continues seeing his slight reaction. "But if he had given you Tessaiga you would have destroyed everything in your path."

Sesshoumaru glares at her, and continues to stay frozen on the spot.

"I just wanted to see if it were true," he finally states as he is about to turn and leave.

"Nobara-oba!!"

Nobara spins around stunned as Inuyasha runs toward her. Sesshoumaru looks over his shoulder to see who would be referring that name to her.

"Inuyasha!" she cries out startled as he runs into her arms. Sesshoumaru hears the name and freezes, he turns slowly and faces them. Nobara's heart freezes with the sense of danger and she turns to see Sesshoumaru standing there threateningly. She watches him raise a clawed hand menacingly and glare intently at the child. Nobara looks down at Inuyasha realizing what is about to take place.

"Inuyasha, run!" she calls as she pushes him behind her, just as Sesshoumaru leaps towards them with incredible speed.

......End Chapter


	7. The Promise of the New Moon

**Chapter VII**

**The Promise of the New Moon**

**"Inuyasha, run!"**** Nobara cries as the tai-youkai leaps towards them. She pushes the young hanyou away and he scrambles to safety as Nobara dodges Sesshoumaru's poison claws and draws the tai-youkai away from the young hanyou. Her extended claws draw shouki marks into Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she slashes past him stopping his attack. She then punches him in the face quickly before he can respond. He flies back and flips landing on his feet away from her. She holds her shoulder tightly, she did not emerge unscathed and the wound smoldered with poison.**

**_"How could I have been so careless!"_ she realizes, pressing against the burning shoulder with her free hand.**

**"Nobara, that was a careless move," He almost teases knowing his claws dug into the flesh of her shoulder.**

**Nobara realized she didn't have all her focus on Sesshoumaru like she normally would. The wound burning on her shoulder would not have happened if she felt freer to move around. The thought to protect the child behind her remained fresh in her mind, distracting her; to keep herself between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She looks over her shoulder and sees Inuyasha still there.**

**"Inuyasha, run!!" she yells at him. _"I can't fight with you here!"_**

**"No! I won't leave my oba!" he retorts stepping back from her but remaining immovable. His bravery touched her somehow, no matter how foolish it seemed to her. He wouldn't leave her.**

**_"My chiichai youkai."_**

**"Sesshoumaru!" she calls, turning back to the proud tai-youkai. "Why won't you honor Inutaisho's wish!? Leave him alone, he is too young to know what this is about!"**

**Sesshoumaru touches the slight cut on his cheek from her punching him. He smiles slightly.**

**"My Outosan," Sesshoumaru begins, standing calmly all though the shouki cuts stung his skin like frostbite. "You dare to bring up him up? You above of all others are the last worthy to speak of my Outosan and his wishes."**

**Nobara sneers angrily and unsheathes Hisuibara.**

**"You should not comment on things you do not understand!!" she yells, holding the blade before her. The youkai blade glows red.**

**"Oba!" Inuyasha cries after her as she runs towards Sesshoumaru.**

**"Inuyasha!**** Run!" she shouts again. The tai-youkai frowns. Nobara then leaps into attack and Sesshoumaru dodges her several attempts with the blade. They continue their dance as Nobara tries again and again. She strikes his arm and shoulder. Her claws dig marks into his breast plate. Sesshoumaru swings his right hand and blows her across the face. She flies back then twists her body to land on all fours. Blood oozed out of the corner of her lip and she smirked at the taste of it. That was the first time anyone had ever done that. Sesshoumaru stands on the other side of the small clearing from her looking at her strangely.**

**"You have been away too long, Nobara," He says, placing his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga. "You have become rusty."**

**"Keh," she spouts, spitting the blood out of her mouth and standing. She wipes the red liquid away from her face, a wild look in her pale eyes.**

**She holds Hisuibara before her again preparing for another attack. She had regained her full focus and only saw Sesshoumaru in her mind.**

**"Honouikari!" she cries leaping towards him. Sesshoumaru unsheathes the Tenseiga and uses it to block Nobara's attack, the blades clash several times, and the two dancing warriors could only dodge or block the other. Sesshoumaru glances away from her for just a second and he suddenly leaps back. She leaps towards him, both in mid air as he throws Tenseiga at her. The youkai katana flies past her head causing her to freeze for just a moment. Her feet touch the earth as he lands across from her again. **

**"Keh, you missed!" she scoffs.**

**Sesshoumaru stands there almost pleased before her. She realizes something is terribly wrong and turns just as the blade stabs through the back of the turned hanyou, throwing him back several feet.**

**"INUYASHA!!!!!" she screams as his small body is thrown back.**

**"Oba…," he whispers and closes his small gold eyes. His form lies still when he hits the ground.**

**She just stands there, time had frozen. Her grief stricken face felt gaunt. She feels her soul shatter, as if Tenseiga had hit a mirror and now the shards went flying every which way cutting into her flesh. She stands there unable to gasp or breathe, tears frozen in her eyes.**

**"Feh, worthless hanyou," Sesshoumaru sneers. Nobara turns, the emptiness in her filling rapidly as she glares at Sesshoumaru. She suddenly screams and runs forward blindly attacking him. The calm tai-youkai blocks her attempts again and again. She suddenly smashes the glowing blade against his armor shattering the breast plate. He then cuts at her repeatedly, her blood splattering on the grass as she relentlessly continues. He knocks her back several feet and she tries to get up. Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabs her by the throat and begins to squeeze causing her to drop Hisuibara, instinctively, so she could desperately use both hands to claw at his arm. Sesshoumaru smirks ever so slightly, as her shouki claws dig into his flesh. He digs his claws into her neck; she feels the poison seeping in as she struggles. She feels everything go dark and numb.**

**She opens her eyes to the sound of Sesshoumaru's footsteps as he leaves her crumpled form in the grass and walks towards the fallen hanyou.**

**_"Inuyasha!"_**** Her mind screams as the hanyou's smiling face drowns her thoughts. _"No! Not you too! I can't lose you too!"_ **

**She tries to open her eyes but the poison blinds them and all she sees is blackness. She feels around the grass and her fingers graze the hilt of Hisuibara. The youkai blade throbs as it calls out to its master. She grips the hilt in her hand and uses it to help her up. Everything was foggy, all of her senses out of place, and she tries to stand and loses her balance. She uses the katana to prop herself up. She opens her eyes and all she can see are indiscernible shadows.**

**_"Inuyasha!"_**

**Sesshoumaru kneels down next to the unconscious child and retrieves Tenseiga. The youkai blade closes the wound as it is removed, continuing its promise to only harm those not of this world. Sesshoumaru then watches the child breath. His eyes narrow and raises a clawed hand ready to cut the boy's throat. Suddenly the wind picks up and Sesshoumaru turns alarmed as he senses something. He sees Nobara standing, Hisuibara held above her, incredible power surging from the blade.**

**_"Nani!"_**

**Nobara's eyes were closed and she seemed to be chanting something inaudible to Sesshoumaru's youkai ears. Suddenly the katana erupts in a ghostly red flame as a spirit figure in the shape of a dragon rises from the blade. Its eyes flash a bright red at Sesshoumaru as it begins to coil its long body around Nobara. She opens her eyes, the pale blue lost to a brilliant shining red that consumed both eyes. Sesshoumaru stands stunned, remembering the dragon spirit from somewhere before. He then senses something from her he never had before. **

**_"She is - !"_**

**His thought breaks off as Tenseiga suddenly throbs in his hand warning its master. Red lightning falls from the heavens and strikes the Hisuibara causing the dragon to dissipate into a ghostly flame around Nobara. Wide eyed, Sesshoumaru is suddenly whisked away by Tenseiga. As he disappears the attack diminishes, the flames suddenly return to Hisuibara and Nobara's eyes return to normal. The wind dies down and she suddenly falls to her knees gasping for breath. Her body strained to recover as the throbbing blade quieted. She looks down at her hand and barely makes out the massive claws extending from her fingertips before they shrink back to their normal size. She then turns her blurry vision to the blade in her right hand, staring at it as if it had spoken to her.**

**_"Nani?_****_ Where? I had never…" _**

**Inuyasha opens his eyes, he blinks them as if he had been asleep and rises unhurt. He does not remember Tenseiga striking him and he turns around searching for Nobara. He sees her kneeling in the middle of the small forest clearing, looking down. **

**"Oba!" he cries running towards her. She looks up as her eyes focus and she sees him.**

**"Inuyasha?"**

**He leaps at her and she envelopes him in her arms. She embraces him and squeezes him tight, despite the soreness of her limbs. **

**_"Inuyasha."_**

**She closes her eyes and breathes him in.**

**_"You are all right…"_**

**Inuyasha looks up at her, seeing her cut face slowly heal before his eyes. She smiles weakly, exhausted from the attack. With his help they move out of the sun under a tree. There they sit side by side quietly. Nobara sits wearily, her head lowered and Hisuibara back in it's saya on her shoulder. Her eyes are closed for a long time. The poison still affecting her vision; her whole body was sore. She looks up at the high sun. **

**"Inuyasha," she finally speaks looking over at him wearily. "Why did you follow me?"**

**Inuyasha looks up at her then away.**

**"I saw Kaa-san and you talk then the guards attack you. I know that Kaa-san does not like you, but I don't care!"**

**Nobara stares down at him shocked. **

**"Inuyasha…"**

**"You are the only one I've met who hasn't been mean to me," Inuyasha continues sadly. "Everyone else teases me whenever kaa-san is not there. I hear them call me 'oni' and 'youkai' as I walk past." Inuyasha pauses for a moment and sniffles slightly. "I couldn't let you leave."**

**Nobara just stares at the young hanyou, she feels her eyes brimming with tears. She had never in her life felt more wanted than in that moment.**

**_"Inuyasha,"_ she remembers him holding his ground and not leaving despite Sesshoumaru's attacks. She looks away from him and hides her eyes.**

**_"Inuyasha."_**

**"Oba, who was that youkai?"**

**Nobara glances back over to him. He is still staring down at the ground. She sighs and wonders if she should tell him or not about Sesshoumaru.**

**"Inuyasha," she pauses for a moment finalizing her decision. "That was Sesshoumaru. He is your older half brother and he is a tai-youkai."**

**Inuyasha continues to stare at the ground, unsure on how to comprehend this information. He never knew he had a brother.**

**"Sesshoumaru," the young hanyou starts. "My brother wants to kill me."**

**Nobara looks at him shocked. Not at his realization of what Sesshoumaru was trying to do but at the acceptance in the young boy's voice.**

**"Inuyasha," she begins glancing into the overhead branches of the tree. "You were born between two worlds and one you know little of. It is a world far apart from the one of your okaasan's manor and tea gardens," she looks down at him and smiles. "But I know you will be a strong and great warrior. I know that you will be alright, no matter what takes place. I have hope for you, my chiichai youkai," she wraps her arm around him and draws him close resting her head on his. Both stare into the sky at a passing cloud. Few hours pass and Nobara's body heals from the poisons. They had been sleeping together, both dozing the afternoon away. Nobara opens her eyes and her heart jumps at the view of the almost disappearing sun.**

**"Inuyasha," she coaxes softly as the young hanyou stirs and opens his small eyes. **

**"Come, my chiichai youkai," she says softly. "We must return to your Okaasan." She tries to hide the urgency in her voice, but she knew it was too late anyway. She gently lifts him into her arms and quickly whisks Inuyasha back into the village. She feels her strength weaken as she runs through the trees. She stealthily enters the manor and slips into his room, passed the unnoticing guards and attendants. As she stands in his room, she suddenly flinches.**

**"Oba?"**

**Inuyasha senses her apprehension. She looks down at him with a soft expression.**

**_"It's too late. But for him to know..."_**

**Both look at each other as their light colored tresses darken with their eyes. Inuyasha watches her transform with wide wondering eyes.**

**"Nobara-oba?"**** He says unsure then his face brightens. "Oba! You are…?"**

**She smiles in response to his reaction. Feeling more relaxed she sets him down before her.**

**"Hai, Inuyasha. I am just like you."**

**The small hanyou's eyes brighten as he gets excited. Seeing his reaction she becomes afraid of being exposed.**

**"Inuyasha," she says sternly. "You must not tell anyone you have seen me this way. Not even your Okaa-san."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, my chiichai youkai," she begins kneeling down to him and pulling him close to her. "Because for the same reason you hide on the nights of no moon, it is to help keep us safe. Do you understand?"**

**Inuyasha looks up at her and nods slowly. She suddenly smiles with a thought.**

**"Inuyasha?**** How about, this will be our secret?"**

**"Secret?"**

**"Hai.**** That you and I share the first night of the new moon. This will be our secret that we change like this on our night," she says taking the small hanyou in her arms and holding him close. "You are the only one I have shown this to, Inuyasha. You are the only one I trust. And even if we are not together on this night, we will always know our secret and will never be apart."**

**"Oba?" he asks sensing something wrong. He heard her sob with that last sentence and looks up at her. Tears fall freely down her face and land on his cheek. "Oba? What's wrong?"**

**"Inuyasha," she says setting him down on the futon and turning away. "I have to go."**

**"Go? Go where?" he asks troubled.**

**"I am leaving. Inuyasha," Nobara holds back her sobs so that he cannot hear.**

**"Why?" his small voice almost whines, tearing at her heart.**

**"I don't want to leave, my chiichai youkai," she says turning back to him. She had the urge to grab him and run while looking at him, to take him with her wherever she went. Reality returned to her. "It is best that I leave. Izayoi does not want me here and I have things I have to do before I can stay with you."**

**"Why?!" he almost cries, his eyes filling with tears.**

**"Inuyasha, I'll be back," she suddenly says not being able to watch him cry. She takes him back in her arms. "I promise I'll be back." She looks out his window into the moonless sky and smiles slightly. She pulls him away from her and faces him, looking into his small brown eyes. "I will come back with the new moon, I promise."**

**Inuyasha looks at her and nods.**

**"And I do not want you following me. Promise me you won't run away again," she states and he nods slowly looking down. She gently places a human finger to his chin and lifts him to her dark eyes. "You need to make a place for yourself here. I know it is hard, but you must try."**

**"Why can't I go with you? I want to be with Oba!"**

**"Inuyasha," she states, the urge to grab him and run even stronger. "No, you need to stay with Izayoi. You need her."**

**She pushed the last words out, words she didn't really believe. **

**She lays him in the bed. He was tired and she knew that. **

**"I need you…" he mumbles ever so softly as she tucks him in and watches him sleep. She moves some black strands of hair away from his face and kisses him on his forehead.**

**_"Inuyasha."_**

**Nobara hears a noise and quickly leaps out through the window and disappears. Voices enter the hallway outside Inuyasha's room.**

**"I swear I heard voices, Izayoi-sama," one of the attendants spoke, lantern in hand, as they push aside the rice paper door. The lantern fills the dark room and shines on Inuyasha there sleeping.**

**"Nani?" the attendant starts holding the lantern and wandering who the dark haired child was. Izayoi sees him and grabs the lantern from the woman and closes the paper door behind her.**

**"Inuyasha!"**** Izayoi runs into the room. She sits next to him, brushing his dark hair gently with her fingers.**

**_"He is safe…"_**

**She looks around then at the window when she hears a sound; she stares at the window as she sits next to the sleeping Inuyasha.**

**"Nobara?" she calls softly. She walks over to the window and searches the darkness. Something tells her who was there. _"Arigatou, Nobara."_**

**Izayoi walks back over and kisses Inuyasha gently and carries the lantern out with her as he stirs.**

_"The new moon. Our secret…"_

The memory of that distant night when he last saw Nobara filled Inuyasha's thoughts as he sat outside Kaede's hut. He was in the nook of his tree, remembering.

_"It had been so long ago..."_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's familiar voice calls over to him. He turns and looks down to her, his black hair barely shown in the starlight. "Inuyasha, er, how'd you get up there?" she asks remembering he was in human form.

"I climbed."

"Oh. Do you want to come down?"

"Will she be all right?" he asks still looking straight ahead.

"Nobara? Hai. Kaede was able to stop the bleeding and gave her something for the pain. She is resting now."

Inuyasha carefully scales down the tree to Kagome. He stands there before her for a moment, not looking at her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome speaks breaking him from his thoughts.

"I…remember her, Kagome."

Kagome nods. After he called her 'oba' he ran out of Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were about to run after him when Kagome stopped them. She knew he wanted to be alone.

"Inuyasha."

He looks at her with his human brown eyes, and then looks away again.

"I had only met her once, when I was very young. I don't know why I forgot her. The last time I saw her was…on a night like this."

Kagome stood there, looking down, unsure of what to say. Inuyasha had always been secretive of his past. She wanted to pry further and ask him questions, but she knew it would be better if she didn't.

"She saved my life. She was the only person who seemed to accept me and to understand me."

Both stand there silently for a moment.

"Kagome," he suddenly speaks, turning towards her.

"Huh?" she answers, looking back at him. Surprised he was breaking the silence. A slight smile on his lips, a smile that she knew if he were in hanyou form would be showing his fangs ever so slightly.

"Arigatou, Kagome," he said, then starts walking back to Kaede's hut.

_"Nani?"_ Kagome spins around to watch him walk away. _"'Arigatou, Kagome'? What was that?"_

Kagome stood there quickly analyzing what he said when it hits her.

_"'She was the only person who accepted me…'"_

_"Inuyasha, am I that person now?" _

His human face with that small smile, made Kagome's heart skip a beat. She watches him walk away and a smile crosses her lips.

_"Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha stops and glances back to see where she was. He sees her smiling.

"Keh. What are you smiling about? Come on, let's go eat."

Kagome snaps away from her thoughts and without answering quickly catches up to him. They start to walk back silently when Kagome suddenly remembers.

"Oh! Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"I brought some food from home for you."

Inuyasha stops and looks at her.

"Huh? Ramen?"

"Hai," she nods smiling.

"Come on, Kagome!" he calls as he starts running for the hut.

"What! Inuyasha, wait up!" She yells as she runs after him. "Inuyasha! I brought food for the others too! It's not all yours!"

Inuyasha disappears into Kaede's hut as Kagome reaches the door.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" she yells angrily. A great crash is heard inside of Kaede's hut with the hanyou screaming. Kagome sighs and pulls back the grass flap for the door and enters.

High above in the moonless night Kagura floats silently over the village on her feather. She sees Kagome enter the hut by the torii.

"What? So those brats are here, huh?" she says to herself. A saimyoushou flies up, reminding her of her task.

"Yeah, yeah," she answers annoyed and darts the feather quickly away. _"Damn that Hakudoushi. But it might be worth it to come back this way later to see what those brats are up to."_

End Chapter


	8. The Meaning of Being Hanyou

Also Japanese Lesson: Doragon is Dragon

o-fuda is holy scripts (what Miroku throws on youkai)

-jiji means grampa

jyaki is evil aura from youkai

**Chapter VIII **

**The Meaning of Being Hanyou**

Inuyasha greedily finishes the last cup of ramen. His face slightly bruised from Kagome's 'osuwari'. He tosses the empty container aside and stretches. He then lounges by the fire, acting content with his full stomach. But Kagome notices that he is keeping a vigilant eye on the still sleeping Nobara. Shippou was sleeping with the curled up Kirara near the fire. The rest sat around the fire: Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kagome look down quietly. Each busy in their own thoughts over the recent events. Each staring into the fire with their own question. Sango looks over at Nobara then looks down again.

"I still can't believe she is a hanyou," she finally speaks, bringing up the one thought that occupied all their minds.

"Hai," Miroku adds thoughtfully. "When I fought her, I could sense an enormous jyaki from her."

"Could you have been mistaken, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asks innocently, still unsure of the recent events.

"No, Miroku-sama, is right. I too felt great jyaki from her. There was no mistaking that she was a youkai," Kaede added, her wisdom not aiding the mystery.

"Hai," Sango returns. "I felt the same thing."

"Except when I was with her at Kikyou-sama's shrine," Sango adds thoughtfully. "Then her jyaki seemed to fade. I didn't notice it at first until Kirara reacted strangely, then I noticed it too."

All four look over at Nobara. She looked so peaceful, her black hair crowning the back of her head, framing her face. Kagome remembers how her eyes had darkened before they closed. She appeared so different now. Kagome began to wonder if she somewhat changed like Inuyasha did. Was she still the same person?

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga suddenly calls and lands on Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha annoyingly slaps the small bug.

"Myouga-jiji!" Sango exclaims as the flattened Myouga falls the floor.

"Myouga-jiji?" Kagome asks. "What are you doing here?"

Myouga pops back to his normal self and hops to the fire.

"I came to check on Nobara-sama," he informs, crossing his two pairs of arms. He jumps over to her on the futon sleeping.

"Gwa! Nobara-sama!" he exclaims, jumping back alarmed. "So this is the night you lose your youkai powers!"

"Nani?!?" Everybody says in unison.

"Myouga-jiji," Miroku starts, eyes wide. "Are you saying that you already knew that Nobara-san is a hanyou?"

"Hai! Didn't you?" the small flea asks hopping back over to the group and sitting by the fire. He looks up to five questioning faces glaring at him. "Ah, so you did not know."

"Myouga-jiji, we did not know because her jyaki was so strong," Sango explained. "Even to me, a trained Youkai Taijiya, her jyaki was as strong as any youkai if not stronger."

"Hai," Miroku adds head down. "I felt the same jyaki."

Kaede nods thoughtfully.

"How is it that she can have such strong jyaki and be a hanyou?" Kagome asks, her eyes glancing to the dark haired Inuyasha.

"Nobara-sama, is a hanyou and is also not a hanyou," the small flea answers without looking at them.

Everybody looks at the flea with wide eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean she is and is not?" Inuyasha retorts, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"The answer is with Nobara-sama's parents. Her father was a tai-youkai. A doragon-youkai."

"Doragon?" Sango gasps along with Kagome. Kagome realizes she had not really seen any doragons since she had been in the feudal era. They were never really mentioned much, but a doragon youkai? She had never heard of them, just youkai.

"Hai," Myouga responds then continues. "Nobara-sama's mother was a hanyou."

Kagome looks down with realization in her eyes.

_"Her mother was a hanyou?!"_

She looks over at Inuyasha and his dark eyes showed no reaction.

"So, that is why she has strong jyaki," Miroku mentions thoughtfully. "She is only slightly a hanyou."

"Hai, and that is why despite her having mostly youkai blood, she still loses her powers once a month like all hanyou," Myouga finishes.

"I do not remember hearing of any doragon-youkai from my father," Sango remarks.

"Hai," the small flea continues. "Doragon-youkai have not existed for over fifty years and then they were very rare. A doragan-youkai was the result of a doragan and a youkai. Their legend is very ancient. Apparently a doragon and a youkai fell in love. These creatures were great and very powerful tai-youkai. But eventually they died out. Doragon-youkai can live for over a hundred years and age slower than all other creatures on this earth. It is said that they were true immortals sharing the doragons power of an ageless life. That is all I know. I never met one, until the day Nobara-sama followed Inu no Taisho-sama home."

"I have heard of them as well," Kaede adds, surprising everyone. The old woman stared her good eye into the fire. "They were supposedly sad creatures which were cursed by a powerful miko. They began to fear their unending existence and that most took their own life rather than to face eternity alone."

Everyone looks down thoughtfully. Kagome looks over at the futon and her eyes widen. Nobara is gone. She looks over to the door just as Nobara slipped behind the grass door flap.

"Nobara!" she exclaims, as the dark haired woman quickly runs out. Everyone turns and runs outside to see that she is gone.

"Baka! Where in hell does she think she's going?!" Inuyasha spats as everyone looks around. Sango quickly changes to her youkai taijiya regalia and jumps on top of an enlarged Kirara.

"Kirara and I will search in the forest, she could not have gone far," she says as she takes off.

"Kaede-obaa-chan! Stay with Inuyasha!" Kagome calls as she grabs her bow and quiver and follows Miroku out into the forest after Sango. Kaede nods. Inuyasha stands in the doorway annoyed about being left out. He looks up at the moonless sky and curses his weakness. Shippou, slightly groggy from being awoken stands next to Inuyasha rubbing his eyes.

"What is going on? Where did Nobara go?"

Inuyasha and Kaede go back inside without responding. Myouga jumps back over to the fire and Inuyasha plops back in his place. His dark eyes search the flames. Kaede and Shippou watch him. A memory flashed in his mind form that distant night.

**"Inuyasha," Nobara says sternly. "You must not tell anyone you have seen me this way. Not even your Okaa-san." **

**"Why?" the small Inuyasha asked.**

**"Because, my chiichai youkai," she begins kneeling down to him and pulling him close to her. "Because for the same reason you hide on the nights of no moon, it is to help keep us safe."**

"I know why she left," he suddenly said, the awakened memory still haunting his thoughts.

"Why, then Inuyasha?" Kaede asks sitting down across from him. Inuyasha remains still, glaring into the fire.

"For the same reason I wanted to leave Kagome and Shippou that first night they learned my secret," he explains and looks up at Shippou and Kaede. "To protect myself."

Nobara runs through the forest easily, her shoulder still numb from the medicine Kaede applied. She runs through the trees desperately trying to get away.

_"Why? What are you doing?"_ she asked herself as she ran. _"They already don't trust me, why should I trust them?"_

She growls at her thought as she continued. Suddenly something cuts into the ground before her. She instinctually leaps and does a flip to land, crouched to the ground. She looks up shocked at the figure in the floating feather above.

_"Kagura?!"_

"Nobara," Kagura chides. "I guess it was worth the trouble to come back this way - huh?!" Kagura stops and looks at the dark haired figure below her. She just saw the blue kimono through the trees, she did not notice until the dust settled of Nobara's predicament.

_"She is a hanyou!"_ the kaze-youkai realized.

Nobara just glares at her and clenches her human teeth. She sees she has nowhere to hide.

"Well, doesn't matter," Kagura says, regaining her composure. "Naraku still wants you."

"Keh. I don't care. Naraku, that pitiful hanyou, he can come himself if he wants me that badly. It's not like you want to follow his orders, anyway," Nobara sneers a she places a hand on Hisuibara's hilt.

_"What! She can read my thoughts?!"_ Kagura thinks shocked.

"That doesn't matter," Kagura says, reopening her fan and preparing to strike. "Naraku sent me to bring you, and I will."

Nobara sneers and prepares to leap out of the way, her hand grasping the youkai blades hilt. She looks down at Hisuibara, which throbs weakly.

_"Hisuibara?"_ she looks down at the blade shocked to feel it throb with jyaki. _"I will only get one chance...."_

"Heh," Kagura huffs as she raises the fan above her head and with a swipe releases the wind blades again. Nobara moves as quickly as she can, the current form she was in not as fast as the one she was accustomed too, at least for fighting. The first wave she is able to miss, the second wave hits her with its explosion as it hits the ground. Nobara goes flying and lands, ramming her hurt shoulder into a tree.

"Gaaaa!" she screams as she feels the bones shatter. The pain surging through her entire body, she blacks out.

Kagura watches above very pleased with herself. Nobara's figure was in plain view through the small opening in the trees.

_"One more swipe will do it, Naraku can not know how I feel and she can expose me!"_

Kagura is about to strike again as Hiraikotsu suddenly appears and she quickly dodges the attack.

"Heh." She says as she waves the fan again and sends Hiraikotsu right back at Sango. Hiraikotsu suddenly knocks into Kirara and Sango, causing the neko-youkai to fall with rider in tow. Nobara opens her eyes wearily and looks up alarmed as she tries to rise.

_"Sango?! That Youkai Taijiya is trying to protect me?"_

"Sango!"

Miroku leaps and grabs the unconscious warrior and lands on the ground holding her.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome calls running up as Kirara quickly turns and lands on her feet then shrinks and collapses unconscious. Hiraikotsu stuck in the ground before them. Both were unconscious. Kagome runs over and picks up the small Kirara. She then looks up and sees Kagura.

"Kagura!"

Kagome quickly runs over and lays the small neko-youkai underneath a nearby tree.

_"Heh, it's the brats," _Kagura looks down displeased. She then notices the silence and absence of the hanyou. _"Inuyasha? He's not here?"_

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Why does that matter!" Kagome shouts angrily as she slips an arrow into the bow string and fires. The hamaya glows pink and speeds towards Kagura. The youkai simply waves her fan, directing the arrow away.

"Heh, did you forget I control the winds?"

Miroku carefully lays Sango under the tree with Kirara and tenderly touches her face. He then turns, anger in his dark eyes and grabs the prayer beads around Kazaana. For a moment Kagura looks uncertain.

"How dare you hurt the girl I care for!" the houshi yells angrily, about to twist the beads away from his arm.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome suddenly exclaims as she realizes the swarms of saimyoushou that suddenly appear. "Saimyoushou!"

Kagura smirks as Miroku angrily rewraps the beads.

_"So Naraku is watching now," _Kagura realizes looking around for Hakudoushi to appear.

Kagome is about to try another hamaya when Kagura sends more wind blades their way. Miroku quickly protects Kagome grabbing her out of the way. Kagome then sees Nobara's slumped form across from them.

_"Nobara!"_

"Miroku-sama! Kagura is after Nobara!" Kagome realizes. Miroku looks over at the slumped form just as they leap to safety. Kagome fires another arrow to distract Kagura and Miroku tosses some o-fuda.

"Nobara! Run!"

Nobara opens her eyes and sees Kagome. The pain in her shoulder blurs her vision, she sees Kikyou there.

_"Kikyou!?"_

Her heart stops and she wonders what is going on. Finally her eye's focus and she sees Kagome.

"Kagome?"

She sees Kagome fire another hamaya at Kagura.

_"You...will risk your life to protect me?"_

As Kagome and Miroku try to deter Kagura, Kagura unleashes another deadly attack. The two are blown across the clearing and land unconscious. Kagura smirks at her suspected success as the dust settles upon the two unconscious figures. Nobara watches in horror as she senses the malice in Kagura's heart and realizes her next move.

_"Kagome!"_

Hisuibara throbs at her side and with every last ounce of strength she has she rises and unsheathes the youkai blade with her broken arm. She almost drops the blade which throbs even stronger. Hisuibara pulsates and the red flame of shouki begins to burn along the blade. Nobara looks at the blade unsure and only slightly surprised by the surge of jyaki emanating from it. Nobara looks down; hiding her face as the blade surges with power and the flame grows.

_"This is the only way....."_

Sango suddenly stirs and quickly awakens and sees Kagura prepare to swing her fan towards the two still figures.

_"Miroku!"_ her heart cries as she watches helpless, knowing she could not get there in time. She suddenly senses something and turns to Nobara.

_"Nobara?!"_

Nobara's eyes glow a bright red through her hair which still fell over her face. A great wind builds around her and blows her hair wildly. Nobara suddenly looks up, her eyes shining with a red glow and her face in shadow, the red flame engulfing her body. In the light of the flame her hair seemed to return to its vibrant yellow. She raises Hisuibara with both arms above her head the blade shining. Her mind is filled with memories of Kagome's kindness to her. Flashes of Kagome taking care of her shoulder; offering her tea; of Kagome smiling.

_"Kagome...."_

From the hilt of Hisuibara a great flame erupts and Sango for a moment thought she saw the shape of a doragon before it disappeared into the flame. The shouki flame rose quickly above the blade and burned at the tip. Kagome wakes up and looks up alarmed as Kagura releases her wind blades towards her and Miroku.

"Miroku-sama!" she calls stirring the monk. He opens his eyes and immediately senses the great jyaki coming from the human figure.

_"Nobara-san?!"_ he stares at her for a moment until he realizes the danger. "Kagome-sama!" he cries grabbing her and turning his back to the blades to protect her.

_"Hisuihikari!!!"_

Nobara swings the flaming katana downward and shards of burning jade suddenly shower towards Kagura. Kagura's wind blades are shattered mid-flight and Kagura becomes quickly alarmed as the jade embeds itself in her flesh and tore at her kimono.

"Kuso!" she screams as a barrier suddenly forms around her and she quickly takes off on her feather and disappears.

For a moment all was still. Three weary companions sat frozen as they watched Nobara. Nobara stood there for a moment as the flame faded and returned to Hisuibara. Her hair was black again and the red light in her eyes quickly dissipates returning to their dark human color. Hisuibara's tip jams into the ground as Nobara tries to stay up, panting for breath, her brow beaded with sweat. She stares at Kagome, both their eyes meet and Kagome could almost make out a small smile on her quivering lips. Nobara falls forward, her form crumpling to the ground. Hisuibara clatters on the soft earth, its throbbing now silent. Miroku helps Kagome rise and they stand there silent as Sango steps forward with a still unconscious Kirara in her arms.

_"That was a youkai attack...there was a surge of enormous jyaki in that attack...How...how did she do it?" _

**End Chapter**


	9. The Fate of Hisuibara

**Japanese Lesson  
Nanushi: head man of village  
Outo-sama: father  
Okaa-chan: mother  
Saya: sheath for katana  
ikeike: very bad word  
Zori: Traditional Japanese sandals  
Tabi: traditional split toed sacks  
Obi: sash worn with kimono**

**Chapter IX**

**Fate of Hisuibara**

Back at Kaede's hut, the returning fighters inform everyone of what happened. Kaede bandages and tends to the unconscious Nobara's broken shoulder. Kagome helps Kaede by cutting out a sling and helping the old woman move the broken limb in the soft cloth. Miroku boils some tea for Sango who changes into her pink yukata and sits by the fire. Everyone was lucky to not have gotten badly injured; everyone except Nobara. The small hut was silent after stories were shared and the mystery deepened over the injured hanyou. Inuyasha sat alone near the corner and watched Kagome. He was ever in Miroku's debt for saving her life, though he would never tell the houshi that.  
_"She can be so reckless,"_ he thought, watching her tend to Nobara. Kagome stops and looks over at him. Inuyasha and her eyes meet for just a moment until he quickly turns them into the fire. Kagome stares at him for a moment then returns to helping Kaede.  
_"Inuyasha, you were worried about me, huh?"_ she thought to herself as she ties the sling to Nobara's shoulder.  
Hisuibara was set before the fire in its onyx saya. Myouga sat before the blade deep in thought. Kagome watched the blade as she sat down near Inuyasha. The light of the fire danced across the black saya. The sword seemed as if it was alive, like a beast sleeping near the fire to keep warm. On the saya faint markings could be barely be seen that were carved into the hard wood. Myouga continued to sit deep in thought.  
"Myouga-jiji," Kagome starts, her eyes unable to move from the sleeping blade. "What can you tell us about Nobara's katana?"  
The small flea grumbled a bit to himself in thought.  
"Hisuibara is a katana that Toutousai made, I believe. I do not know much about it. What I have heard this night about how Nobara used the katana I do not ever remember seeing when she was with Inu no Taisho-sama. But the katana was brought to the light of day the day that Tenseiga and Tessaiga were commissioned. Hisuibara was always Nobara-sama's katana," Myouga tries to explain. The group looks down at the sheathed blade in the fire light. The hilt wrapped in deep red and dark green traditional silk. On the tip of the hilt a gold rose was carved. A crimson sash tied around the saya near the hand guard.  
As they looked at the blade, Kagome remembered Nobara's burning red eyes. Those eyes reminded her of Inuyasha's when he went into youkai form. The thought caused her to shudder.  
"It is a youkai katana that belonged to my Outo-sama," Nobara's voice suddenly cracks the silence. Everyone turns to see her standing outside the circle around the fire. Her face seemed expressionless, her raven black mane of hair falling about her shoulders. Kaede's jaw drops at the hanyou's quick recovery as Nobara slowly walks over to where Myouga sits before Hisuibara and slowly lowers herself in his spot. The flea quickly jumps out of the way. She sits there for a moment her dark midnight eyes staring at the blade solemnly. She slowly picks up the saya with her good arm and holds it before her in the fire.  
"Nobara-" Kagome started then stopped.  
"Myouga, you should have been paying better attention back then," she teases the old flea, her small smirk returning to her mouth for a moment. "Toutousai did have this katana with him when I went with Inutaisho to commission the new katanas. But Toutousai did not make this katana. It is unknown who did. Toutousai was asked to keep the katana by its previous owner, my Outo-sama. Outo-sama was a tai-youkai as I am sure Myouga has told you." She pauses for a moment, her brow furrows as she examines something before her, either the fire or the blade. "I never knew my Outo-sama, he died before I was born and my Okaa-chan….died shortly after giving birth to me. When I was young I lived with a miko, Yuuga-sama, who claimed to be my mother's sister, though I will never know if that is the truth or not. We never spoke of my mother."

**A young girl about 12 years of age is running through a temple garden. Sakura blossoms fall gently like snow. She carries a small bamboo pole and was playfully hitting some of the garden rocks with it. She is wearing a white kimono and black hakama. Zori with white tabi cover her feet. She is smiling and laughing, her yellow mane of hair flying about her shoulders, sakura petals embedding themselves in the yellow waves. **  
**"Nobara!"**  
**Nobara turns her small pale eyes towards the figure standing behind her. It is an older woman in similar white kimono and black hakama. Her long silver hair was held behind her in two sticks. Her slender build loomed over the young girl. Her fiery brown eyes were stern amiss from the soft features of her creased face. The young girl cringes and drops the bamboo pole.  
"Nobara, what are you doing? We have guests at the temple we must attend to. We need your help child!" "Gomen nasai, Yuugi-sama!" she pleads bowing her head. The old woman looks at her sternly and then jerks her hand towards the small building in the distance. Nobara crouches past her and runs towards the building as the woman follows, a small smirk over her lips.  
Nobara quickly pulls her hair back and buns it using two chopsticks. She then ties a cloth around her head to hide her pointed ears and yellow tresses. Another miko hands her a tray and she goes outside to a courtyard before the temple. There many men in armor sat around shouting and talking. Nobara freezes for just a moment as she sees the blood on their clothes and senses the death in their hearts. She feels afraid. "Nobara!" Yuugi's voice carries itself to her ears and the young girl quickly steps into the courtyard and offers some men the rice. They just glance at her and take it without acknowledging her presence. She keeps her eyes lowered so that no one will take notice of her pale blue eyes. This was almost routine for her, to hide who she was from strangers. She goes from group to group offering food and water and taking away empty bowls. Many of the ****temple****miko**** were tending to wounded and their screams of agony could barely be heard over the clamor of voices and laughter. Suddenly a large hand grabs the young girl's wrist as she tries to walk past a group of samurai.  
"You girl!" a harsh voice calls as the hand pulls her closer to the smell of sweat and blood. She closes her eyes; to afraid to look at whoever grabbed her. She tries to pull away but the hand digs into her arm. She feels hot breath on her cheek, the stench from it suffocating her. "You are pretty little temple maiden, what is your name?"  
She said nothing and keeps trying to pull away.  
"Baka!" he yells pulling her closer, causing her to drop her tray, the sake on his breath sickening her. "Look at me!" _"Yuugi-sama!"_ her heart pleads as another dirty hand touches her face. The rough hand scrapes her soft cheek. She could feel her fear begin to anger her. Anger her that she was so helpless.  
"Let go!" she screams as she suddenly jerks her hand away. Her claws accidentally cut into the man's cheek. He lets go alarmed by her sudden strength and the pain on his cheek.  
"You little ikeike!" he shouts angrily feeling the blood on his cheek. Nobara shocked at her actions looks over at his dirty face and fiery eyes. His eyes widen as he sees her pale inhuman eyes. "Huh? Youkai!?"  
Nobara runs to where she sees Yuugi-sama. The courtyard silences. A young miko senses trouble and runs out of the courtyard into the village. "Youkai!" the man calls rising and drawing his katana. Yuugi pushes Nobara behind her. "Samurai-dono," the old woman shouts. "We have offered you the hospitality of our temple. For you and your men to rest here until you meet your next battle."  
"Miko-sama! You are harboring a youkai there! Youkai are filthy thieves and murderers. No need for their existence. Does your nanushi-san know of this!?" Yuugi looks sternly at the man, her hand holding the child behind her. Other miko's stand beside her. "This child is not a youkai," the old woman explains. "She is an unfortunate hanyou; she is not of any concern to you Samurai-dono."  
"Hanyou, eh? Even better to wash my blade with her blood," he sneers. Nobara gasps and cringes behind Yuugi as the man takes an ominous step forward.  
"Samurai-dono!" The crowd turns and sees the nanushi-san, the small miko who ran away earlier behind him.  
"Please, there is no reason to cause such a problem," the Nanushi-san gestures. A band of armed soldiers behind him. "Your men were offered asylum, as were many including that unfortunate child. Leave her in peace." The samurai sneers and sheathes his blade, nodding to his men to follow suit.  
"Come, Samurai-dono," the Nanushi-san smiles. "Why don't you come to my home and we will discuss your travels. Your men seemed to be healed and rested."  
Nobara looked at the Nanushi-san strangely. She had known this man for many years since she and Yuugi came to that temple after being kicked out of other temples again and again. She could sense something about his warm demeanor that caused a chill to travel down her spine.  
"Very well," the samurai turns and bows to Yuugi, he then sneers at the hiding hanyou. "But I will not forget this little one." **

**That night dark clouds billowed into the moonless sky. The samurai had ordered his men to attack at nightfall for his disgrace. They were massacring the village.  
"Yuugi-sama!" Nobara cries as flames burn the air around her. Screams echo into the night as the soldiers continued their killing spree. She stood in the temple garden figures running around her. The shadowed figures mirrored in black pools of blood dotted with sakura petals.  
"Nobara!" the woman cries and grabs the girl, running her out the back of the temple. Out in the woods they stop for a moment. Blood coming from the woman's arm.  
"Yuugi-sama! This is all my fault! All my fault!" the girl cries trying to place pressure on the woman's cut. The old woman hugs her.  
"No, Nobara, do not blame yourself! This is not your fault!" Nobara cries in her arms. She heard the words and understood them but in her heart she knew what the truth was.  
"Nobara, listen to me," the old woman starts looking down at the girl. "You must leave this place…..the Nanushi has allowed the samurai to attack our temple…his soldiers are no where to be seen." Nobara looked at the woman wide eyed realizing what had taken place. The Nanushi and the nobles escaped leaving the rest of the village to the slaughter and rage of the samurai. Yuugi gritted her teeth and hard tears squeezed out of one eye.  
_"Yuugi-sama."  
_"Ah there you are you, little youkai ikeike!" Both gasp and turn to see the samurai, grinning wickedly at them. Yuugi pushes the girl behind her again but this time without hesitation the man pushes the blade of his katana through her. Yuugi gasps for a moment and falls. "YUUGI-SAMA!!"  
Nobara runs forward and holds the woman. His eyes widen as he looks at Nobara.  
"So the old miko was right, you are a hanyou aren't you?"  
Nobara was in her human form, the moonless sky barely illuminating her dark tresses. Tears ran down her cheeks from her dark eyes.  
"You filthy little hanyou ikeike!" he shouts as he lunges towards her. His body falls on top of her and she screams trying to get away. She tore at him with human fingernails, her strength not enough to pull away. The man licked drool from his lips and his slimy tongue licked her face. She desperately grabbed for something, anything. Her eyes widen as her fingers feel the small handle. She grasps it, the small cutting blade that Yuugi always carried with her. She looks up at the black face of the man and can only see his dark twinkling eyes as she feels his hands try to invade her. With all her strength she screams and jams the blade into one of the twinkling lights. The man suddenly screams and jerks back allowing her to push him away and stand. She looks and sees Yuugi lying there. Her white kimono soaked black with her blood. The man falls on the ground holding his face screaming. **  
**"Yuugi-sama."  
The old woman turns her fiery eyes weakly to the young hanyou as she clings to death.  
"Run, Nobara," she gasps. _"Run!"_  
_"Yuugi-sama..."_ Nobara senses the urgency and sadness in the woman's heart and runs into the forest not looking back.  
_"Nobara..."_ The old woman's eyes fade as she watches the young girl run into the woods. Tears falling down Nobara's face as she ran from everything she ever knew that horrible night. **

The memory of the night faded into the fire in Kaede's hut. Nobara's sad eyes continue to stare into it, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I failed to save Yuugi-sama. The samurai band that betrayed our hospitality and destroyed our temple I found later were bribed by the Nanushi. He made a deal with these marauding samurai and allowed his family with select nobles to escape the massacre. All of this because the samurai found me, a youkai child, in the temple. Yuugi-sama's death haunted me as did the massacre of the village. I hunted down the Nanushi and slit his throat in his sleep. After that I lived alone, surviving day by day eating whatever I can. I knew that I would have to become stronger in order to survive, continuing to hide from everyone and everything. I had learned to be alone. For protection I used the only tool I knew, the bow with shouki arrows. Yuugi-sama had trained me to protect myself. She showed me how to use my jaki to create shouki arrows instead of hamaya. Years pass like months and my journey for power brought me to Inutaisho. I found that samurai again and I avenged Yuugi-sama's death with Inutaisho's help," Nobara's dark eyes continue to examine the saya until she slowly places the saya in her right hand; she carefully coils her fingers around the saya and unsheathes the blade. The sword felt funny in her left hand as the tip rose to ceiling of the hut for a moment until she held the blade before her. The steel swallowed the light from the fire and seemed to burn and bask in the orange glow. Near the hilt on the mirrored steel a dragon coiled menacingly, its form forever etched into the blade. Kagome realized she never noticed the dragon there before. The impression of the creature seemed to dance in the fire light. Nobara sighs, her eyes unable to turn away from the blade.  
"And that brings me to the story of this katana, Hisuibara," she began a solemn tone in her voice as her dark eyes danced across the blade. "My Outo-sama took his own life with this katana."  
The room gasped as the groups voices echoed in the silence. Their eyes widen as the mysterious woman slowly turns the blade causing it to flash lightly in the firelight.  
"Like Inutaisho used his fangs for Tenseiga and Tessaiga, a doragon-youkai's fang created the base for this katana; a katana that is cursed with the legacy of my race and my family." Nobara pauses for a moment as she lays the katana on the wood floor before her. "The first doragon-youkai was cursed by a dark miko, for reasons now unremembered. Doragon-youkai were sad creatures who eventually, like my Outo-sama, took their own life. For all doragon-youkai are born with the memory of their own death. My father had this curse, and took his own life to avoid the premonition of a painful passing. Toutousai told me this when I went with Inutaisho. This katana called to me when I was in Toutousai's lair and Toutousai then gave me the katana, Hisuibara. He understood that the blade was calling to me and that it would call only to one of my bloodline. He then told me the story of my Outo-sama and gave me the katana. A blade that I have kept by my side ever since. A blade that is ancient and full of unopened secrets and that harbors the sadness and great jaki of a once great race. A race of which I am the last."  
They look at her sadly, each unknowing what to say.  
"This blade," she continues and looks down at the blade regretfully. "This blade that I know will one day take my own life."  
Everyone looks up at Nobara shocked. The dark haired woman sat their sadly as she stared at the dragon etched into the steel. She gently let her fingers graze the carving and then she took the blade by the hilt and reverently slid the hypnotic blade back into the saya.  
"Nobara," Kagome says unsure of what to say.  
"I have not yet seen my own death. As a hanyou I believe that I have been able to escape the curse of my family. But this katana," she pauses for a moment as she sets the blade down before her. "This katana holds and knows my fate; I have known this since my hand took hold of its saya. This youkai blade was never meant to be wielded by a hanyou. The jaki from centuries that lives within is one much stronger than mine. This body cannot withstand the power of the blade, it will someday fall victim to it. The youkai blood that created it speaks to the same youkai blood that runs in my veins."  
Nobara sighs and glances over the group before her.  
"And this night you saw part of that truth," she continued looking over at Sango, Miroku and Kagome. "You saw the power of the blade posses my body and soul. If I use it as I did tonight, I become a full youkai. My blood transforms as many hanyou's blood might at times." She glances over to the quiet Inuyasha and then continues. "My body will one day give out. It is a fate I have accepted since I was given the katana. It is a fate that I am bound to for life."  
The silence filled the void around them; the whispering fire was all that could be heard.  
"Why is it then, Nobara, that you do not return the blade to Toutousai?" Shippou asks. She looks with old dark eyes at the small kitsune.  
"As the last doragon-youkai it is my fate to be the master of this katana. I never had a reason to not want it, it is just what is. Situations will continue to arise due to the path I chose and I will wield the power of Hisuibara again. Despite whatever consequences follow. This is my fate. The fate Hisuibara has chosen for me."  
Silence again consumed them as Nobara suddenly rises, the sheathed blade in her left hand.  
"Arigatou, for coming after me," she says looking away from them, unsure of how to face them. "Though I am unsure as to why you did."  
"Nobara, we came after you because we had to," Kagome tries to explain. _"For Inuyasha,"_ Kagome thought glancing over at the unusually quiet hanyou. Nobara looks away, uncertainty in her defensive heart.  
"Inuyasha," she suddenly states, glancing her dark eyes to him. He looks up at her wondering what she wants. "Inuyasha, please come outside with me, I will even leave Hisuibara here since you do not trust me. But I would like to speak with you."  
The young hanyou studies the woman for a moment then nods in response and replaces Tessaiga through his obi at his side and walks to the door.  
_"Huh? What does she want with Inuyasha?"_ Kagome wonders as she watches Inuyasha walk out in front of Nobara, as Nobara slips behind the grass flap behind him.

.....End Chapter


	10. The Heart of a Hanyou

**Chapter X**

**The**** Heart of a Hanyou**

Inuyasha follows the dark haired Nobara as they come up to the small stream that ran through village. The memory of that distant night when he was last alone with this woman now burned clear in his mind. He felt his pain and anger slowly boil as he followed her quiet figure. The now dark haired woman continues before him until they stop by the waters edge. The dark waters seem like a cavern before them as Nobara slowly settles herself down on the cool grass. Inuyasha watches her and continues to stand behind her. The last words she said to him ringing in his ears…..

**"Inuyasha, I'll be back," Nobara says not being able to watch the child cry. She takes him back in her arms. "I promise I'll be back." She looks out his window into the moonless sky and smiles slightly. She pulls him away from her and faces him, looking into his small brown eyes. "I will come back with the new moon, I promise."**

Inuyasha looks down at her, her gaze facing away from him. He could just make out the delicate outline of her face. She looked just as she did then.  
"Inuyasha," she sighs her midnight eyes searching the dark flowing water. "You….remember me now don't you?"  
Inuyasha folds his arms in the sleeves of his haori and smirks without responding. He turns his eyes away from her into the dark waters. Nobara senses his reaction and lowers her head, the gurgling of the dark water whispering in the silence. She glances to the young hanyou's face and sees the fire in his brown eyes, the pain burning on his stoic face. She turns away as if he had slapped her.  
"I know you remember, your eyes tell me more than ever now that you do," her midnight eyes sadden as she looks down away from him.  
"What does it matter if I do or not? Ofukuro was right about you."  
Nobara jerks her eyes towards him as he avoids her questioning glare.  
"She told me you would not come back."  
Both figures looked into the dark water; each holding in their hearts a different pain from the same memory. Nobara did not know what to say. Her heart clung in her throat choking her voice. She could not believe that she did what Izayoi knew she would do….abandon again. Inuyasha just continued to stand there. The memories flooding his mind as he smelled Nobara's scent, in the crisp night air; her sweet perfume of roses and smoke. His eyes soften with the memories. He looks down at her quiet form and then decides to sit next to her. He watches her from the corner of his eye. The hanyou he shared so much with once. The child in him yearned for her embrace again, just as she had comforted him that distant night.  
"I waited for you, each month," he continues softly, eyes becoming lost in the ripples of the dark water. "Each month ofukuro told me to forget you…I didn't. Then she died and you still didn't come. I gave up….and found it easier to forget."  
Nobara's eyes fill with tears the pain in her human heart rising throughout her soul. Pain for the hurt she caused the boy she loved so much.  
"Inuyasha," she whispers quietly hiding the sobs in her throat. "Gomen nasai. I never should have left. But I wanted to honor Izayoi's wishes; it was the least I could do for what happened between her and I."  
Inuyasha continues to stare into the water, sadness in his eyes over the memory of his mother.  
"I did return, but too late," Nobara reveals. Inuyasha glances over to her surprised. "I came back to see you, my journeys returning me to the western lands. But you were gone and Izayoi….was dead. I searched for you; I asked countless youkai if they had seen you. For awhile I followed a faint trail you had left until it vanished with you. I lost hope of ever finding you again. Years passed, and I never forgot you. Not a moment went by when I did not think of you. I wish you could believe that."  
Inuyasha continues to look into the dark waters, his face expressionless to her comment. Nobara searches the dark water with her eyes as she continues.  
"One day I thought I had found your trail again where some oni were slaughtered. I followed it until it became a dead end. Then I found my first objective for being in that area. It was the day of the new moon and I did not want to face another night as a human. So I searched out the Shikon no Tama and the miko, Kikyou. And I found her nearby."  
Nobara stops for a moment, her brow creases as her eyes deepen in the water with the haunting memory of Kikyou's arrow. The spot over her heart burned.  
"Then I was sealed," she finally says, her face still troubled. Inuyasha looks over at her, Nobara still held her gaze away from him.  
_"Did she…she find Kikyou only hours before Kikyou and I met!?"_  
Nobara raises her left hand and wipes the tears from her eyes. Smirking to herself over her weakness, for showing such a frail emotion.  
"Inuyasha…chiichai youkai?" she speaks, a small smile on her lips when she addresses the name she once called him. He turns to her shocked, the memory of that name causing his heart to ache. Her midnight eyes bore into his brown ones. "You will never forgive me for breaking our promise, will you, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha jerks his eyes back to the water, trying to hide the emotions that were rising, and the memories. He then looks back at her and sees her smile.  
_"Nobara-oba..."_he turns away furrowing his brow. _"It will take time."_  
Nobara smiles sadly and nods. She knew she was hoping for too much to be forgiven. She could sense the pain deep in his heart.  
The water continues to whisper its inaudible secrets. Both dark haired figures lost in its hypnotic trance. Both clinging to the same loss.  
"Inuyasha? Can I tell you something?" Nobara interrupts the waters chant. Uncertain brown eyes glace towards her. Nobara sighs and looks up into the star filled sky above.  
"You never knew your father, Inutaisho. Never knew his love, and you feel hurt by his not being there for you and Izayoi. But please listen when I tell you that he loved you very much…."

**Somewhere in the temple gardens outside the walls of the manor, Inutaisho crouches watching from the garden, his keen senses focusing on where the young woman slept peacefully. The woman who was to have his child. He sighs, content that she is safe and backs into the shadows to leave until he feels the point of a blade at the back of his throat.**  
**"Ha, the great inu tai-youkai caught off his guard?" a familiar voice chides him. He relaxes slightly and smiles exposing his fangs. He closes his gold eyes.**  
**"Nobara," he says calmly slight annoyance in his voice. He lifts hand to brush the katana away, but it returns. **  
**"No, no!" she teases. "You are trespassing and I have been ordered by the great Inu no Taisho-sama to bring to him all unwanted youkai who come near. Or kill them if they resist."**  
**"Nobara enough," he says sternly knocking away the blade and quickly rising. His great form towering over her. Nobara looks disappointed for a moment then her smirk returns as she sheathes Hisuibara. Inutaisho faces her with an expressionless face. She smiles coyly in response. She then looks at him strangely.**  
**"You are here almost every night," she points out, trying to study the familiar face. "I see you here in the garden, watching her window. Why do you have me guard her if you are here?"**  
**Inutaisho**** does not answer and begins to walk away. She walks after.**  
**"She is almost due," Nobara says hoping that would soften his disliking to having her find him. The great tai-youkai stops, glancing back at her with his gold eyes.**  
**"It is a son," he says, pride deep in his voice. **  
**"How do you know?" she asks and the tai-youkai glares at her knowingly. She smiles, she had been dying to be alone with him for months, and she was overjoyed that he appeared to be staying. He sat down on a rock in the garden and she joined him. A light was in his eyes she had never seen before.**  
**"His name will be Inuyasha," Inutaisho says, a small smile on his lips as he stares into the night. "He will be the greatest warrior ever."**  
**"Even though he will be a hanyou?" Nobara points out looking down sadly for the child's life as such a creature. Inutaisho looks over to her, understanding her sympathy.**  
**"Hai, he will be the strongest hanyou," he adds thoughtfully looking up into the starry sky. "He will receive Tessaiga from me."**  
**"Nani?" Nobara looks over at her comrade shocked. "I thought Sesshoumaru was to inherit your katanas'?"**  
**Inutaisho**** looks down, a sad glow dimming his gold eyes.**  
**"My musuko," he sighs. "He has not learned what is needed to be the master of this blade. He only thinks of himself and is arrogant to the needs of others. He does not know what it means to protect."**  
**Nobara**** looks away almost to defend herself, it sounded like he could have been speaking of her.**  
**"Sesshoumaru shall receive Tenseiga."**  
**"So Inu….yasha will receive the great fang," she says quietly.**  
**"You are sounding as if you would want it," he comments turning bright gold eyes towards her.**  
**"No," she answers turning away blushing slightly. "I am fine with Hisuibara. It is what my family wants."**  
**Inutaisho**** nods thoughtfully and almost sadly. Toutousai had told him the curse of Hisuibara for her.**  
**"So, Inuyasha will need a help?"**  
**"Huh?" Inutaisho reacts slightly alarmed by her comment. **  
**"Inuyasha will receive your great fang, and become a powerful hanyou. He will need much training for that."**  
**"Hai and I will train him. Train him to be as strong as me," Inutaisho states, standing and unsheathing Tessaiga. The great blade shined in the moonlight. Nobara chuckles at her comrade's enthusiasm.**  
**"He will be lucky to have you for an otou-san," she says sincerely. Inutaisho smiles at her exposing his fangs again and turns to the manor where the woman he loved slept. Within her the child he could not wait to be born. **

"He loved you, Inuyasha" Nobara finishes. The young hanyou looks wide eyed into the water. "He could not wait to see you; you and Izayoi were always on his thoughts." Inuyasha felt his chest rise and fall with every breath as she finished. He never knew.  
_"Oyaji…..he cared about me that much? He had that much hope for me?"  
_Nobara looks over and smiles tenderly; she reaches out her hand and gently places it on his shoulder. The touch made him jump slightly. He turned his amazed eyes towards her.  
"You have become what he wanted you to be, Inuyasha," warmth brimming her dark eyes as she lovingly gazed into his. She smiles slightly. "Just as I always knew you would."  
Inuyasha stares into her eyes. He thought of his father and never before had he felt so close to the youkai he spent his whole life trying to become. Inuyasha then turns away, his mind muddled with the emotions in his heart. Nobara could sense his need to be alone and slowly rises. She looks over her shoulder at him before she leaves and sees him sitting by the water. She smiles at the young warrior.  
_"Inuyasha,"_ she thinks while watching him for a moment. _"You have become more than what Inutaisho could have ever imagined."_

Kagome walks out of Kaede's hut curious as to how the two hanyou's were getting along. Shippou sitting on her shoulder.  
"Where do you think they went Kagome?" Shippo asks glaring in to the night.  
Kagome is about to respond to Shippou's question, then she sees Nobara approach from the stream.  
"Nobara," Kagome calls as she runs up to her. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
Nobara looks at the young girl with a calm expression.  
"He is still by the stream."  
"Er, what did you two talk about for so long?" Shippou interjects.  
"Shippou-chan!" Kagome scolds quietly. Nobara smiles at the child's curiosity.  
"It is alright," she starts. "I had to tell Inuyasha something about Inutaisho." She pauses for a moment and looks down sadly. "Something he needed to know."  
"Shippou-chan, go back to Kaede-obaa-chan," Kagome asks as the small kitsune-youkai jumps down. "I wish to talk to Nobara."  
Shippou nods and scurries back to the hut. Kagome watches him and then looks back to Nobara.  
"Nobara," Kagome starts, but seems apprehensive, the question though nagging her more than ever. "Where were you when Inuyasha was growing up? If you knew him when he was so young why were you not around?"  
Nobara freezes with Kagome's question as if the young girl had knocked the air out of her. She stares into the ground for a moment. Nobara then smiles sadly and closes her eyes. When she opens them again Kagome sees the sadness and regret in her dark eyes.  
"Izayoi found out that I was involved with her being trapped by Takemaru," Nobara explains without any emotion in her voice. "When I came across Inuyasha years later she did not want me around, so I left…..after I had made a promise to him that I would return with the next new moon. As far as Inuyasha knows I never returned until after Izayoi's death."  
"Nani? 'As far as Inuyasha…'?" Kagome looks towards the woman confused.

**Night settles in the courtyard of the manor. Several nobles were in the courtyard kicking a ball around. A small Inuyasha suddenly appears and chases after the ball wanting to join in the games. Across the small stream in the temple garden Izayoi watches her son sadly. A figure moves in the bushes behind her. There Nobara stands hidden, bow drawn and ready as she aims for Izayoi.**  
**_"This is the only way! Inuyasha!"_**  
**Thoughts of taking the hanyou filled Nobara's head; last night's final encounter with the small child haunted her heart, just as being with him hours after he was born had. She pulls back farther on the bow. Anger and hatred in her heart over Izayoi: Izayoi, the woman who always seemed to get in between Nobara and what she wanted. The woman who had Inutaisho's heart, now the woman who was keeping Inuyasha away from Nobara. Hate boiled in her and rose in her throat. She narrows her pale eyes and allows her jyaki to fill the arrow with shouki. She closes her eyes and takes one final aim. The taut string barely rubs down her fingers as she is about to release.**  
**"Kaa-san!"**  
**Nobara**** freezes and her eyes widen, the familiar voice carried to her over the air. Inuyasha suddenly runs towards his mother and embraces her. She looks down at him a small smile on her painted lips. The small boy then looks up at her with innocent eyes and asks her.**  
**"What's a hanyou?"**  
**Nobara**** lowers the bow and stands there astonished as Izayoi's eyes fill with tears. Tears for the future of her son. Nobara watches, she never expected Izayoi to cry for Inuyasha, she never sensed her feel sorry for him before until now. Izayoi bends over and holds him close as the tears fall down her face.**  
**"Kaa-san?" Inuyasha whispers, never before had he seen his mother cry. **  
**Nobara**** watches as tears fill her pale eyes. **  
**_"He needs you, Izayoi,"_ Nobara realizes what she feared was true, as she quietly rises and leaves never to return.**

"I wanted to raise Inuyasha, only for the simple reason that I loved Inutaisho," Nobara stops for a moment and lowers her head. Tears filling her eyes. "Inuyasha was always the child that I wanted to have with Inutaisho."  
Kagome looks up at the woman shocked.  
"Nobara…"  
"Funny," Nobara continues regaining her composure and a familiar smirk creeping back onto her face. "That the one thing we want the most is what we are destined to never have."  
With that Nobara continues to walk past Kagome towards Kaede's hut. She then turns and sees the young girl still standing there watching her. She then recalled Kagome protecting her from Kagura.  
"Kagome?"  
"Hm?" the young girl nods.  
"Why do you continue to save my life…," Nobara turns and faces her. Her dark human eyes shone like glass and her expression was sad and puzzled. "You know of everything I have done…yet you still care…" Nobara looks down. "Why?"  
Kagome looked at the sad being before her and the yearning to help became stronger. But she just smiled, the expression brightening her face and the reaction surprising the hanyou a little. Kagome then shrugged and winked.  
"Why not?" she said earnestly. Nobara was taken aback. She had never met anyone who wanted to protect for no reason. Just because they cared. Nobara looked down and small sad smile began to crawl on her lips.  
"Keh, Kagome," Nobara says, shaking her head slightly, brushing away the expression with her smirk. "Inuyasha is waiting for you…."  
Kagome nods slowly, the smile faded as she sensed the hanyou's sadness. The young girl yearned to ease Nobara's pain but had no clue on how to do so. She half reluctantly turns away from the saddened hanyou and goes to find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still sits by the water. His mind fixated on the distant past, trying to imagine his father. The thought pained him with the harsh reality of what will never be. He hears footsteps behind him and turns.  
"Kagome?"  
The girl stops for a moment at the sound of her name and stares at Inuyasha. A look on his face she had never seen before. A look that reminded her of when Kikyou was resurrected. His eyes were like deep pools of loss. She felt like running up and holding him, but shook the thought quickly from her mind.  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?"  
"Keh, why wouldn't I be?" the familiar defensive tone in his voice soothing her, as he turns back to the water.  
Kagome walks up and sits beside him. Both sit silently. Inuyasha continues to rummage deep into his thoughts, the young miko's presence calming his troubled mind. Though he would never let on to that fact. Kagome watched him for a moment then turned her brown eyes to the water. Kagome was uncertain of what to say or how to help.  
"Nobara told me that she talked to you about your Outo-san," she started, the silence making her uncomfoartable.  
Inuyasha remains fixated on the water before him. His eyes glaring into the darkness as if his answers lay in the mud of the streambed like a treasure in the sea.  
"She told me how he cared about me, something I never knew," Inuyasha suddenly states, causing Kagome to jump slightly at his sudden openness. "My whole life my Oyaji was never there. Never there for me or Ofukuro."  
Kagome sat silently and pulls her legs towards her. She remembered about the promise that Nobara said to Inuyasha about being with him on nights like this.  
"Nobara also mentioned her promise to you…." Kagome added, for some reason his usual silence was bothering her.  
Inuyasha stared deeper into the water as Kagome watched him. She then turned away to face the water.  
The promise she didn't keep. So many people who he trusted to be there for him, now was there anyone left?  
He turns to the young girl beside him. He observes her dark hair wave slightly in the breeze and her dark eyes watching the water. The sadness in her eyes he knew was for him.  
_"Kagome, always there for me whether I wanted you to be or not. You have never left me."_  
Kagome turns towards him feeling his eyes watching her. .  
"Nani?" she asks uncertain why he was suddenly staring at her. He turned his gaze back to the water, feeling his face get a little warm.  
"Kagome, before I met you there was not one person I could trust... But you cried for me and you have always been there for me," Inuyasha looks down then looks back at the young girl's eyes. "Arigatou, Kagome."  
Kagome gazes into the hanyou's dark human eyes. The urge to hold him and take all the pain away so great.  
"Inuyasha," was all she could say.  
Both turn away at the same time and watched the water. Both slightly blush. Kagome then gets an idea.  
"Inuyasha?" she asks turning back to him and nudging a little closer to him. "Inuyasha, why not you and I make our own promise?"  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" he asks wondering what she was going to come up with.  
"Let us promise to always be together, no matter what happens," she says studying his face. She then smiles sweetly. "I will always be here for you, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome, an expression of slight surprise. But his eyes told her what she needed to know. He regains his stoic facial composure and nods once.  
_"Kagome,"_ he thinks. His heart warmed by the thought. _"And I will do my best to be there for you…."_  
Kagome then scoots closer to Inuyasha and leans her head on his shoulder. The hanyou did not move away but leans slightly back into her. The two figures sat quietly in the starlight. Each comforted with their promise and both knowing it will last forever.  
Nearby a figure watches silently in the dark shadows away from the hanyou's senses. She closes her midnight eyes and sees a similar scene in her memory before she discreetly backs out and returns to Kaede's hut. The memory causes a tear to fall down Nobara's cheek as she walks slowly back to the hut.  
_"Inutaisho,"_ she remembers as she sees the tai-youkai's smiling face that distant night in a garden by a manor.

Somewhere in a small house, Kagura sits before the small Hakudoushi. Her kimono splattered with blood, the jade from Hisuibara still embedded in her. The pain was not life threatening but numbing. She sneered at the small child with white hair, Naraku's newest counterpart, the child that was once a part of Naraku's baby. Hakudoushi.  
"What is wrong Kagura?" Hakudoushi teases while he floats in one of his barriers near the stunned youkai. Kagura was still panting for breath as she growls at the arrogant small child.  
"You! You knew about Nobara's power didn't you?!?" she curses. Hakudoushi chuckles in his barrier.  
"Naraku knew of course, but seeing that she is a hanyou he did not feel that you should have had a problem with her."  
_"Again I am used as a test subject!"_ Kagura sneers as her body slowly heals.  
"Be thankful you did not have your heart, Kagura," Hakudouhsi continues. "Or else you would have died."  
The intended irony in his comment nagged at Kagura. All she wanted was to be free. Free like the wind she was born from.  
"Kagura, heal up," Hakudoushi then states becoming serious. "Naraku is not done with Nobara. His plan for her is just beginning….."

.....End Chapter


	11. The Memorable Sound

**Chapter XI**

**The Memorable Sound**

With the return of their youkai blood, both hanyou's emerged in to the sunlight of a new day. Nobara was quiet and sullen, her mind now continually vigilant of the past. Her arm was still in the sling, but she could already feel the youkai blood within her mending the fractured bone. She stood outside Kaede's hut, the sun shimmering in her yellow hair, as she watched the group prepare to leave. Kagome had begged her to travel with them and since she was in debt to the young girl she could not refuse. But she already felt uncomfortable to the thought of a long commitment to these people; she was not used to being with a group. Inuyasha was standing next to the hut as everyone was about to leave. He had his arms folded in his haori and was looking down. Nobara watched him for a moment. They had not exchanged words since last night and Inuyasha would not look at her. She looked down and sighed.

_"What did you expect?" _she scolded herself. Her pale blue eyes scanned the village searching for the young girl and saw her in the garden with Kaede.

Kagome was gathering herbs with the old miko for the journey and inevitable battles ahead. Despite learning so much about herbs since her arrival to the Sengoku Jidai, the old miko still knew how to gather the freshest and best of the crop. Kaede was foraging quietly as Kagome stood behind her. The young girl looked down at the jewel shard in the bottle under her shirt. She took it out and gazed at it, the soft pink shard glowing slightly. A breeze blew and moved some overhead branches of a nearby tree enough that the morning sunlight glinted on the shard.

_"This is the last free shard"_ she realized as she held the bottle in her hand. Except for the two in Kouga, the wolf demon's, legs and the one keeping Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, alive; this shard was the last that was not in the hands of Naraku. _"The last."_

Kagome's eyes widen as she the reality behind that fact becomes clearer. Their journey would soon be over. She glances through the village and down to where she could see her friends approaching from Kaede's hut. She remembered how she and Inuyasha started together gathering the shards of the Shikon jewel after she accidentally shattered it. That is how they met Shippou, Miroku and Sango with Kirara. Her eyes saddened a little as they focused on the silver haired hanyou. _"Will I still be able to come here? Will I still be needed?"_

"Kagome," Kaede's voice drifts into Kagome's thoughts. Kagome jumps slightly and turns to the old miko smiling. Kaede squints her eye at the girl, sensing something amiss, but decides not to address it.

"Hai?" Kagome responds.

"Here," Kaede says, handing Kagome a bundle of green leaves.

"Ah, arigatou, Kaede-obaa-chan," Kagome says and places both bundles in the yellow backpack at her feet.

"Is Nobara-san going with you?" Kaede asks standing up and squinting her eye in the sunlight to the approaching group. She sees the yellow haired hanyou with them.

"Hai. I asked her if she could," Kagome answers kneeling down and zipping up the bag. "Since she has no where else to go."

Kaede nods thoughtfully.

"You must be vigilant of Naraku then."

Kagome looks up questioningly at Kaede as she rises and swings the heavy pack on her shoulders.

"He wanted to use Nobara-san for something and knowing Naraku he will not give up on that plan."

Kagome nods, realizing the truth in the old miko's statement. Especially with Kagura's attack just last night.

"Sayonara, Kaede-sama," Miroku says as the group stands outside the garden. "Again domo arigatou gozaimas for your hospitality, but we must continue our search for Naraku."

Kaede nods in response. Kirara chirps in Sango's arms. Nobara then steps forward, keeping her gaze down.

"Arigatou, Kaede-sama," she says quietly. Kaede nods, she was only slightly taken aback by the hanyou's appreciation. Nobara's cool blue eyes continue to look away as she steps back.

"Keh! Let's go already!" Inuyasha spats impatiently, folding his arms and walking down the road. Miroku, Sango and Shippou roll their eyes as they begin to follow.

"Bye, Kaede-obaa-chan!" Kagome waves as she quickly walks out of the garden and catches up to Inuyasha. Kaede stands in the road and watches them depart. As always at these times she wonders if this will be the last encounter she would have with them. She sighs and turns back to the village. The sudden thought of Nobara caused her to stop and turn.

_"Will she…?"_

Everyone was quiet at first as they walked. Small conversations started and ended. Shippou and Inuyasha bickered. The whole time Nobara observed, always at the back of the group. She had never really seen people who were this close being together. She had taken the sling off her arm and though her arm was still slightly sore, she knew it would be all better by sun down. They had only been walking for a few hours and had taken an unfamiliar road at a fork earlier. Kagome suddenly stops and takes her bag off her shoulders.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasps digging through her bag.

"Huh? What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asks. Kagome retrieves the canteen from her bag.

"I forgot to fill my canteen!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha spats.

"Hey Kagome! I hear a waterfall!" Shippou shouts, pointing through the trees.

"We can fill the canteen there," Kagome says. Her face lighting up.

Nobara stood quietly watching the trees, something was bothering her.

_"The scent here is too familiar…"_

It made her skin crawl slightly and the hairs stand on her neck. She peered through the trees trying to focus on the rushing water. She hears laughter and she turns to the group to see if anyone was laughing. But it was not them. Kagome was talking and then tried to get Nobara's attention. Nobara heard the laughter again and looked into the trees. The hanyou stayed still not acknowledging Kagome. Nobara focuses everything on the distant laughter till it becomes louder.

"…..hanyou……." the laughter whispers

Nobara's pale eyes widen as she recognizes the laugh.

_"Kikyou!"_

Nobara suddenly runs into the woods away from the road.

"Nobara!" Kagome calls alarmed. Nobara did not hear Kagome's voice as she ran through the trees towards the laughter. She suddenly comes across a clearing where a waterfall cascades down the cliff side to a pool at her feet. From the pool a small river flowed past into the trees. There was a small outcropping of rocks on the opposite side beneath the cliff face. It was a beautiful and peaceful place but the laughter still echoed in Nobara's ears. She walks up to the water and looks into the small pool at the base of the waterfall. All she could hear now was the rushing water. She kneels down and places her hand in the cool water, the scent of this place overpowering a forgotten memory. She suddenly glances up in the water and sees the reflection of the miko laughing.

_"Kikyou!?"_ Nobara quickly rises and unsheathes Hisuibara, ignoring the soreness in her right shoulder. She leaps to the other side of the bank hoping to surprise the miko. But there was no one there. Nobara looks around cautiously, until she suddenly stops and lowers Hisuibara. There along the cliff wall was a spot that had no moss growing on it, the tangled roots of a tree could be seen bursting from the rock wall. Nobara slowly walks up to it, Hisuibara lowered to her side. She stares at the spot she knew was there and as she approached she saw it. There a small chunk taken from one of the massive roots of the tree. She reaches out a hand as she approaches, her eyes wide. She feels the spot over her heart burn and she flinches slightly. She closes her eyes as she places the outstretched hand over the spot.

The waterfall in the background lulled her to the sound of the bow string vibrate and the whistle of the arrow.

"Nobara?"

The hanyou flinches and turns opening her eyes. She raises Hisuibara again seeing Kikyou out of the corner of her eye. She tightens her grip on the youkai katana and turns, sneering. She then stops and widen her eyes. Kagome stood there, where she thought Kikyou was just a moment before. There everyone stood with her on the opposite side of the bank. Kagome stares at her worried; Inuyasha just continued to look at her annoyed, his hand holding Tessaiga sensing the sudden hostile ness.

"Nobara? Are you alright?" Kagome asks. Nobara relaxes and sheathes Hisuibara. Kagome looks to where Nobara was staring when they first approached and sees the massive roots. Her eyes widen as she sees the strange bare spot of moss where Nobara was staring. She then squints her eyes and widens them and gasps slightly. Nobara knows what the young girl had seen. She turns away and lowers her head then looks over at the bare spot. The whistle of the arrow still fresh in her ears. Everyone was silent.

"This is where I was sealed," Nobara's voice drifts over to them from the crashing of the waterfall. Sango gasps, Inuyasha glares, and Kagome just looks down. She saw the small hole and remembered the bare spot on Goshinboku where Inuyasha was once sealed.

Miroku looks on thoughtfully, and then gazes up the cliff from where Nobara was sealed at the overhanging branches of the tree. The houshi takes a step forward and gasps slightly.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?" Sango asks sensing her friend's reaction.

"This tree…is a Goshinboku…."

Everyone looks up at the overhanging branches of the massive tree.

_"Goshinboku?" _Kagome thinks as she watches the branches sway in a small breeze. The young girl's memory goes back to the day she met Inuyasha sealed on Goshinboku. How he was sleeping peacefully. She wondered if Nobara slept peacefully when she was sealed.

The yellow-haired hanyou took one step forward and furrowed her brow. She knew of goshinbokus' from Yuugi. Goshinboku, sacred time trees, trees that existed in their own time. Her eyes widen as she realizes, she turns and looks at Inuyasha.

"**_Inuyasha was sealed on Goshinboku 50 years ago by Kikyou-onee-sama…."_**

Kaede's words drifted into her thoughts. The young hanyou did not look like he was over 50 years old. She looks back up at the tree and realizes.

_"Goshinboku…freezes time for those who are sealed! Kikyou…." _Nobara sees the miko's solemn face before she releases the arrow that sealed her. She then looks down at the arrow hole in the root of the Goshinboku. Her anger starts to clench her teeth. _"Kikyou…why did you?! Why did you seal me when you knew I would remain frozen in time?! Why?!"_

That night everyone sat around the small campfire. Sakana skewers dripped fat into the blaze causing the hot embers to sizzle. Shippou played with Kirara, both running around in the fire light. Miroku and Sango sat together, Miroku deep in contemplative thought and Sango watching the sakana cook. Across from them Kagome sat, her nose stuffed in another text book. The young girl sighed and glanced away from the paragraphs of knowledge to look at Nobara and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat cross-legged nearby and Nobara was some distance behind him, her back to the firelight. She had been silent and reclusive since their visit to her place of sealing. Kagome wished she knew how to help her, but Nobara seemed to be chasing her own demons. Then the sakana was ready and the usual farce took place again. Inuyasha and Shippou fought over a sakana until Kagome stopped him, using the word of subjugation. Kagome sees Nobara sit in the distance and walks up to her, offering her a sakana.

"Here, Sango-chan made one for you."

Nobara looks up at Kagome wearily and gingerly takes the sakana and stares at it in her hands. Kagome could tell that something was bothering her. She sat down next to her.

"Why don't you join us by the fire?"

"I am not used to this," Nobara says and glances over to Kagome with sad pale eyes. "I am used to being alone, it suits me."

Kagome did not know what to say at first. Her heart ached for the sad hanyou.

"You never had friends?"

Nobara just looks away.

"Oh," Kagome responds sadly. She had never met anyone so alone before in her life. "Well, you can only have friends if you want them. Sometimes you find them in the least likely of places." Kagome stops for a moment and looks over at a grumpy Inuyasha and smiles to herself. "Friends are the ones you know are going to be there for you no matter what." Kagome looks over at Nobara and then places a hand on her shoulder. The hanyou glances her eyes over to the young girl. "Come sit with us, Nobara."

Kagome smiled brightly.

"You are not alone anymore, Nobara."

Nobara looks at Kagome as she gasps slightly. She remembered Inutaisho placing his hand on her shoulder and saying the same words, one distant night in the courtyard of his castle. A small genuine smile began to curl the corners of her lips. She then slowly rises and nods to Kagome. Both return to the circle just as Shippou and Inuyasha began arguing again.

"Baka Inuyasha!!" Shippou whines rubbing a bump on his head. The hanyou sits next to him smiling evilly, his fist floating above the kitsune youkai's head

"You should watch your big mouth," Inuyasha retorts.

Kagome walks up and looks at the small kitsune youkai.

"Shippou-chan, what did you say about Inuyasha?"

Shippou just huffed and looked proud.

"He was talking out loud again and called me a dumb dog," Inuyasha growled. Folding his arms in his haori sleeves.

"Inuyasha you are a bully!" Shippou whined.

"Inuyasha, you should be nicer to Shippou-chan, he is just a child after all," Kagome reminds him as she sighs and sits next to Shippou to comfort him. Nobara sits just within the fire light across from all this.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spats, turning away as Kagome, while holding Shippou, turns to dig into her backpack for some ointment for Shippou's bump. As Kagome eyes are turned Shippou sticks out his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glances back right as Shippou flapped his tongue at him. Inuyasha growls and cracks his clawed fingers in anticipation. Kagome sets Shippou down and digs further in her bag, as the kitsune taunts the hanyou further. Sango and Miroku just sat there and sipped on some tea, Kirara is curled asleep in Sango's lap. Nobara watched their behavior peculiarly then got the indication that these little tiffs were common amongst these two.

"Aha! Found it!" Kagome exclaims as a loud bonk is heard with another whine from Shippou. Without facing the inevitable scene Kagome's face became annoyed. She closes here eyes and grits her teeth. "Inuyasha….osuwari!"

"Ga!" Inuyasha cried as the prayer beads around his neck pulled him down into the earth. Shippou sneered triumphantly. Nobara was slightly concerned for the young hanyou till she heard him moan in annoyance. Then jump up and start yelling at Kagome who ignored his spat as she administered the ointment to the new second bump on Shippou's head. Nobara watched the scene and she began to forget her troubles.

"Well?! Why did you do that!? W-" Inuyasha started then stopped as his ears heard a sound he had never heard before. Kagome stops too and looks over to Nobara. Nobara sat there with both her hands covering her mouth. Sango and Miroku looked at her wide eyed.

"Gomen." Nobara quickly mumbles as she turns. Inuyasha realizes what the sound was as Nobara suddenly rises and walks out of the fire light without another word. Kagome watches her as a hopeful smile crosses her lips.

Nobara had laughed.

The embers of the fire smoldered as everyone slept. Inuyasha was on first watch and sat in a tree above the others watching vigilantly. Nobara tries to sleep, the knowledge of her sealing to Goshinboku troubled her constantly that and the laughter that came from her before. Her mind toiled on when the last time she laughed was. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, despite her want to stay awake. She was still used to being watchful of herself. Just as they started to close she thought she heard a sound. Her eyes spring open and she jumps up to attention. The darkness of the night was overpowering her senses at first until the moon resurfaced from behind a cloud. There the others were sleeping, but there was a strange smell in the air.

_"Blood?"_

She walks over to where Inuyasha was in the tree and sees nothing.

"Inuyasha?" she whispers not wanting to wake the others. She then decides to wake Kagome. She walks over and nudges the still girl's form gently. Nobara gasps at the feel of cold flesh. The moon goes behind a cloud again as she shakes the girl harder till she hears her move. She feels something wet and raises her hand to her face, just as the moon reappeared.

Nobara gasps loudly and backs away in horror. There was blood on her hands.

"Nobara."

Nobara turns to the voice behind her and sees a figure in the shadows. She recognizes the form right away.

"I-Inuyasha?" her voice quavered, still confused as to what was going on.

The hanyou unsheathes Tessaiga in the shadows and points it at her.

"I trusted you, you promised."

For a moment Nobara was disoriented, and then she glances down to Hisuibara in her hand and sees the blood drip from the tip. She looked at the familiar blade confused. When did she unsheathe it?

"Inuyasha! Wait!" she calls, looking back desperately to try and understand what was going on. She looks back down at Kagome and her eyes widen into circles. There on the ground lay Izayoi.

"Izayoi!?" Nobara exclaims backing away.

"You promised," the voice said again and she turns to see a different figure before her. Her heart freezes as she recognizes him in an instant.

_"Inutaisho."_

The tai-youkai now held Tessaiga and raises the blade to attack and she could feel Hisuibara throbbing in her hand to fight back. But she wouldn't. The great blade struck her and she flew back against a rock wall. She rises slowly, doubled over from the pain that quickly dissipates and then finds she can't move. . She tries to move but suddenly realizes she is pinned to the rock wall. Everything is dark and her head hurts terribly. She then hears an all too familiar sound, the falling and rushing of water. She then hears the familiar laugh again.

_"Nani! Kikyou!"_

She looks around and finds herself still in the campground against the stone wall. Inutaisho is gone along with everyone else. Kikyou stands before her, bow raised. Nobara winces expecting to be hit, she opens her eyes when she hears the running water from the waterfall. The arrow is mere inches before her chest, frozen in time.

"You! You ikeike!?" Nobara screams.

The Miko looks at Nobara curiously.

"Why did you do it? Why did you seal me to be frozen in time?! You knew all I wanted was death!"

Kikyou stood quiet not responding. Nobara's anger boiled as she looks back at Kikyou with mad pale eyes.

Kikyou continued to stand silently. Nobara lowers her head wearily, realizing the miko won't answer her. She then hears laughter and jerks up to see Kikyou with Izayoi, alive, laughing at her.

"Izayoi!"

"You will never change, you who always try to be what you are not!" Izayoi laughs wickedly. Nobara suddenly sees the arrow move again.

"Why do you think he deserves you!?" both women howl.

"NO!" Nobara screams, closing her eyes as the arrow with her fate pierces through her kimono.

"Kikyou!!!"

Nobara gasps and opens her eyes and jumps up. She is back in the campground, sitting up and gasping for breath. The burn over her heart subsiding as she finds her right hand clutching Hisuibara. She looks at the sheathed sword strangely. Was it throbbing? She raises her hand to her face and sighs in relief that there was no blood there. She uses it to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her head falls into her hands as she shakes away the horrible laughter that still echoed in her head. She stands up and replaces the sheathed katana in the obi at her side. Quickly she walks around the fire checking on Kagome. She could see the young girl sleeping peacefully in the moonlight. She glances up in the tree and sees that Inuyasha was not there, but she could sense that he had just left.

_"Where did he go?"_ she wonders. She suddenly sees a strange light as a snake like being drifts through the trees and disappears. _"A Shinidama Chuu?"_ Nobara runs ahead to investigate.

As Nobara leaps over the sleeping Kagome she awakens her. Kagome opens her eyes and sees Nobara run away, she is about to call out when she sees the Shinidama Chuu. She glances up at the tree where Inuyasha was and her heart sinks when she realizes he is not there. She knew where he was.

_"Kikyou…"_

Her eyes suddenly widen though when she remembers seeing Nobara run towards the ghostly youkai beings.

_"Nobara!"_

.....End Chapter


	12. The Miko's Presence

**AN: Many words you have seen before but here a few new ones:**

**Shinidama Chuu: snakelike youkai that fly and steal human souls. Kikyou uses then to gather souls to help keep her alive.**

**Shikigami: Two small children, both seem female, that help out Kikyou. They are her messengers that she created. Don't know how else to describe them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XII**

**The Miko's Presence**

The long snake like youkai floated ethereally on an unseen breeze as Nobara followed it. She finally jumps down into a small gully. Still crouched she looks up to a tree slightly uphill where she was, there the Shinidama Chuu drift around a single figure. The figure sat beneath the tree, her slender body slightly bent and her face obscured by the drape of black hair that fell freely around her small shoulders and flowed gently in the breeze. A bow leaning up against her shoulder, she does not acknowledge Nobara's presence. Nobara stands frozen as the figure from her nightmares focuses into her reality.

_"Kikyou!"_

The tragic miko suddenly moves turning her head towards Nobara as if she had heard Nobara say her name. Her dark sad eyes hauntingly focus on the hanyou, as she quickly rises, gripping the bow in her left hand and watching Nobara intently. Nobara saw that her movements were unnatural, attempting their best to be human. And despite the knowledge of what happened to her, Nobara could not help but gasp as the woman who sealed her over 50 years prior was standing before her as she did that fateful day. Kikyou stood in her red hakama and white kimono, her black hair loose around her small shoulders, no expression shown on her face. Nobara at first fears this is a dream and cuts into the back of her hand with one of her claws, just enough to draw blood, the pain comforting her that this was real. Without a word Kikyou slowly turns as if she was about to leave, her faithful Shinidama Chuu, gliding ahead of her.

"Kikyou!" Nobara suddenly yells through gritted teeth. From her dreams, the memory of the laughing miko still lingered. The inhuman figure stops. "Kikyou! I know who you are! Do you run from an enemy when you see them!" Nobara takes a step forward and unsheathes Hisuibara. The blade throbbing with jaki, anticipating the upcoming battle eagerly.

Kikyou turns, embers burning in her dark eyes as she studies the yellow haired hanyou.

"I do not know you," she finally states solemnly, her figure remaining unnaturally still.

"Keh, have you forgotten!" Nobara cracks her fingers on her free hand exposing her deadly claws. "You sealed me 50 years ago! You ikeike!"

Kikyou just stares at Nobara for a moment with the same distant and haunting expression in her eyes. She then turns to continue on her way.

"You!" Nobara's anger flares. She knew she told Kaede that she relinquished her vow, but that was before she knew Kikyou sealed her on a Goshinboku. Sealed her to be frozen in time. She grips Hisuibara in both hands and glares at the miko angrily. "Do not turn your back on me, Kikyou! Honouikari!" Nobara leaps into the air towards the miko, the now flaming katana raised above her head. Kikyou casually removes one arrow and strings it as Nobara approaches. Kikyou turns quickly and is about to fire the hamaya until a figure suddenly jumps between her and Nobara. Nobara feels a sharp pain in her arm and quickly jumps back, the blood from a deep cut on her forearm seeping through her blue kimono. "Kuso!" she exclaims as she instinctively searches for her interference. She looks back up at Kikyou and sees the small drop of her blood drip off the edge of Tessaiga.

_"Inuyasha?"_

The young hanyou stands between them, apparently just arriving from following two small children, Kikyou's Shikigami, who accompany the miko. Kikyou looks slightly surprised at Inuyasha's sudden appearance. Inuyasha glares at Nobara defensively.

"What in the hell are you doing!" he yells at her. "Are you going back on your word?"

Nobara glares back at Inuyasha, her cool gaze hen darts back to the serene expression of the inhuman miko.

"Inuyasha, leave us. You do not understand!"

"Like hell I don't! I was sealed by Kikyou and hated her, but then learned I was tricked by Naraku to do so," he holds Tessaiga before him and grits his teeth. "I will not let you hurt her."

Nobara looks stunned at first at him and then smirks lowering Hisuibara.

"Why did you," she asks calmly addressing Kikyou. Inuyasha looks back at Kikyou wondering what her response may be. "Do you even remember me?"

The miko squints her eyes slightly and then closes them. A small smile appearing on her lips.

"I had fought so many youkai in my past. Do you honestly expect me to remember you? Perhaps one of the many who tried to take the Shikon no Tama?"

"You heartless ikeike!" Nobara yells, grinding her teeth and showing her fangs. Her hand tightens its grip on the silk covered hilt of Hisuibara. "You sealed me as you sealed Inuyasha, on a Goshinboku, 50 years ago. Now tell me why you didn't kill me as I had asked!"

Kikyou studies Nobara carefully, her face showing no expression.

"You were the hanyou who begged for death," she says slowly, a tinge of recognition in her voice as she continues to look at Nobara.

Inuyasha glances at Kikyou then at Nobara.

"Hai, I was that hanyou," Nobara responds then holding a clawed hand up threateningly. "Now why did you seal me?"

Kikyou just looks at Nobara, he deep sad eyes giving no answer.

"Nobara!"

Everyone turns as Kagome runs up to the scene. She sees Inuyasha with Tessaiga poised for the attack; Kikyou behind him with her helpers; Nobara before them with Hisuibara in hand. Kagome saw the desperation in Nobara's face and realizes what is going on.

Kikyou glances at Kagome, the resentment of her presence clear on the miko's face. Nobara senses this lingering resentment in the miko's heart and looks at Kagome. Her eyes widen as she senses something from the young girl she never thought she would sense. Something almost entirely hidden: the darkness of Kagome's heart with a lingering emotion of hatred for the miko. Nobara at first was puzzled then she looks back up to Inuyasha and Kikyou and immediately saw what was happening.

For a moment in her mind she imagined Inutaisho standing before her with Izayoi behind him.

_"Two women, one love!"_

She shook the image from her mind. And her pale cool eyes focus back on Kikyou.

"Kikyou!" Nobara yells, glaring her pale blue eyes at her, ignoring Inuyasha's presence as best she can. "Will you not answer me?"

Kikyou continues to glare at Kagome, giving little acknowledgement to the hanyou.

"Why did you seal me? Why did you seal me to Goshinboku! Answer me!"

Kikyou glances to Nobara slowly and her eyes narrow.

"Kuso!' Nobara screams angrily and tightens her grip on Hisuibara. She then leaps towards Kikyou. Inuyasha jumps up and rams her blade with Tessaiga, both warriors then land facing the other. Nobara looks at Inuyasha almost painfully.

"Inuyasha, move aside! Please!"

Inuyasha glares at Nobara coldly yet was also pained at having to attack her. In his heart he still remembered the hanyou fondly. But he could not allow her to hurt Kikyou. The young hanyou glances back at his beloved stoic miko. The living memory of the woman he once trusted everything to. He then shifts his eyes back to Nobara and smirks at the irony. There she was before him, the living memory of the woman he once trusted. He thought he could trust her again. But she had told Kaede she relinquished her vow to harm Kikyou. Inuyasha barred his teeth as he remembered his mother's words to him.

**"Do not wait for her, my Inuyasha. Nobara is one of broken promises."**

Inuyasha sighs and straightens up looking as if he is about to give up. Nobara looks at him strangely. There was a calm expression on his face, she didn't understand why and all she could sense from him was trust. Trust that she would not harm him. Nobara stands there conflicted, there her vengeance stood behind the boy she loved, the boy willing to protect her enemy.

"AARRRGGG!" Nobara screams in frustration and slams the tip of Hisuibara into the earth. The katana continuing to throb slightly in her hand, the steel yearning for the taste of the miko's blood. Nobara looks down at the blade commanding it to be silent, to relinquish the vow she set on it years ago. The blade soon quieted, but did not forget. Nobara looks back up at Inuyasha and the stoic miko. Kikyou continues to stand there unnaturally still, her Shikigami obediently at her side and the Shinidama chuu floating around her. Nobara looks back down at the blade and remembers its sense for blood. Her cool blue eyes then glare into the cold brown ones of Kikyou. Only the embers of the fire she remembered remained behind those eyes. Despite the beautiful recreation of the woman before her Nobara realizes the truth. Kikyou was already dead, none of her blood would fall, for her body was now no longer alive; just a shell of clay and burial soil. Nobara studies Kikyou and can see the sadness that enveloped her. Kikyou, a woman even Nobara respected once, now a wandering shadow of the past and what once was. Nobara remembers the sadness in Kaede's heart for her sister as they left Kikyou's grave the other day. She could still sense the pity in the hearts that she traveled with. Even in the young girl Kagome. Nobara looks over at Kagome who still stands to the side unsure of what to do. Nobara closes her eyes and sighs.

The tension in the scene was thick and the silence deafening. Nobara opens her pale blue eyes and focuses them on the dark ones of Kikyou. She could almost hear the laughter of the miko from her dreams and Hisuibara begins to throb with jaki again. She shook her head to drive the laughter away and clear her mind and ignore the blades eager plea. She couldn't fight Inuyasha, no matter what was to happen she could not hurt him.

Kikyou studies Nobara carefully, then her voice permeates the rigid silence.

"The reason you were sealed is a reason you have not yet discovered and one I cannot answer…."

Nobara sighs through gritted teeth and closes her eyes. She feels her anger burn the mark over her heart…..so many years lost forever and she will never know why.

Kikyou glances at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, until next time," she says quietly as she then turns and leaves, her Shikigami following along with the ghostly Shinidama Chuu. Nobara senses the miko's departure and quickly flashes her angry eyes at her. Inuyasha sees her expression and readies Tessaiga. Nobara removes Hisuibara from the ground and Inuyasha watches her intently as Nobara sheaths the blade, silencing it. Nobara looks down, her fists clench so hard at her sides that her claws pierce her own flesh. The urge to kill the miko still as strong, and feeling as if she had failed somehow. As the eerie light of the Shinidama Chuu fades into darkness, the three figures continue to stand there quietly.

"Nobara…." Kagome whispers, seeing the hanyou's obvious struggle. Inuyasha still was watching Kikyou walking off into the distance and as she disappears he turns back to Nobara and sheaths Tessaiga. He then leaps down to stand before her.

"What in the hell were you doing!" he asks her angrily. Nobara continues to look down, unable to face the hanyou who made her fail. "You promised, Kaede-baabaa. You told her you would not try to hurt Kikyou!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries out as an angered Inuyasha quickly turns his back on Nobara. Nobara glares down at the ground, feeling shameful for forgetting her promise to Kaede.

Inuyasha folds his arms in his haori and huffs then looks over his shoulder at Nobara.

"Ofukuro was right about you," he said, his voice laced with sadness. "You never keep your promises."

Nobara looks up shocked as Inuyasha walks away into the shadows of the night. Nobara then quickly glances over to Kagome. The young girl's face was a mask of pity and the look made Nobara sick as she knew it was for her. She looks away and turns to leave.

"Nobara," Kagome says, reaching out to her. The hanyou stops and glances over her shoulder.

"I am fine, Kagome," she calls back as she then continues walking. "I just need to be alone." The last comment was quiet and she wasn't sure if Kagome heard it or not, and she didn't care. She walks into the darkness.

_"It is what is best….."_

Inuyasha runs to try and catch up to Kikyou, to find out what she was going to tell him, but the trail ran cold. At one point Inuyasha stands atop a cliff looking over a valley. He looks up at the waxing moon and remembers his mother. Then his heart began to ache for Kikyou. His heart responded that way each time he saw her. The memory of what almost was still fresh in his mind, and his heart yearned for it still. Especially when he sees her as she was, though he knows her warmth is gone, along with her sweet scent. He still remembers the kiss they once shared and the promise…..Inuyasha looks down his hair covering his face as he clenches his fists. Another promise, lost to the sands of time.

Kagome walks back into camp and Miroku and Sango had just woken up alarmed to find their comrades missing. They relax when they see the familiar school girl.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greets her smiling and then sees the concerned look on Kagome's face. Sango looks to Miroku. They both knew this face; it was the face Kagome gets every time Inuyasha went to see Kikyou.

"Is Kikyou-sama around?" Miroku asks, trying to be sensitive to the situation.

Kagome nods slowly and looks away from the concerned eyes of her friends. Shippou was still asleep with Kirara.

"Kikyou was here," she answers slowly and tells them what she saw. Both were surprised that Nobara tried to attack Kikyou. After she was done, Kagome sat by the rekindled fire and Miroku stood watch. Sango sat next to Kagome trying to console the girl. All wondered where both hanyou's had gone and which would return first.

All look up as a figure enters the firelight. Kagome looks up and meets his gold eyes sadly, but then he looks down away from her soft brown gaze.

"Inuyasha," Miroku says, rising and walking over to the hanyou. "Were you with Kikyou-sama just now?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Kikyou has disappeared again."

Miroku looks over at Sango and both walk away from the fire for a minute, leaving the two alone. Kagome just sat there and stared into the fire. Inuyasha stood across form her, his head down. Kagome sighs.

_"I don't know why I still get upset,"_ she thought to herself and looks up at Inuyasha. _"No matter what, I know Inuyasha will be forever connected to Kikyou. I cannot break that bond."_

Inuyasha looks up and meets Kagome's eyes. He was slightly taken aback. She was smiling sweetly at him.

_"But I love him…what else can I do but be here for him."_

Inuyasha curls the corner of his lip slightly upwards. He was thankful that Kagome did not appear to be angry. Though he knew she was hurting. He was about to move closer when he suddenly turns and searches the campsite. He realizes that one still had not returned.

"Where is Nobara?"

Her yellow hair illuminated in the moonlight, Nobara continues wandering to unknown destinations. Kikyou's words forever cycling in her head.

**"The reason you were sealed is a reason you have not yet discovered and one I cannot answer…."**

**_"What the hell does that mean?"_ **she ponders, the spot over her heart burns more as she thought of it and she covers it instinctively with her hand. She stops walking as Inuyasha's voice drifts into her mind.

**"Ofukuro was right about you, you never keep your promises."**

Nobara sighs and rests up against a tree. She could still see Inuyasha's eyes as he defended Kikyou. Nobara looks down as she realizes the result of her reaction to the miko's presence. She covers her face with her slender hands and feels the burning ache over her heart rise into her chest.

_"He will never trust me again….."_

...End Chapter


	13. Yamase

**Chapter XIII**

**Yamase**

With the sunrise came the realization that Nobara was still missing. The group was preparing to leave as Kagome places her sleeping bag back in her backpack and looks into the woods concerned. She still remembers the last words Inuyasha had said to Nobara.

**"Ofukuro was right about you, you never keep your promises."**

She wanted to say something to Inuyasha then but was unable to. She was still shocked that Nobara had not kept her promise to not harm Kikyou. Kagome remembers last night as Nobara stood at the bottom of the ravine with Kikyou and Inuyasha above her. She could see the desperation on her face, and the pain of knowing Inuyasha would protect Kikyou.

"You ready, Kagome?"

The young hanyou's familiar voice drifts into her thoughts and she looks up at him.

"But Inuyasha," Kagome rises to stand. "What about Nobara? She did not return last night at all."

"Yes, maybe it is best if we wait for her to come back," Miroku chimes in.

Inuyasha folds his arms and gazes off into the trees, his typical impatient sneer on his face. Kagome rolls her eyes and is about to speak when she sees something. There in Inuyasha's eyes was the hint of remorse.

_"Does he feel bad for what he said to her?"_

"Keh," Inuyasha says closing his eyes and beginning to walk away to lead the group down the road again. "I am sure wherever she is, she will catch up."

The rest of the group watches him walk ahead. They were all reluctant to leave, unsure of where their new friend was and worried about her.

"Are you coming?"

With that, the group gives a unanimous sigh and follows the stubborn hanyou. Shippou bounces ahead and lands on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, we should wait for Nobara!"

"Keh!" he responds turning away. "And why should we do that?"

"Because you shouldn't have said those things about her, you probably hurt her feelings. And that's why she is gone, you dummy!"

Inuyasha stops walking and scowls.

A loud thud is heard as Shippou falls off Inuyasha's shoulder with a big swollen bump on his head.

"You! Inuyasha! Grrr," Shippou whines as Kagome picks him up and tries to treat his bump.

Inuyasha continues to walk ahead appearing unfazed by the little kitsune-youkai's words. He remembers standing there in front of Nobara and seeing the agony she was going through. He almost understood why she was so angry at Kikyou. He looks up at the sky and is reminded of her pale blue eyes.

"_Nobara…where are you?"_

Somewhere in a small house on a cliff sat Hakudoushi. Kagura is spotted in the distance as she flies towards him on her feather, the young Kohaku at her side sitting idly by. Hakudoushi rises as they approach.

"Kagura," he states when she is in earshot and quickly jumps down from her feather with Kohaku. "Did you get the youkai Naraku asked for?"

Kagura looks at the human child beside her and Kohaku nods to Hakudoushi.

"Hai. He is locked in a cave not far from here," Kohaku answers in a monotone voice.

"Did he agree to do as we asked?"

Kagura folds her arms and looks at Hakudoushi annoyed.

"Hai."

An evil sneer spreads across the face of the white haired youkai child.

"Well, then. Go ahead with Naraku's plan."

Kagura nods and takes the feather out of her hair again and leaps back onto her feather.

"Kagura," Hakudoushi states calmly and Kagura lowers her feather down closer. The strange child removes a small ivory blade from within the sleeve of his kimono and tosses it to her. "Do not forget what we discussed."

Kagura looks at the blade curiously. It was entirely made out of an ivory colored stone with ancient encryptions along the peerless white blade and ivory hilt.

"Do not forget," Hakudoushi warns then turns to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, go with Kagura."

Kohaku obediently nods and jumps up on the feather, a knot of nervousness twirling in his stomach over his next task.

The inu-tachi was still walking down the path on their search for Naraku and now also in search for Nobara. As they enter a meadow, s sudden wind picks up and Kagome shivers a little. Inuyasha sees her reaction and smells the coolness in the breeze.

"That wind is cold," Shippou exclaims as he jumps up to Kagome's shoulder. Sango wraps her arms tighter around Kirara and the little neko-youkai mews. Miroku looks around suspiciously the wind blowing harder and colder, but the houshi's intuition knew something wasn't right. Especially when he sees flakes of snow blow in the wind.

_"It is not winter. Why is there snow!"_

"This is no ordinary wind!" Inuyasha says as he unsheathes Tessaiga. "I can smell Naraku!"

The group looks at him and gasp. Kagome hugs Shippou closer to her, as the snow begins to pile in the meadow around them.

"I can sense a strong jaki nearby, too," Sango calls out.

"There!" Miroku cries out as the group follows his outstretched finger to the sky before them and sees the familiar feather.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaims. The kaze-youkai's feather was immune to the strong winds that its rider controlled. And Inuyasha regretfully realizes that it was her he smelled and not his great adversary.

"Kohaku!" Sango yells seeing her younger brother sitting beside Kagura.

Kohaku looks down at his sister, his face showing no recognition, yet in his heart he knew her.

_"Ane-ue."_

Kohaku's memory, the memory of his life as a youkai taijiya and how he had killed his father and comrades, had returned to him. But if Naraku knew that the memory he erased from the young boys mind returned he would kill the boy. Kill him before Kohaku could avenge his family. Kohaku leaps down dressed in his youkai taijiya regalia, the sickle chain weapon of his choice in hand. He stares into the group ignoring his sister and searches for the target they were after. He looks up to Kagura questioningly when she realizes the same thing.

_"Where is Nobara?"_ the kaze-youkai ponders and then waves her fan as more wind erupts, giving Kohaku the signal. Kohaku takes out a small horn and blows on it. The howl of the wind erupts from the horn and a similar howl responds. Kagura's fan produces a wind spell that keeps the winds blowing and suddenly the snow blew around the group even harder creating a blizzard. As the blizzard blows towards the group, Sango quickly tosses Kirara up in the air and Kirara quickly transforms. Sango leaps onto her back and keeps her focus on Kohaku.

As snow begins to gather around the group, a massive youkai emerges from the trees. The youkai was as tall as the trees and his body appeared hard as rock. He was wearing what looked to be samurai armor yet lined with white fur. His skin was a pale blue and his eyes were black. He had a long pointed nose and a gaunt face that looked small in his massive horned samurai helmet. He had a cape of snow white hair falling down his back and whiter beard circling his face.

"Inuyasha!" the youkai bellows. He smiles wickedly, showing a row of jagged sharp teeth. A howling laugh erupts from him as the group watches this youkai, unsure of what his purpose was. Inuyasha jumps ahead to face the youkai, as the blizzard unknowingly swallow Miroku, Kagome and Shippou behind him, drowning out their calls to him.

The youkai looks down at Inuyasha surprised.

"You are the son of the great tai-youkai, Inu-no-Taisho?" The youkai bellows, chuckling. "You are a hanyou!"

Inuyasha sneers and his blood boils even though his ears were freezing.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha calls back annoyed.

"I am Yamase from the mountains. And Inu-no-Taisho was my adversary many years ago and he banished me to the Southern Mountains. Since he is no longer alive for me to kill to break my banishment I will kill you and retrieve back my honor so I can return home."

"Keh!" Inuyasha spats as he tightens his grip on Tessaiga and leaps towards the youkai.

Sango focuses only on her brother and even though she senses her friends could use her help the thought that her brother was near overwhelms her. She suddenly sees him on the rim of the snow covered area where Inuyasha was fighting Yamase. Kohaku stands there alone then turns to leave disappearing into the trees.

_"No! Kohaku!"_

"Kirara!" she calls and Kirara flies forward through the sky. Sango could not bear to miss this chance.

"Sango!"

"Sango-chan!"

Kagome and Miroku call after her as they barely see her above them and then take off into the unknown. Kagome, Miroku and Shippou find themselves in a freezing wind tunnel that Kagura was controlling. All they could do was see above them, everything to their sides was blinding white. And it was cold, very cold. Miroku sensing the bad situation is about to remove his prayer beads to try and deflect these cold winds until he sees the swarm of Saimyoushou above them. He grimaces at the thought of being helpless again and replaces the beads. The cold wind picks up again and Shippou suddenly falls out of Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" he calls as he turns and sees Kagome collapse in a snow drift. She lies there unconscious and is being quickly buried by the blizzard like wind. "Miroku!"

Miroku turns alarmed and quickly runs to help Shippou unbury Kagome. He lifts her out of the drift and her skin is like ice.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome!" Shippou cries as he tries to shake her.

"She is hypothermic," Miroku exclaims. He looks around but the blizzard is creating blinding conditions. "We need a fire! Shippou!"

Shippou ran out a little ways and tries to call Inuyasha for help. "Inuyasha!" he calls but the wind drowns out his small voice. He returns to the unmoving cold Kagome. Miroku carries Kagome to the other side of the snowdrift and grabs her sleeping bag out of her back pack to wrap her in.

"Shippou, use your Kitsune Bi!" Miroku instructs as he holds the unconscious Kagome to him. Shippou nods and tries to spark his green fox fire to warm his friend. The small flame erupts and Miroku uses a handful of Ofuda to try holding the spark. Using as much of his body to block the small flame from the wind. Shippou scurries over to the still Kagome and touches her. The ice cold skin chills his freezing fingers and without any response from her, he begins to cry. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha leaps towards Yamase as the mighty youkai pulls out an ice-bladed katana. Tessaiga hits the ice blade and Inuyasha maneuvers out of the way as Yamase swings at him with a stone fist. The youkai appears to be made from an icy mountain. Inuyasha appears the faster until Yamase somehow gets the upper hand and knocks Inuyasha away. The hanyou flies back into a snow drift and quickly gets up again. He underestimated this youkai's speed. He feels a pain at his lip but ignores it as he sees Yamase open his mouth and many sharp icicles appear clustered in his jaws. Inuyasha prepared for the attack as the icicles shoot out of Yamase's mouth towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges them easily and runs towards Yamase swinging Tessaiga violently. He shatters the ice katana that Yamase tries to block with and slashes at Yamase's armor. Several gashes occur in the frozen metal breast plate before the hanyou gives one last mighty blow knocking Yamase down. Inuyasha leaps back satisfied and watches the great youkai fall. He suddenly feels a slight pain in his left shoulder and sees an icicle there. He did not realize until now that one had hit him.

"Keh," he spats as he pulls out the shard of ice and tosses it aside. Yamase rises and chuckles to him self pleased.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asks wiping the blood away on his lip from when Yamase knocked him down, before it froze there.

"You removed my tsurara," Yamase bellows as he picks up the hilt of his broken sword and he blows on it. His icy breath on the blade reforms it to its original state. "My Toushoudokuso will be taking affect shortly."

"Toushoudokuso!" Inuyasha states slightly alarmed as he feels the wound where the icicle was suddenly go very cold and numb. Yamase starts laughing louder.

"Soon you will freeze from the inside out!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha curses as he feels the toxin enter and freeze his blood stream slowly. He looks up at Tessaiga and despite the wind spell that Kagura keeps blowing he could still smell the wind scar on the blade. He smirks realizing he may only get one chance before he can no longer feel his arms.

"We shall see who has the last laugh," he smirks and raises the massive katana above his head.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yells as he smashes Tessaiga into the ground. The powerful force erupts towards the youkai. Yamase continues to chuckle unnerving Inuyasha as he awaits the attack to hit its mark.

Yamase suddenly crouches and puts his arm before him as a shield. Unexpectedly a sheet of ice forms before him blocking his entire body. Inuyasha was unsure in the youkai's motives but felt confident in the wind scar's attack. The sheet of ice shines in the dim light as the wind scar hits it.

"Nani?" Inuyasha exclaims as the sheet of ice reflects the wind scar back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns to leap out of the way but realizes he can not move very well, his blood was chilled and his limps ached at every movement. He did not realize how quickly the toxin was spreading. He looks up at the blast returning to him and sees he has no way of getting out of its path.

...End Chapter


	14. Fire and Ice

**Chapter XIV**

**Fire and Ice**

"Kagome!"

Shippou cries as Miroku holds Kagome's still form close and the wind continues to blow around them. Miroku tries to use meditation to not feel the cold on his skin but he begins to feel the dampness of the snow through his robes. Kagome still felt cold to the touch as he held her close wrapped up in her sleeping bag. He was not sure how much longer he could hold his concentration and stay awake. Shippou desperately does his best to keep the small fox fire going but his paws were becoming frozen. Miroku looks down at the unconscious girl in his arms and hopes she will be ok. He then wonders what happened to Sango.

Above them Kagura sat on her feather her mind focused on the torrent of winds that had them trapped.

_"Yamase's cold has been a welcome addition to my winds," _she smirks to herself, watching the drama unfold below her. She was still troubled over where Nobara was. She takes out the dagger and looks at it carefully. The inscriptions on the peerless white blade were faded and indiscernible. She wondered what its significance was.

"Honouikari!"

Kagura moves quickly out of the way as Nobara leaps up and attempts to slice the kaze-youkai in two.

"Nobara!" Kagura exclaims quickly dodging the attack. Nobara flips, just missing the feather, and lands outside of the wind tunnel looking up at Kagura. The flaming red katana in hand as Kagura maneuvers around the tunnel to face Nobara.

"Well, so the hanyou has emerged!" Kagura chides her. Hakudoushi's warning forever present in her mind as she holds the dagger in her hand preparing to follow through with his orders.

Nobara does not see the dagger but quickly strings a shouki arrow to her bow and fires it at Kagura. Kagura sneers knowing that if she tries to use her powers to deflect the arrow that the wind tunnel spell would be undone.

The first arrow she dodges easily and smiles at her evading maneuvers until her feather suddenly tilts back as it is hit with another arrow that breaks through the bottom and barely grazes her shoulder as it flies past. The sudden jolt surprises Kagura and she drops the small blade absently and watches in horror as it plummets into the snowy meadow below. She quickly glances at Nobara angrily, already imagining the punishment she will get from Hakudoushi that she lost the dagger.

Nobara strings another arrow.

"This one will not miss, Kagura," Nobara states calmly and Kagura knows it won't. Nobara releases the arrow, the tip glowing red with shouki flame.

"Feh!" Kagura spats feeling her life to be more important and quickly raises her fan to blow the arrow away. The arrow falls away and Nobara watches pleased as Kagura's wind tunnel slowly loses momentum. Kagura glares at Nobara then quickly rises on her feather and flies off.

"Kagome! Miroku!"

Nobara turns as she hears Shippou's cry. The blizzard winds were now dissipating and slowly she could see the dark huddled form of Miroku, Shippou and Kagome. She leaps towards them. She sees Kagome unconscious and Miroku freezing and losing consciousness.

"Nobara!" Shippou exclaims.

Nobara ignores Shippou and focuses on the two humans.

"Houshi!" she calls to him shaking him. Miroku shakes his head and snow falls off his short dark hair. He looks up at her through ice covered eyelashes.

"Nobara-san!" Miroku exclaims as she then quickly crouches down and looks at Kagome. She inspects the girl quickly and then helps Miroku stand up.

"She will be alright, but you have to get her out of here," Nobara states sensing Kagome's low heartbeat. She is about to pick up the unconscious girl when she glances across the dissipating winds and sees Inuyasha facing the onslaught of the wind scar. She senses right away that something is wrong.

"_Inuyasha!"_

"Shippou! Help Miroku and get Kagome out of this meadow," she quickly orders as she leaves them and leaps towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watches the wind scar come barreling towards him, the cold toxin from Yamase had frozen his limbs making them cold and numb. Inuyasha smirks slightly and stops trying to struggle with his unresponsive limbs.

_"Keh, so this is how it ends…."_

He could almost feel the force of the wind scar blast, when he feels strong arms grab hold of his waist and pull him from his frozen state. He then notices himself being lifted away from the blast of the wind scar. Inuyasha glances his gold eyes up to see Nobara holding him looking ahead as she quickly lands with him outside of the snowed in meadow. The memory of her carrying him years ago filled his mind as he could smell her comforting scent. She lands just within the forest trees where the sun shone down brightly and the grass was still green. She gently sets him against a tree.

"Inuyasha!" she calls to him feeling his cold skin. Her eyes widen when she realizes what is happening to him. _"Toushoudokuso!"_ The memory of her experience with this toxin caused a slight chill on the back of her neck. She knew what had to be done, but she heard the familiar chuckle of Yamase nearby.

_"Yamase,"_ she remembers as she glares back through the corner of her eye to where the youkai was.

She looks around to see where Shippou and Miroku were but did not see them, and she knew that if Yamase found Inuyasha that he was in no condition to protect himself.

"Inuyasha," she focuses her pale blue eyes on his cold gold ones. He was shivering and it broke her heart to see him like this. "Inuyasha, I have to stop Yamase. If he finds you…."

Inuyasha tries to speak but finds his tongue had become a cold numb slab of meat in his mouth. All he can release is a moan.

"I know it is painful," she assures him and moves him slightly to be more in the sunlight. "The toxin hasn't entered your heart yet." She looks down at him tenderly, for a moment she thought she saw the child she once knew so well. "Don't worry, my chicchai youkai. I know the cure."

The sudden bellowing of Yamase behind her distracts her and she knows it means only one thing. _"Yamase has realized_ _that Inuyasha escaped!"_

"I'll return," she tells him earnestly looking into his eyes. She quickly turns and leaves Inuyasha there against the tree. All he could do was wait.

Nobara leaps back onto the snow covered meadow and sees the towering Yamase searching for Inuyasha.

"Where did you hide, you hanyou coward?" Yamase bellows as he starts to paw through the snow searching for Inuyasha. She remembered Yamase so clearly now.

Nobara walks casually up behind him, not trying to hide her footsteps as her feet slightly crunch in the soft powder. Yamase hears the footsteps behind him and quickly turns swinging his ice blade in the direction of the sound over the surface of the snow. Nobara leaps back, flips and lands calmly out of reach. Yamase chuckles again as the disturbed snow powder settles slowly.

"Nani?" Yamase gasps as Nobara's figure came into full view. Her mane of yellow hair, tied back from her face, blowing behind her and in her blue kimono and hakama; she stood out in the white background.

"Yamase," Nobara says looking up slowly from under her hair, a characteristic and playful smirk on her lips exposing her fangs. "Still spreading your snow all over, I see."

"N-Nobara!" Yamase can't hide the stutter in his voice as he takes a step back.

"It has been a long time, Yamase," she states calmly as she unsheathes Hisuibara slowly. "Why are you down from the Southern Mountains? Did you forget that Inutaisho banished you there?"

"Inu-no-Taisho," the youkai blurted the name then seemed to stand tall again for a moment. "H-he died before I could retrieve my honor. He died before I could face him again and return home. And you…" he started; fear once more coating his voice. "…they said you were dead!"

"Dead," Nobara repeats the word with an empty voice. She looks at Hisuibara before her calmly and then glares wickedly at Yamase. "I am dead," she states a fathomless emptiness in her voice as she said this. She then thought of Inuyasha shivering and suffering somewhere in the woods behind her. She glares evil pale eyes up at Yamase and sneers exposing her sharp fangs. "And so are you, Yamase."

Yamase takes a step back unsure of what to do. He searches the skies for Kagura and found himself abandoned. Hisuibara begins flaming with the red fire of shouki and Nobara, with rage filled eyes leaps towards the massive Yamase. Yamase, knowing his blade to be useless against Nobara's steel, fills his mouth again with icicles and shoots them at Nobara. Nobara, anticipating this maneuver leaps high above the blast and holds Hisuibara above her. Yamase looks up realizing he had missed and had no time to move.

"Honouikari!" she yells as she slams the flaming katana right into the forehead of Yamase. The katana slid down the front of the giant youkai and seemed only to graze him since no visible mark was left on him. She lands standing before him. Yamase stands there motionless for a moment and looks down at her with a pained expression.

"You hurt the person I care for more than my own life. I am afraid that I cannot let you return to the mountains," Nobara states coldly. Yamase tries to open his mouth to speak but he freezes as a line forms from his forehead down the center of his body. Steam smolders from the line, the heat of the fire from Hisuibara had melted through Yamase's cold hard armor and cleaved the youkai in two, right down the center. Before her eyes Yamase splits and falls into the snow, causing the soft powder to rise again around her. When Yamase is still a cold breeze quickly blows his remains away with the snow erasing Yamase's sorcery and returning the meadow back to its green grasses.

_"It is done, Inutaisho,"_ she thinks to herself as she looks at her reflection in the blade that killed Yamase.

Nobara sheathes Hisuibara and turns to return to Inuyasha when she suddenly feels a sharp pain over her heart. She looks down to see an ivory blade stuck into her kimono, a silken thread attached to the ivory hilt. Nobara quickly follows the thread and looks up to see Kagura before her smiling wickedly as she pulls on the silken thread returning the dagger to her hand. The ivory blade that was now crimson with Nobara's blood.

"Kagura! You ikeike!" Nobara curses, holding one hand over the wound. Kagura holds the blade up, showing it to Nobara. She was proud to have retrieved it. When Yamase's snow disappeared and the meadow returned to green the peerless white blade was easy to spot.

"Feh, this is the Gesshokudeba. Naraku said you would know what this means."

Nobara looks on wide eyed at the blade. She curses under her breath as she grimaces. She closes her eyes, scolding herself for not sensing Kagura was there, for letting her guard down. She then glares at Kagura and nods slowly in response.

"Then you and I are done," Kagura says nonchalantly as she pulls the feather from her hair and returns to the sky.

Nobara watches Kagura fly away and knows there is nothing she can do about herself at that moment. The pain had gone away. She quickly turns to where she left Inuyasha.

"Nani!" she exclaims and begins to run quickly as she senses that Inuyasha's heart was slowing. "_Toushoudokuso spread faster than I thought!"_

_"Inuyasha! Hold on!"_

Sango and Kirara had followed Kohaku in a game of cat and mouse deep into the forest. Finally Kirara and her land in the forest when they had lost sight of him.

"Kohaku!" Sango calls, holding Hiraikotsu behind her in the ready as she jumps off the Neko-youkai's back.

Nearby, but out of sight, Kohaku sat in a tree in turmoil of having to play these sinister games with his sister.

Sango steps forward continuing to call out to him and trips a trap. A log covered with sharpened spike comes quickly towards her. Kirara growls and pushes her mistress out of danger. Sango lands as the log rams into a tree across the way. She gasps and searches the trees quietly.

_"Kohaku!"_

Sango silently listens for any movement, using her trained ability to sense traps and then purposefully triggers another trap to render it harmless.

"Careful, Kirara," Sango tells her companion. "This whole forest is covered in traps." Kirara growls quietly as she shrinks down to her smaller size and carefully goes to disarm all the traps so her mistress can move freely. Sango stands still awaiting Kirara's ok to continue forward when she hears a branch snap in a nearby tree. She quickly turns and releases Hiraikotsu, smashing many of the branches. A figure leaps down and stands before her as Hiraikotsu returns.

"Kohaku!"

The young boy stood before her, unsure of what to do. He no longer had Naraku's will controlling him so he could not bring himself to attack her. But he knew that if Naraku saw him not attack his life would be at stake. He quickly looks around and not seeing the pestering Saimyoushou, knows that Naraku was not watching him right then. But he was still unsure of what to do.

Sango holds Hiraikotsu behind her and reaches out a hand. She wasn't sure what to do either. She remembered all the awful things he had done, the lives he killed. She wanted to kill him, release her brother from this life of terrible servitude and avenge the innocent people Naraku forced him to kill. Yet she herself had just recently risked her life for his. Despite everything he had done all she can see before her is the little brother she loved. She had not seen him since she risked her life for him. All she knew was that she just had to see him. See that he was ok. And now all she could do was stand there.

The emotions between them were thick as fog. Both reluctant to move.

_"Ane-ue…"_

The memories of his life in the youkai taijiya village with her flooded his mind and he felt his arm shaking wanting to reach out to her. Sango takes a step towards him. Her hand still outstretched dying to touch him.

Kohaku doesn't find the will to move away. Sango takes another step and Kohaku feels his arm rise on its own to touch her hand when he suddenly feels himself be grabbed by Kagura and quickly whisked away on the feather.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screams, dropping Hiraikotsu and running the last few steps to where he once stood. She stood there and watches him being taken away from her again. She feels the tears well up in her throat and gasps. "_Why? Why did it turn out this way! Kohaku!"_

"Sango."

Sango turns and sees Miroku with Kirara beside him. The houshi stood there, his robes still damp from the snow. He had gone to find her once Shippou and Kagome were safe. He was worried about her. He sees her standing there, Hiraikotsu lying at the ground at her side. He had seen this look on her face so many times before, yet each time it pained him more to see her go through this torment. He walks up to her and places a hand on her small shoulder.

"Sango-," he starts about to console her when she suddenly turns and sobs into his shoulder. Miroku holds her close and lets her cry.

...End Chapter


	15. Soft Petals

**Chapter XV**

**Soft Petals**

_"Inuyasha! Hang on! Hold on my chicchai youkai!"_

Inuyasha could hear Nobara's voice drift towards him from across a distant frozen plain, but all was dark.

_"Inuyasha!"_

He tries to respond but can't seem to speak. Her voice seems to be getting closer.

_"Inuyasha."_

Hearing his name he struggles to open his heavy eyelids.

"_Inuyasha?_"

He sees a blurred face looking down on him. It is Nobara's face.

"Ínuyasha?"

Her voice becomes closer as he fully opens his eyes and her image comes into focus. She was looking down on him and was smiling.

"N-Nobara?" he starts, his body feeling warm and heavy around him.

"It is alright, Inuyasha," Nobara calms him. "The Toushoudokuso is gone."

Shippou suddenly jumps up onto her shoulder.

"Inuyasha! You're ok!" he exclaims cheerfully.

"Wh-what happened?" Inuyasha asks feeling drowsy.

"When I had returned to you the Toushoudokuso had unexpectedly already entered your heart. I quickly gave you the cure," Nobara holds out a handful of small, red, ball shaped things. "Dried fire rat hearts."

With her explanation Inuyasha's stomach turns.

"This is the only cure for Toushoudokuso," Nobara explains as she replaces the precious red hearts back in a hidden pouch. "Even though you had been given the cure you had become feverish and we were afraid you wouldn't get out of it."

"Fever?" Inuyasha states, he didn't remember feeling feverish.

Nobara helps Inuyasha slowly sit up and he sees that they are inside some old farm hut. A raging fire burned in the fire pit. Inuyasha holds his head in his hands suddenly.

"My head feels so heavy." he sighs weakly.

"It is the side affects of Toushoudokuso," Nobara explains. "It will pass. Here, Inuyasha, drink this," she instructs as she hands him some tea.

Inuyasha gingerly takes the warm cup in his hands and sips the bittersweet hot liquid. As he removes the cup from his face he sees Kagome sleeping across from him near the fire.

"Kagome!" he exclaims knowing that something was wrong. She would never sleep knowing he was as sick as Nobara described. He tries to get up but stumbles, his legs were warm but numb.

"Inuyasha!" Nobara exclaims grabbing the tea and placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What the hell is wrong with my legs? And what is wrong with Kagome!" he exclaims angrily.

"Inuyasha," Nobara stays sternly. "Sit down. The after effects of Toushoudokuso are still in your legs."

Nobara looks calmly over to Kagome.

"And Kagome will be alright," she says quietly. "She passed out in the snow and almost froze to death."

Inuyasha looks on in horror.

_"Kagome…"_

"I gave her some of the fire rat hearts as well," Nobara says setting down the tea. "She will be alright, Inuyasha. Don't worry."

Inuyasha continues to look at Kagome sleeping peacefully.

_"Kagome…I almost lost you…"_

Inuyasha looks to Nobara. She was different somehow, calmer and less sad. Nobara then turns to him with a fresh cup of tea with a small smile on her lips. Inuyasha watches her then looks away when she faces him. She hands him the tea and he takes it again and sips on it slowly. Nobara turns to rise to go to Kagome.

"Nobara-oba."

Nobara's heart skips and she freezes. She then turns back slowly to Inuyasha.

"Arigatou," the hanyou says looking into her eyes earnestly before returning to his tea.

Nobara could feel the tears rise up in her eyes. A small smile crosses her lips and she nods in response. As she rises to go check on Kagome she remembers the last time she cared for Inuyasha. Of course he was too young to protest then.

"Inuyasha," Miroku's voice suddenly enters the room as he walks in from outside. "Glad to see you are doing better."

"Keh," Inuyasha spats, acting like his old self. He then glances longingly over to Kagome. Nobara was with her checking on her. Inuyasha realizes he would want no one else taking care of her right then.

Miroku sits down near the fire and warms his hands. They still felt cold to him.

"Where are Sango and Kirara?" Shippou asks as he sits next to the sleeping Kagome. Miroku sighs and looks deep in to the fire.

"They are still outside," he answers. He was unable to break Sango away from her sadness. She told him she wanted to be alone.

Nobara suddenly rises and starts to walk out of the hut.

"Nobara-san? Where are you going?" Miroku asks her.

"I need some fresh air, Houshi," she responds. "There is nothing more I can do until Kagome awakes."

Sango sat outside under the stars, leaning back against the side of a large Kirara. Kirara could only use her warmth and company to comfort her mistress. Sango's mind was being continually haunted by what happened that day. She could still see Kohaku standing there. She keeps thinking she saw him start to raise his hand to reach out to her before Kagura took him away. But she wasn't sure. Sango had noticed that his eyes were different that time. She could see him in his eyes.

_"Kohaku…"_

"It is a beautiful night, youkai taijiya."

Sango turns to see Nobara standing nearby in the moonlight.

"Hai," she answers quietly returning her gaze to the stars.

Nobara walks up and sits near her and Kirara.

"Miroku told me what happened to your brother," Nobara states quietly. Sango looks down, the sadness consuming her once again. Nobara feels the flow of sadness in the youkai taijiya's heart and looks down as well.

"One thing to remember above all else," Nobara says as she rises to leave. "That he is your brother. No matter what Naraku has caused him to do."

Sango continues to stare ahead as Nobara is about to turn and leave then she stops.

"And he still loves you."

Sango suddenly jerked up to look over at the hanyou, but Nobara had already started walking away. Sango remembers Kohaku's eyes right before Kagura took him away. She was finally able to see them all so clearly.

**"And he still loves you."**

Nobara's words rang through Sango's head. She reaches out a hand to a cluster of stars that look like Kohaku's eyes.

_"Kohaku."_

She had hope.

Kagome had awoken some time later and everyone was recuperating fine. All thanks to the strange hanyou, Nobara.

Nobara hands the alert Kagome some tea and smiles. The smile was nice to see but Kagome was also a little taken aback. She watches Nobara closely and realizes that the hanyou seemed calmer than she was the past night. She also seemed softer.

Everyone was once again together as Nobara finished cooking and fed everyone. They all sat around the fire which was being allowed to die down from the blaze it was before. At first all was quiet then the discussion of what happened that day started to surface.

"How was it you were able to beat Yamase, Nobara?" Shippou asked curiously. "Since Inuyasha couldn't do it."

"Baka," Inuyasha grumbles as he bops Shippou on the head.

"Ow!"

Nobara smiles slightly and stares into the fire.

"Inutaisho and I fought Yamase many years ago," she starts. Her mind was distant in the memory. "Yamase even then was a tough adversary and Inutaisho was having trouble in finding his weakness. I had only been with Inutaisho for a short time and had yet to receive Hisuibara. After failing in hand to hand combat along side Inutaisho I finally used my shouki flame arrows as Yamase attacked with his Tsurara. That is how we found his weakness, fire. My arrows frightened him. Inutaisho owed Yamase's father a great debt and instead of allowing me kill him he banished Yamase instead. After Yamase had left I was suddenly very cold. Inutaisho realized that I had been hit with one of Yamase's Tsurara's. I did not know the severity of this until I realized the effects of Toushoudokuso. I almost died from the disease, and Inutaisho healed me with the dried fire rat hearts." Her voice became distant as she remembered being cared for by Inutaisho. A small absent minded smile appeared on her face as she remembered that time. That was when she fell in love with him.

An uneasy silence fell over the group. Again everyone was noticing the change in Nobara she seemed more open, less on edge. Finally the discussion returned to the events of the day and the frozen wind tunnel, as they tried to put together the pieces and figure out what Naraku was up to.

As the group discussed it Nobara sat quietly as she stared into the fire. She was remembering the dagger and Kagura.

"Naraku is after me," she finally states, breaking into the discussion and silencing them. She reaches into her kimono sleeve and pulls out something wrapped in a cloth. As she unwrapped it, there was an intact but dead Saimyoushou.

"Saimyoushou," Miroku gasps.

"This one was following me," Nobara explains as she sets it down before her. Her pale blue eyes suddenly look distant as they stare blankly into the fire. "After I left I walked for awhile. I retrieved my bow and arrows and thought about continuing the hunt for Kikyou. But," Nobara pauses and closes her hypnotic eyes. "But I realized that even if I killed Kikyou, nothing would have changed. I realized that it is 50 years after the time I remember so well. I am still alive in that distant past." The fire pops permeating the silence as Nobara suddenly rises. "I am dead in this new time, I no longer fit."

She picks up a sheathed Hisuibara with her bow and arrows.

"That is why I cannot stay here with you anymore," she finally states. The group sat in shock as she turns to leave. "I can no longer put your lives in jeopardy. If Naraku is after me, he-" she stops as she sees the dagger again in her mind and hears Kagura's words.

**"This is the Gesshokudeba. Naraku said you would know what this means."**

"Nobara," Kagome starts. She sat near the fire a blanket wrapped around her as she held onto a steaming cup of tea. "Please don't leave. We have been fighting Naraku for a long time and we all understand the risks involved. Please."

Nobara clenches her teeth. She didn't want to leave but saw no other choice.

"Keh," Inuyasha spats. "You are acting as silly as Sango did once." The hanyou rises and walks over to Nobara. "Stop being such a stubborn baka. We want you to stay with us!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasps, she was surprised by the hanyou's sudden hospitality. Nobara just stood there, frozen.

"C'mon," Inuyasha states as he grabs her quiver and tries to take it off her left shoulder. The strap rubs over the spot where the dagger stabbed her and Nobara winces slightly. "Nani?" Inuyasha states seeing her wince. He then smells the blood. Nobara's body slumps slightly, she didn't want them to know. Inuyasha forces her to turn around to face the fire light. There on her kimono around the embroidery of roses was the stain of blood. Inuyasha gasps slightly. He didn't smell it earlier due to his senses being dulled by the toxin and the dark red had camouflaged well with the crimson roses on her kimono.

"What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Inuyasha spats. Nobara just looks down sadly. Sango rises to check on the wound and Nobara waves her away.

"There is nothing you can do," she informs sadly. "The wound will not close."

The group looks on concerned.

"Before I went to get you, Inuyasha," she reluctantly begins. "Kagura stabbed me with the Gesshokudeba."

Inuyasha and the rest look on confused. They had never heard of that. Miroku ponders for a moment.

"The Gesshokudeba," the houshi begins, racking his brain. "I have heard of it before, but only in a legend."

Nobara sighs and is about to speak when Miroku suddenly remembers.

"Ah, yes. Gesshokudeba. The dagger of the dark moon," he states then looks at Nobara concerned.

"What is it Houshi-sama?" Sango asks.

"According to legend, if a hanyou is stabbed with the Gesshokudeba, that whoever has a hanyou's blood on the blade can control that hanyou's cycle."

"Cycle?" Inuyasha cocks his head confused then it dawns on him. "Naraku can turn you into a human whenever he wants."

Nobara looks away from them sadly.

"That is why I cannot stay," she continues. "Naraku may be able to control me with that dagger and I cannot allow that."

"But it is more than that isn't it?" Miroku states confronting Nobara.

Nobara looks at Miroku and nods her head slowly.

"According to the legend, if the blood is not wiped off the Gesshokudeba by the next full moon," Miroku informs the group then turns back to Nobara. "The hanyou will lose their soul."

Everyone looks wide-eyed at Nobara as she cringes from their gaze. She suddenly walks out leaving her bow and quiver behind.

"Nobara!" Kagome calls and starts to rise. Miroku stops her by placing his shakujou in front of her.

"No, Kagome-sama," Miroku says then looks to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you should talk to her. You are also a hanyou; you understand this better than we do."

Inuyasha was looking down, the shock of what he was just told still setting in. He then looks up to Miroku.

"Hai," he says absently and walks outside.

There near the hut on a boulder sat Nobara, her face in her hands and her yellow hair draping around her. Inuyasha walks up to her.

"Nobara," he says quietly. He was unsure of what exactly to say. He knew he was never good at this stuff. "Nobara, we will find Naraku and destroy this Gesshokudeba. We won't let you leave."

"I know," she says calmly and removes her long hands away from her face to look at him. "I am more afraid that Naraku will use the blade on you. I could not live through that."

"Hai," Inuyasha states quietly. "There is that possibility. But none of us will stop fighting. We are all together."

With that Inuyasha rises and holds out a clawed hand before Nobara. She looks at it then up at him shocked.

"We won't fight without you, Nobara-oba."

Nobara smiles and her eyes shine with hope as she takes Inuyasha's hand. The memory of her taking his small soft hand in hers years ago fills her mind. Now his hand was larger and rougher. She closes her eyes and still feels the small hand in hers as she closes her fingers around it.

They walk back to the hut as a shower of sakura blossoms suddenly falls around them with a night breeze. Nobara sighs and remembers.

**Nobara stands in a lavish room in the castle. Many voices could be heard whispering. She glances back at the group behind her. A group of gossiping nobles discussing the curious demise of Takemaru and the strange child that the princess bore. Nobara ignores their whisperings. In her heart she still felt the loss of Inutaisho; it bore in her soul like a knife. She looks up as Izayoi enters the room suddenly, ladies in waiting at her sides. In her arms she held a small bundle. Nobara looks up to Izayoi as the princess quietly walks up to her. There was sadness in her eyes, a sadness that Nobara knew she shared. **

**"Here is Inuyasha, Nobara-san," Izayoi states as she holds the baby up to Nobara. Nobara looks down at the small bundle unsure of what to do. She had never held a baby. She takes her arms out of her kimono and gently takes the baby from Izayoi's arms.**

**There he was, a small innocent creature with a small white pair of ears poking out of a silver mane of hair. Nobara smiles sadly. Hair just like Inutaisho's. Inuyasha squirmed a little and opened his small eyes. Nobara gasps a little as those small eyes fixated on her face. She felt frozen in time in those eyes. They were the first eyes she had ever looked into that didn't judge her. They were clear of all hurtful emotion. All she wanted to do was to protect those eyes. These small gold eyes that looked so much like Inutaisho's. She wanted to protect them from harm. For the first time that Nobara could remember she felt so calm. She felt as if all the burdens in the world had left her. All she wanted to do was to hold this child forever. This last living remnant of the youkai she loved so much.**

**_"Inuyasha..."_ she thought smiling and he smiled back. **

**Suddenly before she knew it Izayoi gently took Inuyasha away from her. **

**"No," Nobara heard herself moan as Izayoi looks down at the small baby. She then hands Inuyasha over to one of her handmaidens and the woman takes him away. Nobara takes a step forward to go after her and finds the points of many halberds at her throat. "Nani?"**

**"I know what you did, Nobara," Izayoi states her voice deepened with rage. "I know you allowed Takemaru to kidnap me."**

**Nobara turns from where the woman disappeared with Inuyasha and looks to Izayoi.**

**"Since you were comrades with Inutaisho I felt that you should at least see Inutaisho's son," Izayoi said painfully then flares burning dark eyes at Nobara. "And you shall never see him again!"**

**"No!" Nobara eyes widen as she feels a pain rise in her heart. A pain greater than anything she had ever known. "No! Izayoi!" She screamed enraged as the many guards suddenly tackled her. Izayoi turns and walks away.**

**"IZAYOI!"**

**She uses all her strength to drive the men back but finds herself tied. She looks back and realizes that these were not ordinary castle guards but youkai taijiya. She finally gets an arm free and swings out Hisuibara, the blade immediately burning with red shouki flame as she sliced through the taijiya. Their screams of agony filling her ears as their blood spilled on the floor. She throws one of her victims through a rice paper wall and the shouki flame spreads onto the castle architecture. As she continues to fight these well trained taijiya the fire spreads. She suddenly turns hearing a baby cry in the burning debris.**

**_"Inuyasha! What have I done?"_**

**She quickly turns and leaps through a burning paper wall. She could hear Inuyasha desperately crying in the smoke as she frantically looks around the burning room.**

**"Inuyasha!"**

**"You think you should have him?"**

**Nobara suddenly turns to the cold voice behind her and sees Izayoi staring at her sweetly. The vibrantly robed woman chuckles.**

**"Izayoi! Where is he!"**

**"You think you deserve him? You who always try to be what you are not!" Izayoi chides wickedly. "Why do you thing he deserves you?"**

**Inuyasha's insistent cries torment her sense as Nobara turns away from the chuckling woman angrily. She hears the wooden beams of the room start to buckle and break. She watches in horror as the flaming debris comes crashing down on her.**

**"INUYASHA!"**

Nobara suddenly jerks up and gasps for breath. She feels the cold sweat on her brow and looks around. There was the group asleep around the campfire as before. It had been two days since they left the hut after everyone was healed from the battle with Yamase. Nobara sighs in relief then glances at Hisuibara. She could have sworn she felt it throb with jaki but now the blade lay quiet. She rises out of her sleeping blankets and stretches, the memory that was awakened with that dream haunting her. She glances over to Inuyasha. He lay on his side on the ground sleeping. She focuses on his peaceful face and remembers that face from her dream. She then remembers when Inuyasha smiled at her for the first time. As she looks into the sleeping face of that same boy years later she remembered what that feeling was when he had done that. A feeling she had never really felt till that moment. Happiness.

Nobara turns and sees dim light through the trees. The sun was just starting to rise. She decides to walk away these memories. She calmly strolls through the forest for awhile until she hears a child's voice. Curious to hear a young voice so far out in unfriendly woods she goes to investigate.

In a grove of trees Nobara finds a young girl in orange yukata gathering mushrooms. The girl was singing sweetly and suddenly turns and sees Nobara. Her bright eyes widen and she gasps.

"No," Nobara starts not wanting to scare her.

"Jaken-sama!" the young girl calls and runs quickly dropping some mushrooms.

"Wait!" Nobara calls after her and starts to follow her. Wanting to make sure she was not lost. She comes to small clearing where a fire was going and sees the girl running around the fire towards what looked to be another small child.

"Jaken-sama!" the little girl cries out again, hiding behind the small figure. The figure turns and Nobara was surprised to see and imp like demon in brown robes holding a large carved staff.

"What do you want here?" the imp demon orders holding the staff before him defensively. Nobara is about to speak when she senses another figure to her right. She grabs the hilt of Hisuibara and turns defensively sensing a greater threat from this approaching figure than the strange imp and the girl. Her eyes widen as she releases her grip on Hisuibara and gasps as the figure emerges from the dark trees.

"Sesshoumaru?"

...End Chapter


	16. Clash of Three Fangs

**Chapter XVI**

**Clash of Three Fangs**

"Sesshoumaru!"

The young tai-youkai froze when he saw her. His stoic eyes narrowed. He looked older than when she last saw him. That young face he had was completely gone leaving an overpowering cold stoic profile.

"Nobara," he states flatly. "Jaken." Even though he never took his eyes off of Nobara the small imp youkai knew he was addressing him.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Come, Rin," the imp responds, as he leads the young girl away. Nobara realizes that they were traveling with Sesshoumaru. She thought the association they had with Sesshoumaru was odd, but she knew better than to be distracted with Sesshoumaru right there.

"Sesshoumaru," Nobara states, pretending to relax a little to take him off guard. "It has been a long time."

Sesshoumaru narrows his gold eyes again. Gold eyes just like Inutaisho, but Nobara realizes that she never saw his father in Sesshoumaru's cold gaze.

"I heard you were dead," Sesshoumaru said bluntly, his body remaining motionless.

Nobara smirks coyly at him and glances down to the swords on his side.

"I am dead," she states calmly and glares at him with her ghostly pale blue eyes. "The Nobara you knew no longer exists."

"And which Nobara is that?"

"I see you that you still have Tenseiga," Nobara points out, deterring the conversation from herself. She also notices the other katana at his side too. This one had an aura of dark jaki that was faint but present upon the blade. She wonders where he had gotten such a katana. A breeze blows past them freezing the silence as Sesshoumaru's silk kimono wavers in the breeze Nobara's eyes go wide when she sees the left sleeve. It was empty.

_"Sesshoumaru lost his arm?"_ she could not hide her surprise and looks at Sesshoumaru wide eyed. Sesshoumaru glares back coldly, realizing what she had seen.

"What are you doing here, Nobara?" Sesshoumaru spoke trying to take the attention off of his missing arm.

"Keh, I should ask the same to you," she replies, her characteristic smirk returning to her lips. "You should be in the Western Lands watching over Inutaisho's domain."

Sesshoumaru's lips curl in a slight smirk.

"Other matters must be resolved before I can return, Nobara," his flat voice drifts to her as he then glares her in the eye. "You should understand that."

Nobara senses the hate from him. She knew he still remembered the day that Nobara saved Inuyasha from his grasp. She glances behind her briefly, back to where she knew Inuyasha and the rest were waking up and realizing her absence.

"**Feh, this is the Gesshokudeba. Naraku said you would know what this means."**

**"According to the legend, if the blood is not wiped off the Gesshokudeba by the next full moon, the hanyou will lose their soul."**

The spot over her heart tingled a little as she remembers the dagger. She holds up one of her slender clawed hands and smiles wickedly, as she faces the young tai-youkai.

"What do you say Sesshoumaru?" Nobara chides as she cracks her claws. "To end it."

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes as he realizes the challenge that was offered before him. The young tai-youkai stood in the clearing as the morning sun shines in his long silver hair; his face remaining expressionless as he strokes the fur on his right shoulder and contemplates the situation. In the back of his mind he remembers the last encounter he had with Nobara. He never forgot those dark red eyes.

"Keh," Nobara states and suddenly runs towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly leaps away and his poison whip extends from his fingers and lashes at Nobara. Nobara dodges the glowing green whip as it snaps at her kimono. The two engaged in this strange dance until finally Nobara seeing a way to finally get close enough, contorts her body passed the crack of the extended whip and lunges towards Sesshoumaru. Her claws fill with shouki, ready to feel his flesh.

Sesshoumaru allows his whip to retract and prepares his Dokkasou. Poison begins to steam out of his claws. He runs towards her, as fast as she remembered as she approached him. Both swiftly pass the other as they lash at eachother with their claws in a passing attack. She feels the sharp pain of his claws scratch in to her right shoulder and she leaps away.

_"Kuso!" _she states and glances at the wound through her kimono sleeve, the poison from his Dokkasou smoldering slightly. _"Don't get too cocky."_ She reminds herself as she poises herself for the next attack from him.

"Nobara," Sesshoumaru starts, a small satisfied smile on his lips. "Have you become so old and tired to not easily beat this Sesshoumaru as you did before? Even with this Sesshoumaru missing a limb?"

Nobara sneers and growls a little at his words. She glares fiery blue eyes at him and holds her hurt arm. The pain was tolerable but lingering. She could tell that Sesshoumaru had 50 more years of experience on her now. He had become tougher than she remembered. She prepared herself again for the next attack. She rolls her shoulder trying to roll the lingering pain away and smirks as she cracks her claws once again.

"Senko Tessou!"

Sesshoumaru moves swiftly out of the way as Inuyasha's claws come down.

"Inuyasha!" Nobara says alarmed. The memory of when the three were faced in the past fills her mind.

"So, Nobara has once again found her beloved Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru teases. "Interesting how things have come full circle. And how fitting a hanyou with a hanyou"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Keh," Inuyasha starts, cracking his claws and then unsheathing Tessaiga; he was ignoring her question. "So are you still searching for Naraku as well, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru just narrows his cold eyes in response to Inuyasha. He did not seem all that interested to start engaging his younger brother.

"Inuyasha, leave," Nobara then said stepping forward and unsheathing Hisuibara. "This is between me and Sesshoumaru. This began long before you."

"Keh, still such a stubborn baka," Inuyasha spats, keeping an eye on his older brother. "You don't think I have my own reasons to hurt him."

Nobara looks at Inuyasha slightly alarmed as Inuyasha walks over to her and takes his place at her side.

_"Inuyasha,"_ Nobara thought, tears forming in her eyes. The memory of the child she loved being replaced by the strong warrior she always dreamed him to be.

"We fight together, Nobara-oba," Inuyasha said quietly, as he glances his warm gold eyes toward her. She saw it then, she saw Inutaisho in his eyes at that moment. The sight took her breath away slightly as Inuyasha returns his gaze to sneer at Sesshoumaru. Nobara nods and focuses on the young tai-youkai as well.

"Ready? Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yells as he leaps forward. Sesshoumaru takes out Toukijin to block Inuyasha's advance and the hanyou is thrown back.

"Keh," Nobara smirks. New blood for the fight brewing in her veins as she leaps in to attack the young tai-youkai.

Sesshoumaru for the first time in awhile missed the convenience of his left arm as he relied on his speed to keep a step ahead of the two hanyou's. Nobara was still faster than his nuisance younger brother. Yet ever since Inuyasha had stolen Tessaiga from him he has also become a difficult adversary. But Sesshoumaru still noticed that Inuyasha was slower than usual. Little did he know that his younger brother was still fighting the after effects of Toushoudokuso. Finally Sesshoumaru tires of blocking and uses Toukijin's attack of Kenatsu. Both hanyous were leaping in together to attack the fast blocking Sesshoumaru. The force of Kenatsu knocks both hanyou's back unexpectedly. Nobara and Inuyasha fly in different directions and Inuyasha rams against a tree and knocked unconscious. Nobara quickly rises and shakes her head; she then gazes over at Inuyasha.

_"Inuyasha!" _she quickly leaps before the fallen hanyou as Sesshoumaru prepares another assault with Toukijin. She maneuvers cautiously trying, like years before, to keep herself between Inuyasha and the young tai-youkai.

"Honouikari!" she cries preparing to swing Hisuibara as the katana blade burns with shouki.

Sesshoumaru leaps forward towards her and Nobara blocks with flaming Hisuibara. The cold eyes of Sesshoumaru right in her face. She grits her fangs and quickly releases one hand from Hisuibara to swiftly scratch at Sesshoumaru on the face. Sesshoumaru sneers angrily and blasts Kenatsu. The blast knocks into her body heavily and she flies back and lands unconscious.

Sesshoumaru sneers as he feels the three gashes on his left cheek smolder with shouki. He holds Toukijin ready to blast the unconscious Nobara again until Tessaiga clashes with the blade.

"Don't forget about your brother, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha says confidently as he pushes Sesshoumaru away and quickly swings Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The young tai-youkai narrows his eyes and quickly dodges the blast of Kaze no Kizu from Tessaiga. He then counterattacks with a Kenatsu blast from Toukijin. Despite his body still not reacting to its full potential, Inuyasha leaps out of the blast and attacks Sesshoumaru head on to keep him from Nobara. The blades clash several times, inu-fang against oni-fang; until Inuyasha remarkably knocks away Toukijin. Sesshoumaru underestimated Inuyasha's illness. Inuyasha stands there confidently, feeling as if he had won. Sesshoumaru though was not about to have his hanyou brother get the better of him and with incredible speed knocks his Dokkasou fist into the torso of the hanyou. Inuyasha gasps alarmed at the sudden unexpected speed of his older youkai brother. The wind knocked out of him he quickly tries to recover as Sesshoumaru suddenly hits him in the face with the Dokkasou fist. The green poison from his fist smolders in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha yells out as he feels the toxin burn his eyes. He flies back and hits the ground, Sesshoumaru standing over him. He quickly forces his eyes open but all he can see is white.

_"Kuso!__ I-I can't see!" _the young hanyou realizes as he smells Sesshoumaru near him and blindly tries to leap away, still holding Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" he swings blindly and misses Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirks slightly.

"Where are you aiming at?"

"Kuso!" Inuyasha sneers realizing he had missed Sesshoumaru. The next thing he knows he feels the force of Toukijin rip through his body. His body is tossed along the force and suddenly lands on the hard unforgiving ground. He was wondering where the others were; Miroku, Sango, Kagome. He told them he would go and find Nobara since he could follow her scent. Little did he know that Nobara had met up with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's body felt numb with pain. His arm must have been broken, for he could barely feel the grip of his fingers around Tessaiga. He heard Sesshoumaru's footsteps approach, but all he could see when he opened his eyes was white still. He closes them and grits his fangs. _"Nobara-oba!" _he pleads not knowing where she was.

Sesshoumaru walks over to the fallen Inuyasha and replaces Toukijin on his obi. With his hand free he kneels down and picks up the battered Inuyasha by the neck. Inuyasha gasps as Sesshoumaru holds him up before him. Sesshoumaru smirks triumphantly.

"Finally," he states. "The end to my family's disgrace."

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru's fingers start to dig into his neck.

"Kuso," he gasps.

"Die," Sesshoumaru says narrowing his eyes, a light of sinister delight glowing in them.

"Nani?" the young tai-youkai suddenly turns around alarmed as something was brought to his attention. Nobara stood behind him where she had fallen earlier. Hisuibara was held above her head and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be chanting something inaudible to Sesshoumaru's youkai ears. Suddenly the katana erupts in a ghostly red flame as a spirit figure in the shape of a dragon rises from the blade. Its eyes flash a bright red at Sesshoumaru as it begins to coil its long body around Nobara. She opens her eyes, the pale blue lost to a brilliant shining red that consumed both eyes. Sesshoumaru stands stunned, remembering the dragon spirit from the last time they had an encounter. He once again senses the change in her.

_"She is! She is a youkai! A tai-youkai!"_

His thought breaks off as Tenseiga suddenly throbs in its saya, warning its master. He drops Inuyasha to be more ready to face her. He could sense this change in her. This change from hanyou to a youkai, the change like Inuyasha had done before. But he realized this was different from when Inuyasha transforms. Nobara seemed to have control over her bloodthirsty youkai blood.

_"Hisuihikari!"_

She yells as blades of jade burning with shouki suddenly shower towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru leaps away out of the blast. He then turns quickly and leaps back into the path of the blast and grabs something from the outlying trees and quickly moves out of the Hisuihikari's blast. Nobara suddenly falls to her knees gasping for breath. Her body strains to recover as the throbbing blade quiets. She looks down at her hand and barely makes out the massive claws extending from her fingertips before they shrink back to their normal size. She then turns her pale blue eyes towards Sesshoumaru. He was still standing in the clearing. She stood up, leaving Hisuibara on the ground as she tries to focus on what Sesshoumaru put down next to him. It was the girl in the orange yukata. Nobara's eyes widen as they focus on the girl.

"_She must have been in the path of the blast of Hisuihikari," _She realizes. Sesshoumaru looks down at the young girl quietly.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama," the young girl said quietly.

Nobara runs over to Inuyasha and prepares to protect him. Sesshoumaru does not address her. He turns and walks into the woods. The young girl walking cheerfully beside him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the imp-youkai he called Jaken calls and runs after him. "Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Nobara watches him leave, the young girl running behind him.

_"He withdrew?"_

**"Nani?" Nobara looks over at Inutaisho shocked. "I thought Sesshoumaru was to inherit your katanas'?"**

**They were sitting in the gardens outside of Izayoi's home. Inutaisho looks down, a sad glow dimming his gold eyes.**

**"My musuko," he sighs. "He has not learned what is needed to be the master of this blade. He only thinks of himself and is arrogant to the needs of others. He does not know what it means to protect."**  
**Nobara looks away almost to defend herself, it sounded like he could have been speaking of her.**

**"Sesshoumaru shall receive Tenseiga."**

**"Sesshoumaru will not be happy with your decision," Nobara responds thoughtfully.**

**"It is my decision," Inutaisho said sternly as his gold eyes gazed away into the distance. "The Fang is meant to protect, and Sesshoumaru protects nothing but his own pride."**

**"It is fitting then," Nobara says quietly, looking down. "That Inuyasha should receive the Fang that was made to protect his mother."**

**"Hai," Inutaisho responds thoughtfully. "Perhaps through Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru will learn the need to protect those who cannot protect themselves."**

Nobara watches Sesshoumaru with the girl.

_"Sesshoumaru…you protected that girl by withdrawing. Do you finally acknowledge what Inutaisho was trying to tell you?"_ she wonders as the proud tai-youkai vanished into the early morning shadows.

Inuyasha begins to stir a she leans down to check on him. She suddenly hears running feet and turns ready to attack the approaching footsteps.

"Nobara-san!" Miroku gasps as he and Sango entered the clearing where the battle once was. Kagome and Shippou followed on Kirara. Nobara held up Inuyasha and helped him to his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls jumping off Kirara and running to his side to help him walk.

"What happened?" Sango asks.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answers wearily.

"Sesshoumaru was here?" Miroku asks looking around. Something was tingling his jaki senses, it felt as though a great aura was still present.

"No, he is gone," Nobara says as she helps put Inuyasha on Kirara. "He needs to splash the poison out of eyes, he will be alright."

Shippou jumps off of Kirara and sees Hisuibara lying on the ground where Nobara left it. He scurries over to pick up the blade. Nobara glances back and sees Shippou running towards the katana. She quickly turns.

"Shippou! No!" she snaps and leaps over to the katana just as he reaches it. She glares at him angrily. "Never touch this katana," she warns him as she picks up Hisuibara and sheathes the blade in its saya. Shippou and the others look at her stunned that she snapped at him like that. Nobara ignores their glares and walks past them. Miroku watches her intently; he could sense that something was wrong.

...End Chapter


	17. Growing Thorns

**Chapter XVII**

**Growing Thorns**

Nobara lay on the ground at the campsite. She was still thinking of Sesshoumaru and that small girl. She then turns and looks at Inuyasha. She smiles sweetly as she remembers how he fought beside her. He was sleeping and Miroku had the watch tonight. Sango was asleep with Kirara and Shippou with Kagome. Miroku sat in deep meditation or thought, Nobara was not quite sure which, but his eyes were closed. She looks back up at Inuyasha, his arm in a sling that Kagome made; the bones would heal by dawn. And the toxin would be out of his system entirely by then too. She watches him sleep and remembers when she first saw him as a baby. When he smiled at her so sweetly, then Izayoi took him away. She remembered how she fought the taijiya that was there but that they were able to trap her and remove her. And when she returned to that castle, Izayoi and Inuyasha were gone. She closes her eyes and smiles. She finally found him again.

_"INUTAISHO!"_

Nobara suddenly sat up gasping for breath. The sweat beaded on her brow. She quickly looks around and sees everything how it was before.

_"Another nightmare,"_ she thought rubbing away the sweat with the back of her kimono sleeve. _"They continue to get-"_ She suddenly froze as she looks down at the youkai blade at her side. Hisuibara was throbbing with jyaki. _"Hisuibara!"_

She glares at the blade alarmed; she realizes that when she thought she felt the blade many times before that she must have been right. She reaches out to put her hand on it. The throbbing jyaki subsides but her hand lurches back as if it was a snake that struck at her.

**"Your father took his own life with this katana and then had it entrusted to me. The blade now throbs with jyaki, awakened by the blood it senses in your veins. But be warned that this blade is cursed. This blade has spilled the blood of many youkai, doragon-youkai alike and is a blade full of regret and thirst for revenge. It has its own spirit and will protect its wielder. However, until now it has been wielded by powerful youkai and you are just a hanyou, despite there being more youkai blood in you than most hanyou. The blade is connected with that youkai blood and will take control of it to aid the wielder to be more powerful. For a youkai that is a great asset but for a hanyou……your human blood may be destroyed…"**

She remembers Toutousai's words as she stares at the blade. She had used one of its ultimate attacks too many times recently. She could feel the blade grip onto her blood like a cold claw holding her heart. She closes her eyes.

"Hisuibara is no longer being obedient is it, Nobara-san?"

Nobara looks up surprised as Miroku stood before her.

"Houshi."

"Earlier today when you yelled at Shippou, I could sense the jyaki on that blade. It was as if a tai-youkai was present in that field today," Miroku continues as he sits down beside her. "If Shippou touched it he may have been harmed by the jyaki. Perhaps it is time for you to let Hisuibara go."

"Keh," she scoffs. "It is my birth right, Houshi. Do you honestly think I will give up the source of my strength and power? The only thing I ever received from my family?"

Miroku looks at her slightly surprised.

"Nani?" she asks annoyed with his look.

"Hisuibara is your source of strength?" he asks as he rises then starts to walk back to where he was keeping watch. He then stops and turns to her, a small smile on his face. "Perhaps it is time for you to find a new source of strength," he adds as he glances his dark eyes over to a tree before he turns and continues back to his post. Nobara looks up to where his eyes glanced and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She then glances back at Miroku and sees the monk sitting with his back to her facing the fire.

**"Perhaps it is time for you to find a new source of strength."**

Miroku's words haunted her. She knew that she had heard them before, but could not remember where. The feeling of memory causes her head to hurt. Her pale eyes narrow as she rises to go walk off this feeling, taking Hisuibara with her and setting it back into her obi. She then walks away into the night.

After walking some distance she came upon a small waterfall and pool of water. She kneels down and splashed the cool crisp water on her face. The stagnate pool being disturbed by her interruption of its mirrored surface distorted the reflection with ripples. She stays kneeled at its side watching the ripples in the moon light. As the ripples subsided the once distorted image of her face comes into focus. She gazed down into the pool at herself. Her long face, pale blue eyes, and mane of yellow hair still tied back away from her face. Except for the two tendrils she let fall in front of each pointed ear. Her eyes suddenly sadden as the moon's reflection comes into view and she sees that is a quarter full. She places her hand over the spot where the dagger stabbed her. The wound tingled slightly to the touch.

_"Will that blade be the end of this Nobara?"_

**"That blade will be the end of you!"**

Nobara's eyes suddenly go wide as a familiar voice from the past haunted her thoughts.

_"That's right, Inutaisho said that to me," _she remembers as she looks over at the red and green silk covered hilt of Hisuibara. _"He wanted me to get rid of-"_

Nobara quickly rose as her nose picks up a familiar but dangerous scent. She holds the hilt of Hisuibara ready to use the blade at a moments notice as she gazes around the trees.

"Come out! I know you are there!" she calls looking around then focuses on an area in the trees. Her lips curl into a sneer. "Naraku."

At the sound of his name the dark hanyou emerges from the shadows. His tentacles exploding from his armor and the strands of his black hair bramble behind him.

"Nobara," he says a sinister smile over his thin lips. "So we meet again."

"Keh," she smirks. "Did you miss me, Naraku?"

Naraku narrows his eyes.

"Didn't we have a deal? That I would release you if you retrieved for me the last Shikon shard?"

"Keh, your deal was covered in lies, Naraku! It was off the moment I discovered those lies!"

Naraku smiles sinisterly again and closes his eyes for a moment. He then chuckles quietly to himself.

"So, how do you like our new arrangement then?" he asked raising his hand. There the peerless white dagger shined in the moonlight, the blade still crimson with her unwashed blood.

"The Gesshokudeba!"

"And it is so close to the full moon. Can you feel it, Nobara?"

Nobara suddenly gasps as she feels her youkai powers being taken away from her.

"Kuso! Damn you, Naraku!" she exclaims as she lunges at him. Naraku's tentacles suddenly spring out towards her. She closes her eyes anticipating the impact.

Everything was dark. Nobara could feel a throbbing pain at the back of her skull. She tries to open her eyes. Everything smelled different. She realizes she was no longer in the forest, but someplace cold and damp. Some sort of cave. She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself restrained against the wall. Chains at her wrists and ankles.

"Kuso!" she exclaims angrily of finding herself like that. She suddenly looks up at her hands and gasps. Her claws were gone. She was human.

"You have awakened, Nobara."

Nobara turns and sees Naraku. A small child clad in a white kimono with white hair and pale skin at his side. She is holding Hisuibara before her.

"Hisuibara!" Nobara exclaims pulling at the chains to get free.

"Kukukukuku," Naraku laughs at her desperation. "Where do you want to go, Nobara? Especially as a helpless human as you are now. But I am sure that I, Naraku, can change that." With his last words Naraku held up a small object in between his thumb and finger. A small pale pink shard.

_"Shikon shard!"_ Nobara realizes as she wonders what he planned to do.

"Since I found you Nobara, something has been troubling me about you. You seem to be a youkai but are a hanyou. Yet unlike this Naraku who has been built from many youkai, you were born this way. That and your katana," Naraku took Hisuibara from the small strange girl and she backed away into the shadows. He unsheathes the blade and holds it up before him. His eyes then glare at Nobara.

"This blade is the source of your youkai power," he says as he throws down the bamboo saya and holds the blade before him. "Your blood is connected to this blade."

Nobara gasps, she didn't know what to do, but the knot in her stomach only got worse with feeling of impending doom.

Naraku smirks and then throws the blade her. The sword stabs her in the right shoulder and she cries out in pain.

"Kukukukuku," Naraku chuckles as he retrieves the blade removing it from her shoulder causing her to gasp. "Your katana has never tasted your blood before has it?"

"No!" Nobara weakly pleads, the pain suddenly overpowering as she tries to reach out to get Hisuibara.

Naraku holds the katana up, the tip of the steel blade facing the heavens as he watches her blood drip down to the hilt. He then looks at the shard in his other hand. Naraku smiles wickedly as he then places the shard into the blade near the hilt where her blood smeared the steel.

"No-!" Nobara tries to cry out again as the blade accepts the shard hungrily. She feels the throb of Hisuibara as it surges with insurmountable jyaki and the throb takes a hold of the throb of her heart. _"No!"_

**"You need to stay here," Inutaisho stated as he placed the sheathed**** katanas of Tenseiga and Tessaiga on his belt.**

**"No my place is beside you! Please Inutaisho! Let me fight by your side again!" she said, placing a hand on his back. She**** suddenly jerks it back as he turns.**

**"Nobara, I do miss our times fighting together," he says**** reminiscing and smiles a little. "Those days are happy memories. But this is between me and Ryuukossei."**

**Nobara watched him prepare to leave. She felt she had to tell him something and she didn't know why.**

**"Inutaisho, I…" she began as tears suddenly fell from her**** eyes. She gasped as she realized. He turns and sees her tear streaked face. He cocks one eye brow and looks at her confused.**

**"Nobara, now you show me your tears?" He asks a surprised**** tone in his voice as he approaches her and places a hand on her cheek.**

**"I will be fine, Nobara. Ryuukossei will be defeated."**

**His touch took her off guard and she forgot what she was about to say. She looked up into his eyes, something she had never done before.**

**_"Inutaisho…"_**

**She then turns away from him and angrily wipes away her tears. She could still see Izayoi in his eyes. He turns again to leave.**

**"You should not fight him alone, please," she tries one last**** time, calmer now. "You need me to fight with you!"**

**He stops and faces her. His gold eyes soften as he looks at her. He sees the young woman that attacked him on the battlefield several years before. He walks up and places a hand on her small shoulder.**

**"I need you to protect, Izayoi," He says quietly. Nobara clenches her teeth and looks away. "And my unborn son." He steps back**** and looks at her then turns and leaves.**

**"Inutais-!" she starts to cry out, but he is gone.**

**_"No!" _she thinks as she runs outside after him. "Inutaisho!"**

**He sees her and stops puzzled as to why she was acting so strangely.**

**She runs up and holds him around the waist, tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**"N-Nobara?" he exclaims alarmed. "What are you-?"**

**"Inutaisho," she said calmly as she looked up and suddenly kisses him. "I love you."**

**The great tai-youkai stood frozen in the courtyard, he gazed down at her, shock clearly on his face. The silence was permeating and she waited then nothing. Inutaisho then backs out of her embrace, allowing her arms to fall at her sides. She looks up at him speechless and obviously pained.**

**"Nobara, gomen," he said looking down. "I love Izayoi."**

**Inutaisho then turns and walks away. Nobara felt the life knocked out her, her heart thumping so hard it hurt with each beat. The anger and hatred rising in her throat as she watched him walk away from her.**

_"NO!"_

Hisuibara had a hold of her heart; her body began to feel hot as the youkai blood in her veins surged with jyaki. She tries to focus on something, anything as her head felt clouded with memories. Painful memories. But all she could feel was regret and anger; the thirst for revenge for her pain. Her hair returned to its yellow color and her claws extended again on her hands, but they were getting longer and sharper than normal. She desperately tries to fight the hold the blade had on her. The memory of Inutaisho's rejection permeating her mind. She thinks of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. But then their images fade and disappear with each throb of jyaki from the katana. She's sees Kagome but the young girl's image dissipates and converts to Kikyou with another throb.

"_NO!"_

She then sees Inuyasha, first as the young child she saved then as the warrior fighting at her side. She sees his warm gold eyes as Hisuibara throbs to take that away too. She clenches her fangs and struggles to break away. She reaches out to the young hanyou as he suddenly turns his back on her.

**"Ofukuro was right about you, you never keep your promises."**

_"No!" _her heart cries as Hisuibara throbs and his image disappears. She opens her pale blue eyes to cry out to him, tears falling down her cheeks. All she sees though is Naraku before everything goes red.

_"Inuyasha….."_


	18. Nobara, The Dark Youkai

**Chapter XVIII**

**Nobara, the Dark Youkai**

"Nobara!"

"Nobara-san!"

Sango and Kagome call out as they search for her. She never returned that morning and this time it felt different from the last times. She had left her bow and quiver at the campsite. Inuyasha scoured the area with his nose until he found a faint trace of her scent. He runs following it, the others shadow him. Inuyasha then enters the small clearing with the pool and freezes.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she climbs off of Kirara and walks towards him.

"Naraku was here."

"Naraku?" the others gasp as they look around. Inuyasha kneels down to where some blood lightly splattered the ground. It was Nobara's. The young hanyou looks up into the surrounding trees.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks as he walks forward.

"The scent ends here," Inuyasha responds quietly. He looks around worried. He had nothing to follow. Like so many times before, Naraku's scent started and ended there, he could not follow it. He clenched his fists as he realizes there was nothing more they could do. _"Nobara-oba."_

"Inuyasha," Kagome says unsure of what to say but senses his worry.

""Hrm?" Inuyasha says as he jerks slightly and slaps the back of his neck.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

"Myouga-jichan!" Kagome exclaims as the small flea-youkai regains his composure from being slapped and bounces to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Myouga-jiji?" Inuyasha asks, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Where is Nobara-sama?" Myouga asks looking around.

Inuyasha sighs and looks down.

"Naraku has her."

"Ga!" Myouga gasps. "That is not good, not good!"

"Hmm? What do you mean Myouga-jichan?" Sango asks.

"If Naraku uses-" Myouga starts to explain.

"Hm?" Inuyasha suddenly jerks up and leaps away. The sudden motion knocks Myouga off. "There! Her scent is back!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls after him.

"Wait, Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha leaps up above the trees and searches for her. He then sees a figure in a large clearing near some cliffs.

_"Nobara-oba!"_

He quickly leaps and lands in the clearing. She was continuing to walk as he lands some distance behind her. She does not acknowledge his presence.

"Nobara-oba!" he calls and she stops walking. "Where have you been?" he says some concern in his voice. He takes one step towards her then stops. His nose senses danger. Nobara slowly turns and faces him.

"Nobara-oba!" Inuyasha exclaims alarmed. Nobara was different. Her eyes were a fiery crimson red and her fangs poked out of the corners of her lips. Her claws were longer than before and two horns prominently poked from her head. Her hair was loose around her and looked like a mane encircling her now garish features. Hisuibara was held lazily in her right hand. She gazes at him with an empty yet dangerous gaze. _"Nobara-oba?"_

Her red eyes narrow. She suddenly jerks her gaze away form him when the others caught up and burst from the trees.

"Nobara?"

"Nobara-san?"

"Nobara-sama?"

_"What happened to her?" _Kagome wonders when she suddenly senses it. "_Shikon shard! _Inuyasha she has a Shikon shard! It's on Hisuibara!"

Inuyasha looks over at Kagome then looks at Nobara alarmed.

"Her jyaki is tremendous," Miroku adds. As the youkai who looked so much like their dear friend smirks evilly. She raises Hisuibara and her eyes narrow as they focus on Inuyasha.

"No," Inuyasha gasps as she suddenly lunges toward him. She was as fast as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was thankful that the toxin had left his blood stream entirely. He dodges her first strike and pulls out Tessaiga. _"What do I do?"_ he wonders as he watches Nobara stand there and slowly turn around preparing for another attack.

"I was afraid of this," Myouga suddenly says, folding his arms and looking down as he stood on Kagome's shoulder.

"What do you mean, Myouga-jichan?" Kagome asks.

"I had just come from Toutousai and we were discussing that Nobara had been unsealed and what that meant for Hisuibara. Toutousai said that Hisuibara is a youkai katana that was forged for the sole purpose of revenge. Whoever forged it made sure that it would use its wielder's jyaki in order to unlock the blades power, especially if the wielder was stabbed with the blade. If the blade tasted the wielders blood the two would be connected. For Nobara that would mean that if she tried to use the blade, since she is a hanyou it would be similar to when Inuyasha-sama does not have Tessaiga. She would become a full youkai at the cost of her heart. Yet if Hisuibara was to obtain a shard from the Shikon no Tama the katana would then use its growing jyaki-"

"And transfer it to the wielder!" Miroku exclaims as he watches Nobara and Inuyasha standoff.

"Look, her kimono!" Sango says pointing. They all could see that the blood on the right shoulder. "I bet Naraku sensed the evil jyaki from Hisuibara and stabbed Nobara with it."

Nobara cracks her long claws and faces Inuyasha again. Inuyasha holds Tessaiga ready, unsure of what to do. Nobara suddenly runs forward and lunges quickly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha tries to block with Tessaiga. She swings with Hisuibara and the fangs clang and then she quickly swipes a free hand at Inuyasha, tearing into his haori and his blood explodes from his chest as he flies back.

"Inuyasha!"

Nobara lands and smiles sinisterly, her large fangs exposed as her dark red eyes search around for other adversaries. Kagome starts to run towards Inuyasha and Miroku holds her arm.

"No Kagome-sama," he warns. "She will kill you if you go out there."

Kagome gasps and looks out at Nobara. She was standing there holding her bloodied left claw before her, studying it. A sickening smile covers her face and her body quivers slightly.

_"She's laughing!"_ Kagome realizes.

Inuyasha, still holding Tessaiga, uses the blade to rise off the ground. Blood dripping from the gash on his chest as he uses his left hand to cover the wound. He looks at her pained, again not knowing what to do. He didn't want to fight her.

**"You have become what Inutaisho wanted you to be, Inuyasha," warmth brimming Nobara's dark eyes as she lovingly gazed into his. She smiles slightly. "Just as I always knew you would."**

Inuyasha remembers that night by the stream when they were both human. Remembers her. He looks back up at the youkai before him. Those empty red eyes that had not yet acknowledged that he was standing again, the large fangs, the horns. He knew the hanyou was in there, the first person he had ever opened his heart up to after his mother. The hanyou that he knew...loved him. He couldn't fight her.

Nobara suddenly saw him standing and removes the hand away from her face to focus on him again. She lunges towards him again. Despite the pain Inuyasha raises Tessaiga to block her strike. But as she ran towards him Hisuibara became ablaze with red shouki. Inuyasha uses all his available strength to swing Tessaiga towards her and push her back. The two fangs clash and as they do Tessaiga shines brightly and then reverts back to the rusted blade Inuyasha retrieved from his father's grave.

"No!" he cries as Nobara slashes down with Hisuibara and Inuyasha goes flying and lands without moving.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams as she breaks away from Miroku and runs out there and kneels by him. Nobara watches her like an animal watching a prey. The burning shouki on Hisuibara burning off the new blood it tasted. "Inuyasha!" Kagome says as she turns him over gently. His haori was sliced up entirely in the front and was soaked with blood. He sighs quietly assuring her that he was still alive.

"How is it that Tessaiga failed?" Sango asks. Myouga sat on Miroku's shoulder.

"When Inu no Taisho-sama had Tessaiga and Tenseiga forged they were forged from his fang. It is Inutaisho's will to protect those he cared he for. That same will is in Tessaiga even now. So the blade will not harm Nobara-sama."

"So Tessaiga senses Nobara's jyaki and reverts since Nobara uses her jyaki to unlock Hisuibara's power," Sango says, remembering how Tessaiga was transformed back when she and Inuyasha fought the snake that Nobara controlled. _"It hit the arrowhead with Nobara's shouki on it then, that's why it transformed!"_

Kagome looks up at Nobara, pain and anger in her eyes at what happened to her. Kagome rises to her feet as Nobara studies her.

"Nobara! Stop this!" Kagome pleads to her as Nobara continues to watch her with empty red eyes. "You are not like this! I know you are in there Nobara! It's me, Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the child you wanted to have with Inutaisho! I know you don't want to hurt him! Remember!"

Nobara continues to watch Kagome, her empty eyes only reflecting the young girl standing over the badly injured Inuyasha. Kagome stops and sees her reflection in Nobara's red eyes.

_"I can't reach her!" _she realizes, her heart freezing as she gazes into those dead red eyes.

Nobara smirks as she looks at Kagome; she cracks her gored claws and lunges towards her.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Nobara suddenly leaps back as Hiraikotsu just misses her and returns to Sango. Nobara focuses on this new adversary and lunges towards her.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome calls to her as Sango catches Hiraikotsu and prepares to fight Nobara. She was use to situations like this. She throws Hiraikotsu again as Nobara came towards her. With one swing of Hisuibara, Nobara slices Hiraikotsu in two. Sango quickly pulls out her katana and blocks the oncoming youkai. The blades clash and Sango is pushed down.

Kirara leaps in to aid her mistress grabbing her and flying above Nobara before she could strike again.

"Arigatou, Kirara," Sango says feeling they are safely out of Nobara's reach.

Nobara then swings Hisuibara and flaming shouki shards of jade go flying after them.

"Sango!" Miroku cries out but Kirara is unable to move out of the blast in time. The burning shards of jade cut into the white fur of Kirara as she screams.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaims as Kirara rears back and falls, throwing off Sango. Miroku and Shippou go to save the two falling figures as Nobara stands there wickedly, Hisuibara in hand.

Kagome watches in horror as both fall. She quickly positions her bow and strings an arrow, tears forming in her eyes. _"Nobara," _Kagome remembers her how she was as she releases the arrow. The arrow stays on its mark and glows pink with holy aura. Nobara turns just as the hamaya is about to strike.

_"Nobara, forgive me."_

_...End Chapter_


End file.
